Anjo de Gelo
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Ele era apenas um anjo de gelo, com olhos bonitos e uma presença. Apenas um nome, sem sentimentos, apenas um olhar vago na multidão. Mas ele o enxergou por um breve momento, ele pensou que toda a solidão tinha acabado. O anjo de Gelo derretia no sol. D
1. Gelo ao sol

**Anjo de Gelo**

_Colocando Buracos Na Felicidade_

O céu estava loiro como ela  
Era dia de tirar a criança de si e atirar nela  
Eu poderia enterrar todos os meus mortos na cabeça sepulcral dela  
Ela tinha palavras feias de bruxaria  
Eu estava no fim profundo de sua pele  
Depois, tudo parecia como um carro destruído  
Mas eu sabia que era uma tragédia desagradável

Modos de fazer a pequena satisfação desaparecer

(refrão)  
Apague as velas em todos os meus Frankensteins  
Pelo menos meu desejo de morte se realizará  
Você tem o sabor de um dia dos namorados e nós choramos  
Você é como um aniversário  
Eu deveria ter pegado a fotografia  
Duraria mais tempo que você

Colocando buracos na felicidade  
Nós pintaremos o futuro de preto  
se precisar de alguma cor  
Minha sentença de morte é uma história  
Quem estará cavoucando  
quando finalmente você me deixar morrer?  
O romance do nosso assassinato  
Se você é Bonnie, eu serei seu Clyde  
Mas a grama é mais verde aqui e  
Eu posso ver todas suas cobras

Mas você veste bem a sua ruína  
Por favor, corra comigo para o inferno.

(refrão)  
Apague as velas em todos os meus Frankensteins  
Pelo menos meu desejo de morte se realizará  
Você tem o sabor de um dia dos namorados e nós choramos  
Você é como um aniversário  
Eu deveria ter pegado a fotografia  
Duraria mais tempo que você

**Putting Holes Happiness – Marilyn Manson**

O frio era cortante, algo comum naquela época do ano, era demais naquele dia, o vento cortava a pele e a dor se tornava insuportável, ele estava ali parado tentando controlar a respiração, sentado sobre as gramas verdes e amassadas de uma das áreas do quintal da casa.

Não importava, nada importava realmente, ele segurava o braço tentando lembrar de ser forte, que era tudo o que ele precisaria aquele ano. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, e tentou com todas as forças não gemer, passou os dedos pelos braços encontrando os espinhos cravados na pele, olhou de novo para eles, estavam cravados em sua carne até a metade, devia ter dezenas deles ali no braço. Em torno do pulso a pele branca estava arroxeada.

Ele tirou o primeiro espinho, olhando para ele, sentindo sua dor como uma necessidade quando deixou que ele caísse no chão, mantendo apenas o sangue e um pequeno furo.

- Porcaria. – exclamou algo que para ele seria um palavrão máximo se ao menos o outro que o caçava tão deliberadamente e com razões para tal, o ouvisse, então teria problemas.

A respiração ficou maior, mais pesada, como se o ar estivesse congelando a sua respiração. Ele apertou os olhos e virou o rosto para não ver os dedos que começavam a puxar espinho por espinho de seu braço, a pele toda furada e a dor era forte demais, era aquela dor irritante e ardida que incomoda.

Ele não ouviu seus passos, ele apenas abriu os olhos e o viu ali parado, a varinha de madeira escura na mão erguida apontando diretamente para ele, e o medo de ser atingido novamente o fez se levantar rápido.

- Pai, chega, estou cansado. – disse mais como uma súplica do que qualquer outra coisa, o olhar sobre si era severo, quase inexpressivo, chegando a ser um olhar cansativo e tedioso.

- Draco, enquanto não conseguir bloquear os meus ataques com feitiços mudos não vamos sair daqui. Não importa que esteja cansado, eu não ligo se esteja doendo, apenas concentre-se e me obedeça.

O garoto soltou todo o ar dos pulmões e apontou a varinha ao pai tomado de uma nova coragem estranha. Ele tentou se concentrar, mas logo sentiu as costas baterem no chão, o feitiço escudo tinha saído mais forte do que ele realmente esperava.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos da terra, já estava sujo e cansado, e se levantou dominado por uma raiva estranha, uma vontade de gritar, talvez de bater no outro, mas respirou fundo, ele precisava controlar sua fúria, precisava abrandá-la até o nada para agir meticulosamente e friamente.

Os olhos cor de gelo se acalmaram, ele relaxou as sobrancelhas claras e o vento sobrava seus cabelos quando ele riu, poderia ser a loucura o dominando? Talvez a dor e a exaustão, não sabia, mas ele gostou de rir um pouco, ele gostava de provocar, o outro lhe lançou um olhar intrigado.

- Isso é ridículo, vamos aprender isso na escola talvez no quinto ou no sexto ano. – disse com calma. – Esta perdendo o seu tempo Lucius.

- O que disse Draco? – a voz era gelada e a sonoridade causaria medo em qualquer um, mas que Draco já estava absolutamente acostumado, então passou a mão pelos ferimentos do braço, tirando um pouco do sangue que tinha ali. Mas o fato é que a voz do pai mais lhe irritava do que lhe dava medo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – disse com um leve tom de provocação. – Que eu poderia estar aproveitando a merda das minhas férias enquanto você esta tentando fazer com que eu aprenda algo sem sentido que eu vou ter só no sexto ano.

O pai sorriu também, mas era um sorriso do qual ele absorvia as provocações mimadas do filho. Aproximou-se mais de Draco, o garoto tremeu, mas não saiu do lugar, não moveu um só músculo quando o pai lhe acertou com um tapa no rosto com as costas da mão.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo Draco, sou seu pai. – disse cuspindo, como se ser o pai do outro fosse apenas ter um herdeiro com o seu sobrenome mais nada. – Não lhe perguntei sua opinião sobre o treino e nem se gostaria de fazê-lo, estou apenas ordenando que me obedeça.

Draco sentiu o rosto quente, mas aquela dor era insignificante para ele, tinha sofrido dores piores naquele treinamento maldito que o pai o estava submetendo.

- Você esta com raivinha do seu plano frustrado do segundo ano, esta com raivinha por que Sirius Black fugiu da prisão e os planos do "seu" amado Lord estão dando errado e fica descontando em mim, acha gostoso ficar tacando magia das trevas no próprio filho? Seu pai fazia isso em você quando era um estudante de quarto ano?

Ele se calou logo depois de suas palavras serem proferidas, o pai não se moveu, ele apenas ergueu a varinha mais alto, sem demonstrar a raiva pelas palavras de Draco, sem nem menos alterar a voz.

- Petulante. – começou e nesse ponto, Draco sentiu uma dor interna que o fez curvar lentamente o corpo para frente, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto enquanto ele começava a morder os lábios para conter, como tinha aprendido. – Se entregando a dores meramente humanas?- disse e a dor apenas cresceu em seu corpo.

Ele sentiu o corpo começar a perder a força, fez um sacrifício de levantar a varinha com os dedos, os músculos do corpo todos rígidos, um corte se formando nos lábios, ele sentiu o sangue sair do nariz leve e quente. Antes do joelho direito despencar com um baque surdo no chão.

- Você é fraco Draco, e devia me agradecer por estar ensinando a você como ser forte. – disse e então a dor cessou, ele continuou tremendo no chão.

Levantando os olhos e encontrando um manto vermelho sangue, algo como um longo vestido arrastando no chão, mas ele procurava respirar, pouco importava quem tinha parado com aquilo.

- Suas palavras não me afetam Draco, devia saber disso antes de ter começado com esse discurso ridículo. – a voz do pai se fez ouvir e logo ele viu ainda no chão a capa negra deixar o local.

Relaxou o corpo antes tenso. Ele viu a pessoa na sua frente se aproximar e ajuda-lo a levantar. Os cabelos perfumados tocaram seu rosto enquanto ele procurava se apoiar nela para ficar em pé.

- Venha Draco, chega por hoje, vamos cuidar disso.

Sua voz era suave, ele pensava que a voz da mãe poderia ser equiparada à voz de uma veela. O calor vindo do corpo dela era bom, era especial, ele foi levado para dentro e não havia nem sombra de seu pai na casa, foi levado para o seu quarto.

O carpete branco era a única coisa clara no quarto, os móveis eram escuros e o quarto tinha bastantes espaços vazios, estava levemente escuro, iluminado com um pouco de luz que entrava pela fresta da cortina pesada de veludo negro que cobria as janelas. A cama era grande e espaçosa, extremamente confortável.

Ela o levou até a cama, e só ai ele percebeu o seu cansado de um dia inteiro de treinamento com o pai e seu pai nem apresentava cansaço. Ele se sentou na cama, era extremamente macia, cedeu ao seu peso quando ele sentou. Ele afastou a mão delicada da mãe de seu rosto, que ainda estava manchado de sangue.

- Deixe isso mãe. – disse ele após tirar as mãos dela, ele estava se controlando para não sorrir ao gesto da mãe, ele sabia que a mãe sempre era por ele.

- Que foi? O meu garotinho esta velho demais para deixar que eu cuide de seus machucados?

Ela se abaixou na frente dele, as mãos nos joelhos, ela olhava com o rosto sério para o filho, com uma sombra de um sorriso se formando nos lábios, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos os ajeitando para trás, tirando os fios loiros do rosto.

Ele sentia o corpo pedir uma chance de ficar sozinho, ele queria a escuridão e se sentir seguro, ele queria sentir o calor de seu corpo se formando em baixo dos cobertores, ele sentia a pele dormente por causa do frio.

Ele era frio com a mãe, e logo lhe pareceu um pouco injusto, não que ele quisesse e fizesse de propósito, era muito diferente que isso, ele apenas não sabia como reagir, como se relacionar, era muito diferente para ele, parecia que ninguém seria melhor que seu eu interior. O pai agia assim com ele, como se os humanos não precisassem de relações mais humanas, como se a vida fosse um grande negócio.

Então ele supria todos os poucos sentimentos que tinha, os que demonstravam eram nada mais que superficiais, ele era um ator que gostava de representar e a vida o seu palco.

Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios, ainda havia sangue ali, como o seu pai tinha coragem de usar um cruciatus nele? Parecia que seu pai era frio a ponto de não tocar no filho nem para castigar.

- Não precisa mãe, não estou com dor nem nada, só quero dormir um pouco. – responde e de fato ele não foi frio nem nada.

- Se precisar de mim chama, e eu venho correndo. – disse ela e então sorriu, nada poderia tranqüilizar mais do que aquele sorriso, ela se levantou e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco e saiu.

Ele ainda sentia um arrepio no lugar que a mãe tocou quando se deitou na cama, se entregando ao sono, a fresta iluminava um pouco o seu rosto.

Ele nem sequer tirou a roupa que estava em seu corpo, totalmente conspurcada. Que os lençóis se sujem, ele pensou com uma leve excitação de quem faz arte.

Sua mente estava vazia, ele não se deteu em pensar antes de dormir, em ter aquela conversa interior que tinha sempre enquanto era dominado por uma insônia freqüente. Ele conversava consigo mesmo, às vezes se entendia outras vezes não.

Quando acordou era a manhã do dia seguinte, ele nunca havia dormido tanto na vida, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, e ele percebeu que estava sem os machucados do braço, e sabia o que tinha acontecido, Narcisa esperou que ele dormisse para cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Ele foi para o banheiro do quarto, era todo de mármore negro, com uma banheira de canto rodeada por espelhos que tinham nos cantos desenhos de veelas e sereias. Ele abriu todas as torneiras da banheira, algumas delas soltavam um liquido verde e outras um azul anil.

Ele se despiu, os movimentos faziam seu corpo doer, e sentia um vazio por dentro como se nada tivesse real significado, ele era maior do que aquela mera dor no corpo, de fato achava até prazeroso senti-las, assim poderia ter certeza de que estava vivo.

Ele sentiu vontade de chorar, mas essa vontade lhe causou uma estranheza, ele nunca havia chorado, não sem motivo, ele via o choro como uma arma desde que era pequeno, se você quer que seus pais lhe dêem as coisas, fingir um choro impertinente e vergonhoso na frente dos outros podia adiantar.

Entrou dentro da banheira e se banhou, logo não tinha mais aquelas dores, ele sentia-se plenamente relaxado com aquele cheiro bom de ervas finas. Depois que tomou o banho relaxado de horas, pensando no novo ano na escola, e que queria voltar para lá, por que esse ano teria uma coisa especial, seria no dia seguinte às 11 horas, finalmente Hogwarts.

Vestiu uma roupa simples, calça de couro de dragão preto, uma camisa de gola alta e mangas longas e botas. Assim esconderia a evidencia de que sua mãe o teria ajudado, por que assim o pai lhe daria um pouco de sossego, e sentou-se a grande mesa da sala de jantar, era uma mesa longa de madeira decorada, havia uma lareira na parede escura e um longo lustre de cristal no meio, além, claro de candelabros espalhados com velas que nunca acabavam iluminando o lugar.

Seu pai estava na ponta da mesa como sempre, havia frutas e todo o tipo de coisa para se comer, porém Draco não tinha fome, a mãe estava sentada no lado esquerdo do pai, comendo tortas de abóbora, e assim que Draco sentou, ela lhe empurrou um envelope.

- Sua carta chegou essa manhã, já compramos o material, então faça as malas essa noite, para não termos problemas amanhã.

- Sim.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a carta de Hogwarts, olhou para a mesa procurando alguma coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção e logo encontro, pegou um copo de chocolate quente apenas. E continuou ali com o silencioso café da manhã em família até que o pai lhe permitisse sair da mesa.

o0o

O chão tremia sob seus pés, ele gostava daquela sensação, estava de costas para a porta da cabine do expresso Hogwarts, a cortina estava fechada, ele olhava diretamente para a janela, tirou as luvas das mãos e depois se desfez da camisa, a suas costas Goyle e Crabbe se trocavam também, ele vestiu a camisa social branca e colocou a gravata apenas se atreveu a deixar a calça de pele de dragão negra.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e um cheiro doce no ar, agora o grupo estava completo, ele deixou um sorriso desenhar seus lábios, um meio sorriso fraco e simples, nada mais que um enfeite.

Ele se virou e viu Pansy Parkison caminhar até si, ela ajeitou a gravata verde e espalmou a mão em seu peito assim que terminou. Ela raspou as unhas ali e por fim tirou as mãos cruzando os braços.

- Soube que já teve uma discussão com o Santo Potter hoje? – perguntou.

Ele sorriu e se sentou no banco da cabine, Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados olhando aflitivamente para a porta, esperando pelo carrinho de doces.

- Nada demais, apenas o de sempre, não posso culpá-lo, afinal andando com aquela gente é de esperar que fique agressivo. – disse com calma, e Pansy sorriu. – Afinal não é exatamente assim que os animais agem?

- Nossa Draco, você devia ser indiferente a coisas assim e não se irritar. – disse ela com calma em resposta ao que ele disse, ela cruzou as pernas expondo as coxas grossas pela saia curta.

Draco olhou o todo que formava Pansy, a achava tão vulgar e tão metida, mas no fundo ela era divertida, ele gostava dos comentários na hora certa e ela parecia ter um pouco mais de cérebro do que suas duas outras companhias que nem ligavam para conversa ainda esperando sedentamente os carrinhos de doces.

O que sabia é que ela era o tipo de mulher que ele nunca iria olhar, vamos aos fatos, ele não se imaginava tendo romances com ninguém, talvez até saísse com algumas pessoas, mas prazer para ele era uma coisa tão banal, que ele chegava mesmo a não gostar às vezes.

O fato é que gostava de ter Goyle e Crabbe como seguranças, e a amizade que tinha mesmo era com Pansy, apesar de uma amizade estranha e interesseira, ele só andava com ela por ela ser uma Parkison e ela por ele ser um Malfoy, nada mais, nada de muito profundo.

Ele tinha mudanças de humor constantes, às vezes simplesmente ficava irritado como ali, como agora, e sentia vontade de sair e ficar sozinho, não que ele não gostasse de Pansy e sua companhia, talvez era a que ele mais gostava.

Mas ele sabia separar o que pensava em relação a si do que pensava em relação aos outros. Ele começou a se questionar o porquê ele tinha que andar com pessoas ao seu lado, só para se assemelhar ao Santo Potter e seus amigos? 

Ele sentiu vontade de gritar por causa daquele pensamento infame, ele nunca iria querer se parecer com o outro, e essa era a única certeza que tinha na vida.

- Não acha que sua implicância com Potter passou do limite normal aceitável para um "não gostar"? – perguntou Pansy cortando seus pensamentos.

- Não acho. – responde ele, era uma resposta curta e grossa. – Nunca parece o suficiente.

- Não que eu não goste quando você fala as coisas para ele, acho divertido, mas sei lá, acho que você precisa de distração, por que não esquece Potter por um tempo, teremos o torneio tribruxo esse ano.

- Ah claro. – subitamente ele pensou que talvez o que Pansy queria era mais a atenção dele, talvez ela não fosse tão indiferente a ele quanto ele era em relação a ela.

Ela se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado, seu perfume era enjoativo para ele, o trem balançava demais ele começava a sentir o seu estomago revirar.

- Não quer dormir um pouco Draco? – perguntou, e ele fez que sim.

Ela o trouxe para o seu colo, ele deitou a cabeça nas pernas dela esticando as pernas pelo banco vazio. Ele tinha uma relação de prazer e ódio com Pansy, essas eram as palavras certas, ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela começava a deslizar os dedos pelos seus cabelos com calma. Ele sabia que não iria conseguir dormir ali, ele sabia que Pansy queria mais do que ele podia dar, ele sentiu o corpo dela tocar o seu braço, enquanto ela se curvava para ele, os cabelos lisos e curtos tocaram seu rosto.

Ele sentiu os lábios doces dela em sua testa, uma leve pressão sendo feita, arrepiando o seu corpo o fazendo abrir levemente os olhos. Ela estava perto dele, ele sentia a respiração dela perto, os narizes chegando a roçar um no outro de tão próximo e naquele momento ele pensou que ela não era toda indesejável, sua pele tinha um aspecto macio, era branca, e os cabelos negros fazendo um quadro bonito.

O rosto era redondo e parecia levemente como uma boneca, não sabia por que nunca a tinha visto assim, tão de perto. A porta foi aberta e ele viu Pansy se afastar como se tivesse levado um choque, era a mulher do carrinho de doces. Ele sorriu para Pansy e se levantou, viu com desagrado Goyle e Crabbe se encherem de doces e depois resolveu sair da cabine.

Ele começou a andar, alguns alunos o olhavam com desejo outros com curiosidade e também tinha os que o olhava com certo medo desviando-se de seu caminho, ele tinha as mãos balançando ao lado do corpo depois de ter colocado a capa presa ao pescoço ele continuou andando sem se importar.

O rosto era impassível, ele poderia ser quem quisesse, poderia ser simpático ou continuar com aquela pose fria e superior, ele gostava que as pessoas o vissem como o Sonserino malvado, saiu para o pequeno espaço aberto na ponta do vagão.

Ele olhou ali para os trilhos no vão entre um vagão e outro, ele olhou a sua volta, o céu estava claro ainda, talvez fosse chover, estava com aquele clima de chuva.

Logo ele estava ali, os cabelos cheio de pontas rebeldes apontando para todos os lados, os óculos de vidro dando um ar límpido aos olhos estupidamente verdes, o rosto era branco e o cabelo preto, seus lábios tinham um sorriso simpático e verdadeiro, um sorriso que Draco nunca conseguiria dar em vida.

Ele voltou a olhar para os trilhos, indiferente ao perfume amadeirado que desprendia do corpo do outro, algo parecido com flores selvagens. Ele riu um pouco, riu alto e ouviu o som da sua voz, uma melodia lunática.

- Por que me odeia tanto Draco? – a voz era suave, e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma masculinidade que ele desconhecia, aquele tom de voz chegava a ser erótico. Diferente da voz cuspida cheia de mágoa de sempre.

Ele se pegou desenhando o rosto do outro na mente, as pequenas covas que se formavam ao lado de seu rosto quando ele sorria. A forma como os seus olhos brilhavam, e pareciam ter sido pintados com tinta a óleo. Era magro e delicado como uma garota.

- Não odeio você, apenas não sinto nada. – disse com calma, dando um tom indiferente às palavras, era mais fácil se não estava olhando naqueles olhos perturbadores. – Sou indiferente a você, e isso é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, não é?

- Talvez você queira ser, mas na verdade não é. O que quer de mim Draco? Será que as respostas estão dentro de você e não quer enxergá-las?

- Não, claro que não, eu não sinto nada, sou incapaz de sentir alguma coisa. – disse ele agora se voltando para o outro encostando as costas no ferro do trem e o encarando, enfrentando e sustentando o olhar verde sobre si.

O outro não respondeu, apenas caminhou segurando seu rosto com as mãos macias, o perfume lhe invadiu a mente e ele fechou os olhos entreabrindo os lábios. Sentiu o seu corpo se aproximar de si, sentiu que o tocava.

- Harry... - disse e toda aquela sensação boa desapareceu quando ele abriu os olhos encontrando os trilhos frios do trem e se vendo sozinho naquele lugar.

Um vazio por uma cena que não passará de uma ilusão de sua mente, uma peça de sua mente contra si. Ele riu daquilo, não se deixaria levar por sentimentos banais como aqueles.

A porta foi aberta, dessa vez era uma pessoa de carne e osso, não seu eu interior aprontando com ele, era Pansy Parkison.

- Vim chamá-lo para comer, vão servir o jantar logo.

- Não estou com fome Pansy.

- Mas precisa comer.

- Estou com enjôo. Sabe como essas viagens de trem me deixam.

- Vamos e eu te dou uma poção para melhorar. – disse.

Logo estavam sentados no vagão comendo, ele ao lado de Pansy com Goyle e Crabbe a sua frente, os dois comiam como porcos e isso só tirava mais ainda o apetite de Draco, ele comia um pouco de salada de ameixas secas, e tomava suco de abóbora.

- O que estava fazendo lá sozinho Draco?

- Nada demais Pansy, estava ruim e precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

- Toma aqui a poção. – disse ela empurrando um frasquinho rosa para as suas mãos, e aquele simples toque lhe causou um choque estranho.

Ele sabia que ela havia trazido com o propósito de estar precavida, ela fazia isso desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele sentia a salada gelada nos lábios, e depois pousou o garfo começando a tomar a poção, e o enjôo foi abolido rapidamente, ele sentia agora um sono leve, e sabia que dormiria o resto da viagem depois do jantar.

Obrigado Pansy. – disse ele devolvendo o potinho à dona, Crabbe olhou para ele e depois comentou.

- Draco, o que é isso no seu braço?

Ele baixou o olhar para o pulso que estava à mostra, para Crabbe devia ser tudo braço mesmo, ele não sabia o que era pulso, cotovelo e mão. Puxou a blusa incomodado, fechando ali a mancha preta que era a única coisa que sobrou dos treinamentos com o pai.

- Não é nada demais, só um treinamento que deu errado.

- Quem diria que meu Slytherin gostava de treinar em casa. – comentou Pansy com um toque de desconfiança.

Draco se se encostou ao banco e depois de todos comerem e a mesa sumir bem como os pratos e o que tinha sobrado de comida, claro que do seu prato e do de Pansy, ele deitou de novo no colo da morena e simplesmente apagou.

o0o

Ele corria por um corredor escuro, as paredes de limo verde eram fétidas, ele corria mais até seu corpo doer, até a boca ficar seca e o coração bater mais rápido, o joelho dava pontadas reclamando do exercício forçado. As lágrimas eram pesadas, ele sentia e ouvia o coração bater.

Ele correu até chegar a um lugar vazio, até encontrar uma parede e começar a raspar os dedos nela, tateando as pedras soltas e escorregando os dedos no limo verde da parede.

Ele bateu o rosto ali, ele ainda chorava e sentia o corpo tremer por frio.

"Quem é você de verdade? Quem sentiria falta de você?"

Ecos em sua cabeça, ela doía e pesava, ele queria e precisava fugir, ele precisava sangrar, ele precisava sentir que estava vivo mais uma vez, ele precisava de mais dor.

"Acabar com a dor logo... Morrer...".

Não, ele não queria aquilo, ele só precisava da dor, da dor saudável e gostosa, ele precisava fazer as vozes pararem em sua cabeça, mas elas continuavam misturadas ao mesmo tempo, diferentes ecoando como uma maldição.

"As pessoas mentem você é dispensável."

"Estão com você por que seu pai tem o prestígio do Lord, se o prestígio acabar, você acaba."

"Não significada nada mais do que um nome famoso no mundo dos bruxos."

"Você quer o que ele tem. Você o quer Draco, por que é diferente de tudo o que você provou, ele é bom."

"Não toque nele, você é sujo, vai sujá-lo, ele não quer isso, olhe para você, não pode ter, ele vai negá-lo mais uma vez."

Ele chorava com força, ele sentia seu corpo todo doer, ele queria fazer as vozes pararem, ele começou a esfregar os dedos na cabeça, fazendo com que as vozes parassem, começou a gemer enquanto fazia isso, como se isso as impedissem de voltar.

- Para, chega, não quero mais ouvir.

Disse e se levantou, voltou a correr, fugir de si mesmo, do desespero que o tomava, da dor, dos dedos sangrando e das vozes acusadoras que tinha dentro de si.

Ele se deitou a um canto do corredor, era úmido ali, ele se encolheu como um feto no ventre da mãe, ele se encolheu e quando deu por si mordia os lábios, e arrancava todas as cascas de seus machucados, eles tornavam a sangrar, ele sentia ali arder quando o sangue escorria.

Era uma dor interna, uma dor que ele não poderia explicar, a dor de estar sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que pessoas o rodeiam e o admiram. Uma vontade de morrer, mas a falta de coragem para acabar com tudo, sabendo que todos ficariam melhor sem ele, um egoísmo.

E depois venho à dor lenta e calma, aquela mais conformista, aquela que o fazia sentir como se estivesse morrido dentro do próprio corpo. Ele se levantou com calma, seu corpo ainda tremia, mas ele estava sério.

As vozes tinham parado deixando um zunido no ouvido. Ele se encostou à parede e abraçou os braços de frio. A dor ainda existia, mas ele agora não a sentia mais, tinha retomado o controle.

o0o

Quando acordou tinham chegado a Hogwarts, ele ainda sentia aquela sensação de vazio do seu último sonho, ele ainda sentia aquela tristeza conformista quando saiu com Pansy, calado enquanto Goyle e Crabbe conversavam animadamente sobre o Durmstrang e o torneio tribruxo, eles seguiram para o castelo.

Toda aquela apresentação dos alunos foi excelente para Draco, claro que ele adorava a escola de magia da Durmstrang, assim como todos os alunos da Sonserina, logo depois ele estava sozinho com Pansy na sala comunal da Sonserina, todos tinha ido dormir muito ansiosos com o torneio.

- Nossa, eu mal posso esperar para ver sangue nesse torneio, meu pai falou que pessoas morrem nesse lugar, e me parece que a primeira tarefa será um dragão, imagina Draco, um dragão, adoraria o ver comendo alguém.

A garota se jogou no sofá, Draco estava encostado à lareira olhando-a jogar os braços para o alto e se espreguiçar como uma felina, ela lhe lançou olhares cheios de sedução, as pernas dela completamente a mostra pela saia que estava caída conforme ela apoiava as pernas no braço do sofá.

Por um momento ele se sentiu sozinho de novo, ele se sentiu comprimido em seu próprio corpo, e a vontade era de espancar Pansy, de ficar sozinho e deixar a garota ali com seus pensamentos infames. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, claro que vou torcer pela Durmstrang.

Ela caminhou até ele e sentaram-se no seu colo sem cerimônias, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Draco, os joelhos no sofá as pernas dela roçando do tecido da calça de couro dele.

O preto dos cabelos dela lembrava algo a ele, até aquele cheiro de flor que no começo ele achava enjoativo lembrava alguém, ele não queria, porém confirmar o nome que estava no seu subconsciente, se a outra tivesse olhos verdes talvez.

Ele passou as mãos pelas pernas dela, sentindo na ponta dos dedos ela se arrepiar aos poucos, ele encostou para trás, estavam sozinhos e eram jovens, mas por que ele não conseguia sentir atração por ela?

Ele sabia que não sentia, mas sabia que poderia fingir muito bem até certo ponto. Ela curvou-se de novo para ele, os seios se comprimindo em seu peito, quando ele passou os braços em torno da cintura dela e a beijou.

Não foi um beijo normal, apenas algo sem significado que poderia ser esquecido no momento seguinte, depois que o beijo terminou, tão fraco como começou, ele sorriu para ela e passou os dedos nos seus cabelos, não era ela que ele queria beijar, e isso era estranho, no fundo ele queria acreditar que queria estar sozinho, e não importava sempre seria mesmo se um dia acabasse amando.

Ele a tirou do seu colo, ela era leve, ele sentia algo dentro do peito apertar, a vontade de ficar sozinho de novo, o seu eu interno chamando para uma conversa.

- Boa noite Pansy, nos vemos amanhã.

- Boa noite.

O escuro era confortável, ele sabia que somente ele mesmo poderia se compreender, somente ele compreendia suas dores e medos. E isso nunca mudaria para ele, nunca ninguém seria forte o suficiente para penetrar aquela casca que o cercava.

Ele se deitou nos cobertores, com o pijama, somente a calça, sentindo o tecido do cobertor tocar o seu corpo e se sentiu protegido, era o único lugar que ele poderia ser ele mesmo, na sua mente perigosa como a mente de um assassino que planeja o próximo crime.

Ele se sentia mal, ele sentia falta de coisas que ele não sabia colocar em palavras, ele vivia tanto mal que estava se acostumando aquilo, ele se acostumou a sentir aquela dor e aquele vazio.

Ele se pegou imaginando como seria se ele simplesmente fosse outra pessoa, por que ele não gostava de ser Draco Malfoy, ele queria ser outra pessoa, com outros sentimentos, mas não Potter.

Ninguém poderia compreendê-lo quando ele não se compreendia. E por quê? Simples, por que as pessoas precisam de respostas para a suas perguntas egoístas, suprir suas necessidades de saber de tudo.

Não bastava ouvir, tinham que questionar até o fim, e ele não era do tipo que gostava de dar respostas, ainda mais as que não conhecia como aquele sentimento estranho se formando por Potter, aquela obsessão estranha, aquela raiva irracional.

- Horas, eu não sei por que estou me sentindo assim, apenas sinto e pronto. Sinto vontade de me machucar, de ficar sozinho e de me fechar em mim, qual o problema?

Mas ninguém aceitaria uma resposta assim. Ele calou seus pensamentos, era hora de treinar sua indiferença, de fingir que não sentia mais um pouco, fingir sempre, um vicio.

Ele era Draco Malfoy, apenas isso, um nome, sem sentimentos, que era o que as pessoas esperavam dele nada mais. Talvez um anjo de gelo esperando no sol para derreter aos poucos e deixar de existir. Ou então ele só estava cavando buracos na sua própria felicidade.

**Nota: **Bem, eu vou explicar o porquê dessa fanfic, como vocês devem notar pelo nick e tudo o mais, eu gosto muito do Draco Malfoy, e resolvi escrever uma história dele como personagem principal, escrever o que ele sente em relação ao mundo, a parte que ele esconde de todo mundo. E por que age como age.

Por favor, comentem a história, já que faz um tempo desde Fel. Quero saber o que estão achando e o que pensam do personagem central.  
Estava ouvindo essa música do Marilyn, ando ouvindo muito ele, por isso a fic é inspirada nas músicas dele. Sei que disse em Fel, que a próxima história seria Amor macabro e até comecei a escrevê-la, mas a inspiração parou, então a publico quando tiver mais vontade de escrever.

Outra fic que eu indico é Inocente como um Humano, vou publicar o primeiro capítulo amanhã, como é um personagem muito incomum, até mesmo no livro falam muito pouco dele, ficaria feliz se lessem.

Beijos e comentários por favor. 


	2. Sangue Ruim

**Anjo de Gelo**

_E Eu não quero você e eu não preciso de você  
Não tente resistir, ou eu baterei em você  
Não é sua culpa estar sempre errado  
Os fracos estão aí para justificar os fortes._

As pessoas bonitas, as pessoas bonitas  
É tudo relativo ao tamanho da torre da sua igreja  
Você não pode ver a floresta para as árvores  
Você não sente o cheiro da sua própria merda nos seus joelhos.

Há tempo para discriminar  
Odiar todos os filhos da puta  
que estão no seu caminho

Ei, você, o que você vê?  
Algo bonito? Algo livre?  
Ei, você, está tentando ser mesquinho?  
Você vive como homem dos macacos,  
É difícil estar limpo.

(ohhh)  
(ohhh)

Os vermes viverão em cada hospedeiro  
É difícil dizer qual eles comerão mais  
As pessoas horríveis, as pessoas horríveis  
É tão anatômico quanto o tamanho da torre de sua igreja.

O capitalismo deixou as coisas desse jeito  
Facismo fora de moda  
Vai acabar com isso

Ei, você, o que você vê?  
Algo bonito? Algo livre?  
Ei, você, está tentando ser mesquinho?  
Você vive como homem dos macacos,  
É difícil estar limpo.

Há tempo para discriminar  
Odiar todos os filhos da puta  
que estão no seu caminho.

HEY! HEY! (4x)

As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)

Ei, você, o que você vê?  
Algo bonito? Algo livre?  
Ei, você, está tentando ser mesquinho?  
Você vive como homem dos macacos,  
É difícil estar limpo.

Ei, você, o que você vê?  
Algo bonito? Algo livre?  
Ei, você, está tentando ser mesquinho?  
Você vive como homem dos macacos,  
É difícil estar limpo.

As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)  
As pessoas bonitas, As pessoas bonitas(ohhh)

**The Beautiful People – Marilyn Manson**

**[Ps: Reviews respondidos no final da fic**

O sol entrava pela fresta da cortina de veludo verde musgo tocando levemente o rosto do garoto adormecido entre as cobertas. Os cabelos loiros tinham a cor do sol. Ele havia demorado a conseguir dormir. A cabeça cheia de pensamentos sórdidos e a insônia.

Mas também não dormiu muito, logo que os raios de sol tocaram seu rosto ele abriu os olhos. Sentou-se com calma, ainda envolto por cobertas, todas remexidas na cama como se ele tivesse lutado com elas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, seu corpo doía levemente, e os olhos ardiam, a vontade de ficar na cama cada vez mais forte. Talvez um banho melhorasse tudo. Ele os pés descalços esfriaram mais no chão gelado, ele pegou sua toalha e foi para o banheiro que ficava no dormitório dos garotos.

Estava completamente vazio àquela hora, a maioria dos garotos já haviam descido para o café da manhã. Ele tirou completamente a roupa colocando-a no banco. Abriu o chuveiro sentindo o vapor da água quente, e mudou rapidamente para uma água um pouco mais fria.

O que ele pensava naquela manhã? Simples, a face arrogante da sangue ruim quando colocou os olhos nele, e o sabor de uma vingança bem planejada corria por seus lábios. Um ano antes ela havia lhe dado um soco na cara, como poderia deixar barato aquilo? Ainda mais servindo de exemplo a Crabbe e Goyle.

A porta do banheiro encostada rangeu e passos foram ouvidos, eram passos de sapatos estalando no chão. A cabine onde ele tomava banho estava fechada, ele queria se refrescar com aquele banho.

- Draco? – a voz chamou e ele reconheceu na hora, era Pansy Parkison, a garota sempre fora muito ousada, e logo que ouviu o seu nome ele se lembrou na noite passada. O beijo.

- O que é Pansy? – ele estava de mau humor. Não queria conversar, e pensou que uma resposta torta a mandaria embora.

Ele ouviu o barulho da garota sentando-se ao banco e o silêncio reinou até que ele desligou o chuveiro. Podia sentir a garota engolir em seco.

- Vim lhe chamar para o café da manhã, afinal é o primeiro dia de aula. Pensei que poderíamos conversar durante o café da manhã.

- Não sei Pansy, estou sem fome. – disse ele pegando a toalha, logo lhe pareceu injusto ser tão frio com ela. - Tudo bem, vou tomar só um leite.

Ele secou todo o corpo e enrolou a toalha na cintura, e antes de sair do banheiro a idéia venho em sua mente como uma luz, ele abriu a porta da cabine e olhou para Pansy.

- Pansy, você pode me ajudar? – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, ele sabia ser agradável quando queria algo em troca.

- Ajudar em que Draco?

Ele caminhou até o cabide que ficava na parede e pegou as suas vestes voltando para a cabine, fechou a porta tirando a toalha e pendurando ali.

- Quero me vingar de alguém, mas ainda não tenho um plano. – sua voz era baixa, ele estava sendo frio, ele queria ver aquele ser inferior pagar por ter lhe atingido o rosto.

Ele era um Malfoy, ela devia pagar apenas por encostar nele. Não só por ser uma sangue ruim, mas por ser uma pessoa que não gostava dele. E que ele não gostava tão pouco.

- Ah, Draco. – disse Pansy com um muxoxo. – Harry Potter de novo?

- Não. – disse ele rápido, achando um absurdo. Pela forma que a outra falava parecia que ele era viciado no tal Potter.

- Quem é a bola da vez então? Talvez possamos fazer algo bem inteligente e cruel. No final será divertido.

- Granger. – disse ele praticamente cuspindo o nome, com raiva. Ele sentia seu peito apertar ao lembrar da humilhação.

- Ah. Por que não disse logo sou louca para pegar essa.

Os dois saíram dos dormitórios indo para a mesa da Sonserina no salão principal, ela estava devidamente posta, cheia de comes e bebes. Draco caminhou com Pansy ali, Goyle e Crabbe já estavam sentados comendo, o lugar começava a se encher de alunos para a angústia de Draco, que virou o nariz olhando para a comida.

Ele sentou-se de frente para a mesa da Grifinória, e logo encontrou o trio de ouro, Harry Potter estava ao lado de Ronald Weasley, ambos de costas para a mesa da Sonserina. Mas ele via claramente a Granger.

Ela abria uma caixa e mostrava aos garotos uma ficha. Draco continuou olhando a cena sem se importar caso vissem, era difícil com o lugar de enchendo tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Pegou um copo de leite e começou a tomar, junto com algumas tortinhas de abóbora. E quando terminou Hermione deixava a sala. Ele se levantou puxando Pansy para junto de si.

- Vamos logo antes que a percamos de vista. – disse ele para a garota que reclamou logo de cara.

- Mas Draco, eu ainda não terminei meu pudim de chocolate.

- Você vai ficar gorda que nem o Crabbe e o Goyle se continuar comendo assim, além de ficar cheia de espinhas.

A garota deixou de lado o pudim com a pior cara do mundo e acompanhou Draco. Eles andavam sem pressa, e viram Hermione virar um corredor. Os tapetes empoeirados do lugar soltavam poeira enquanto eles caminhavam.

O último destino dela seria a biblioteca, ela entrou. Draco parou e encostou-se à parede, antes de virar o corredor e seguir a garota. Eles teriam que esperar, Pansy parou na frente dele e cruzou os braços.

- Se a coisinha demorar vamos nos atrasar para a aula do Snape. – disse ele com calma. – Ouvi dizer que vamos aprender muitas coisas legais.

- O Snape não liga se nos atrasarmos. – disse Draco.

Ele pensou por um momento como a companhia de Pansy, longe de Goyle e Crabbe era um tanto mais chata, ele tinha um sentimento que o tomava às vezes, a vontade de ficar sozinho.

Pansy se aproximou e ele virou o rosto para o lado quando ela apoiou as mãos na parede. Uma de cada lado da cabeça de Draco. Ele sentia o estomago revirar um pouco.

- Draco, precisamos conversar sobre ontem. – disse ela e ele quase berrou de raiva.

- Não precisamos. – disse com a voz fria a qual era habituado.

- Que seja. – disse ela dando de ombros e saindo de perto dele bem a tempo dos dois notarem a presença da Granger.

Draco se aproximou primeiro, ele andava com estilo, o olhar era superior quando a olhava, sempre a olhando de cima. Ele parou em frente a ela. Ela adquiriu uma pose desafiadora.

Pansy agiu mais rápido, bateu com as duas mãos nas coisas de Hermione que caíram e se espalharam pelo chão.

- Ops. Desculpe querida foi sem querer. – disse com um total cinismo, e Draco sentiu de novo aquele sentimento bom em relação a Pansy.

- Sua ordinária. – disse Hermione sem se abaixar para pegar as suas coisas.

Draco olhou para os botons espalhados pelo chão. E pegou um, rodando-o entre os dedos. Ele quase riu da outra.

- Defendendo elfos domésticos. Tinha que ser coisa da sua gente.

Ele viu a garota arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Saia de perto Malfoy, ou posse lhe dar outro soco.

- Se me tocar de novo, ira morrer sua coisinha de sangue ruim.

Ele enfiou o boton no bolso, e pegou no braço de Pansy.

- Vamos embora. Ficar perto de gente assim me dá náuseas.

Draco riu do comentário de Pansy e ambos saíram de braços dados para a aula de poções.

- Não é essa a vingança ainda?

- São os preliminares Pansy, só achei que isso pode me ser útil um dia.

o0o

Ele não prestou muita atenção aquela aula, apenas preparou o mais rápido que pode a sua tarefa, afinal ele era o melhor aluno daquela aula aquilo não foi difícil.

Quando terminou ele encostou-se à cadeira e respirou fundo. Ao seu lado Pansy e os outro terminavam o exercício. Ele olhou mais para frente, o trio de ouro estava trabalhando. Mais uma vez Harry Potter se atrapalhava com a sua poção.

Ele viu com gosto, Snape se aproximar e limpar o caldeirão do garoto. Pouco antes da sangue ruim pegar a sua poção e entregar. A viu recolher os livros e sair deixando os outro dois a sós.

Draco olhou para aquilo com calma. Não agiria precipitadamente, não era assim que ele agia. Não gostava daquela garota, na verdade ele tinha um problema em gostar de pessoas.

Ele terminou colocou sua poção em um potinho de vidro, e entregou ao professor. Pegou o seu material e saiu.

O lugar estava escuro, o tempo fechava lá fora enquanto ele caminhava pelo corredor externo do colégio, próximo ao pátio. Ele parou por um momento, encostou-se à pedra fria e olhou o céu. Um raio brilhou longe e o barulho se fez ouvir poucos minutos depois.

O céu estava escurecendo cada vez mais. Ele gosta de tempestades. Deixou a mala cair na pedra ao lado e ficou olhando o céu por mais um tempo.

A chuva lhe trazia uma melancolia gostosa, ele sorria enquanto observava a chuva. Não sabia o que faria com a outra, sabia que a odiava. Toda vez que pensava no soco que tinha levado seu coração doía.

Ele fazia o certo, ele fazia tudo o que seu pai queria, ele era o melhor filho puro de um bruxo. Então por que sentia aquilo dentro do peito? Como se nada mais importasse de verdade? Todas as vezes que essas perguntas sobre felicidade completa se formavam em sua mente, ele as ignorava.

Passos foram ouvidos pouco antes de a chuva começar. Ele olhou para o lado e a viu. Os cabelos revoltos emoldurando o rosto pequeno e sábio. Ela era magra e mais baixa que ele.

Resolveu não dar atenção a ela, algo nele estava doendo terrivelmente. Ele não queria pensar nem prestar atenção a Hermione Granger.

E toda a dor foi tomada por raiva, ele voltou-se contra ela quando ela começou a caminhar de novo. Ele parou na frente dela, seu rosto estava sério. Ela não o conhecia, todos pensavam que conheciam, mas não eram assim. Ele pensou como a outra o achava mimado. Como todos os outros ignorantes que tinham em sua volta.

A imagem de um filho mimado dos Malfoys era só uma imagem conveniente. Algo que ele vestia por que os outros tinham que rotula-lo de alguma forma.

Ele a olhava de cima a baixo, ela parou rápido. Os cabelos fizeram um movimento e foram para trás, o rosto pálido e delicado da garota a mostra. O nariz empinado de sempre. E o olhou, era mais baixa que ele, menor que ele. Mas fazia-se parecer maior em sua tentativa de se mostrar superior.

- O que foi Malfoy? Vai me chamar de Sangue ruim de novo? Não ligo para as suas provocações infantis.

Ele sorriu, a garotinha era muito petulante. Ele se aproximou dela, e ousou toca-la. Era um toque simples, mas forte. Ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Me acha infantil?

Perguntou mas não deixou a garota responder. Apertou o braço dela com os dedos. Ele acertou o rosto dela com um tapa. Marcando instantaneamente a pele de vermelho.

- Você é tão ralé que nem vale a pena que eu perca o meu tempo ou tire a minha varinha para retrucar.

Ele a soltou. Viu a garota começar a chorar e colocar a mão no rosto quente antes de sair. Ele sentiu-se satisfeito com aquilo. Já estava bom. Mesmo por que ele estava cansado de brigar com pessoas idiotas.

Ainda mais com a sangue ruim. Um tapa no rosto como se daria a um animal qualquer. Algo que não vale nada. Algo totalmente humilhante, mais do que o soco que ela havia lhe dado no ano anterior.

Ele sentou no mesmo muro de antes. Olhou para o seu, sua mão estava quente pelo tapa que havia dado na sangue ruim. Ele sorriu, e olhou para a chuva forte que caia. Nada mais tentador do que a chuva.

Fechou os olhos e encostou-se à parede. Relaxou o corpo inteiro, tudo doía, até fechar os olhos parecia arder. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar preenche-lo como se estivesse vazio por dentro.

o0o

O pelo era macio. Era de cor azul nenê, quente ao toque. Era grande e peludo, tinha um pequeno chifrinho no meio da cabeça. Parecia um cavalinho, mas ele sabia que não era.

Era um unicórnio de pelúcia. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo no carpete vinho. Toda a sala estava iluminada pela luz clara da lareira. Ele sentia um leve calor vindo dali, estava frio, e ele devia estar completando sete anos aquele dia.

Estava escondido. Sabia de quem tinha ganhado aquele unicórnio, era um presente de Tia Andrômeda de acordo com a mãe. Ele havia recebido o embrulho da coruja. E antes que a mãe olhasse. Abriu. Claro que sua mãe mandou que ele escondesse o ta.

Ele o colocou em pé. Viu que fazia sombra no chão. Ele sorriu. Não conhecia a tal Tia Andrômeda, aliás, nunca havia posto os olhos nela. Mas falaram que havia sido a filha dela quem escolheu o animalzinho. Estava escrito no cartão. Era presente escolhido por sua prima por parte de mãe.

Ele pegou o unicórnio pela cabeça, e apertou nos dedos. Sabia que se o seu pai visse estaria tudo acabado. E foi pensar nisso, para a porta abrir com delicadeza fazendo um barulho suave. E os passos do pai entraram com calma na sala.

Ele ainda pensou em esconder o tal bicho de pelúcia. O pai se aproximou com a mãe atrás de si.

- Hora, mas o que é isso Draco? – perguntou o pai apontando para o animal de pelúcia.

- Você sabe o que eu, eu te falei sobre isso Lucius. – disse a mãe.

O pai se abaixou e pegou o unicórnio pelas costas, Draco quase falou que o unicórnio não gostava de ser pego assim, por que doía. Mas não disse nada, apenas se levantou. Colocou as mãos para trás e olhou sério para o pai.

- Presente de aniversário pelos meus sete anos. Chegou com o correio. – respondeu apenas. Sua voz era baixa, mas firme.

- Não quero você com esse brinquedo trouxa. – disse ele olhando sério para Draco, levantou uma sobrancelha. – Sabia que esse é um brinquedo para crianças trouxas Draco?

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era claro que ele sabia. Por acaso o unicórnio se mexia como os brinquedos bruxos? Claro que não.

- Quem te deu isso Draco? – perguntou o pai.

- Não importa pai, se disse que é um brinquedo trouxa, acho que não devo ficar com ele. – disse Draco, mas por dentro ele sentia aquela dorzinha que tentava ignorar. – Não me importo com ele.

- Então se não faz questão posso jogar fora? – disse o pai e Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

Logo a pelúcia azul era invadida pelas chamas da fogueira. Draco se sentou e desviou os olhos da fogueira para a mãe.

Ela estava com os braços cruzados olhando para as chamas. O pai se sentou na frente dele e lhe entregou um embrulho. Draco pegou e colocou na sua frente.

- O que é?

- Não sei Draco, abra para ver, é o seu presente de aniversário. – disse o pai se levantando e indo para junto de Narcisa. – Muito mais útil do que aquele brinquedo trouxa.

Draco abriu o papel e quase deu um pulo para trás de susto. Havia uma mão seca dentro de uma caixa. Esse era o seu presente? Ele olhou mais uma vez para dentro das chamas para ver se achava algum resto do unicórnio. Mas não achou nada. O unicórnio tinha morrido. Por um momento ele se perguntou se tinha doido.

- O que é essa coisa? – perguntou olhando para o pai e se afastando da caixa. Narcisa e Lucius riram da atitude dele.

- Ela serve da seguinte forma. – começou a explicar Lucius. Você coloca uma vela na mão dela, e só você vai enxerga sua luz. É mágica.

- Ah. – disse Draco, ele se abaixou e pegou a mão, sentindo um asco correr por todo o seu corpo. Claro que ele não podia sentir nojo daquilo, mas sentia. – Obrigado Pai.

Disse e foi para o quarto. Passando reto por sua mãe sem olhá-la. Assim que chegou ao quarto e fechou a porta, ele tacou a mão seca dentro de uma gaveta. Depois atirou o corpinho na cama, ele tremia.

Era como se chorasse, mas as lágrimas não saiam, já tinha algum tempo que seu pai tinha lhe dito que chorar era para fracos. E desde em tão ele tenta ser forte e não chorar. Seu pai precisava de um filho forte e não de um fraco.

Mas uma hora ele simplesmente não conseguiu mais segurar. As lágrimas vieram cheias de dor, ele se lembrou do presente, do pobre unicórnio.

"O que foi? Você está chorando por causa daquilo?"

A voz surgiu, dizendo mais uma vez como era inútil sentir. Como era fraco por sentir, que aqueles sentimentos deviam ser apagados. Estava escuro. Ele pegou a mão que havia sido presente do pai.

Tirou um das velas do candelabro e colocou na mão seca. Apagando todas as outras velas. A segurou e ficou sentado no meio da cama olhando para ela.

Já tinha cansado de chorar. Ele ficou ali no escuro, sentindo sua imensidão e a solidão que ali sentia. E um estalo se fez ouvir no quarto. Era um elfo doméstico, com os olhos grandes.

Ele caminhou até a cama de Draco e colocou o unicórnio de pelúcia ali, ele só estava um pouquinho empoeirado.

- Dolby. Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou o garoto, o elfo deu um pulo para trás.

- Dolby viu menino Malfoy feliz quando ganhou. Dolby pensar que ficaria triste sem e Dolby pegou antes de queimar na fogueira.

- Obrigado. Mas não conte a ninguém que pegou.

- Dolby não contar. – disse o elfo estridente e sumiu do lugar.

Depois disso Draco pegou o unicórnio e escondeu em uma caixinha, ele ampliou o interior da caixa para caixa para caber o unicórnio dentro. E escondeu de todos que ainda guardava aquilo ali.

o0o

Ele se dirigia agora ao grande salão. O cheiro da comida entrava em suas narinas e ele sentia uma vontade enorme de não comer. Ele se sentou de frente para Pansy. E colocou apenas salada de batatas no prato.

Ao longe ele viu Hermione, ela tinha uma marca de tapa no rosto, e desviou o olhar dele quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele sorriu.

- O que você fez com a sangue ruim Draco? – perguntou Pansy assim que viu a cena.

- Nada, retribui o favor do ano passado.

- Eca, você encostou nela. – disse Pansy, ele começou a comer. – Espero que tenha lavado as mãos.

Draco não respondeu. O jantar correu normalmente. Ele olhava os três falando baixo. Na verdade Hermione falava baixo com Harry.

Ele não se importo, se lembrou do tapa que deu no rosto da garota, ela chegou a virar o rosto com o tapa que recebeu dele.

Depois de comer. Ele saiu do salão. Ele foi o primeiro a deixar o salão, sentia o estomago embrulhar. Ele andou o mais rápido que podia, e assim que chegou perto do pátio vomitou.

Foi fácil usar um feitiço de limpar ali. Ele estava se sentindo estranhamente vazio, e triste. Era estranho, mas acontecia às vezes. Encostou-se à parede, suava frio, e logo ouviu alguém caminhando em sua direção.

Olhou para o lado e viu o garoto de ouro indo falar com ele. Harry parecia furioso. Ele não se moveu. Apenas olhou de volta para frente. Tudo o que menos queria era um confronto direto com o inimigo depois de tudo.

O rosto de Harry estava vermelho, as sobrancelhas se curvavam em uma expressão furiosa. Os olhos verdes chegavam a brilhar como se ele pudesse simplesmente mata-lo com o olhar.

- Por que você fez isso Malfoy. – disse o outro com raiva. Ele sorriu, como se ele se importasse com a raiva do outro.

A voz do outro era cuspida, por que o outro não interferiu quando a sangue ruim lhe deu um soco? Claro, por que ele era amigo da sangue ruim.

- Fiz o que Potter? – perguntou com a mesma indiferença de sempre na voz. Seu coração batia mais rápido.

Ele sentiu que poderia desmaiar ali, que poderia vomitar de novo, só por sentir a voz do outro.

- Você sabe não se faça de idiota. Por que bateu na Hermione. Seu covarde.

Potter se aproximou a varinha nas mãos apontando diretamente para o rosto de Draco. O menino de ouro estava ali de pé diante dele. Por quê? Iria atacá-lo, Draco sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez, tentou preparar seu melhor teatro.

- Não fiz nada que ela não tenha merecido. – sua voz soou indiferente, ele virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

Por que o outro simplesmente não o acertava com um feitiço, era isso que queria, não? Ele mordeu os lábios levemente, e seu corpo não parava de tremer.

O outro abaixou a varinha. E guardou nas vestes. E Draco sentiu que algo muito pior poderia vir do outro. Ele pensou em como Potter tinha tudo o que ele sempre quis. Ele pensou no que tinha ouvido do outro. Será que James Potter e a tal Lily seriam bons pais? Quer dizer, ele tinha tantas pessoas que olhavam por ele agora não é? 

Quem Draco tinha? Ninguém além dos próprios pais, os pais que ligavam mais para a imagem social do que para ele. No fundo ele era infeliz, por que não tinha amigos de verdade. Ele sabia disso, sabia que todos ali eram amigos por interesse. Ele mesmo agia assim.

- Você não vale nada, não deve nem ser feliz. Eu tenho pena de você. – disse Harry e saiu voltando para juntos dos amigos, depois saíram rindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Draco não respondeu. Não disse nada, por que talvez o outro estivesse certo.

Ele entrou no seu quarto. E se jogou na cama com roupa e tudo, sabendo que não conseguiria chorar mesmo que quisesse. O outro estava certo. Ele era um infeliz. Mas ao menos era o orgulho do pai.

Sentiu o corpo tremer como há anos sentia. As lágrimas não escorreram, ele estava sozinho. Seu corpo doía e ele sabia que não dormiria, no fundo não valia a pena dormir.

Ele sentia uma raiva cheia de mágoa de Harry Potter. Por saber que o garoto, mesmo após tantos infortúnios conseguia ser feliz de uma forma que ele não conseguia. Não tinha motivos para isso. Não tinha motivos para ser infeliz, mas era.

"Por que ele me odeia? Por que sempre me negou?"

Pensou, e então se enrolou na cama, pensando em tentar ao menos dormir, ele queria o sono pesado que o levasse para um mundo de sonhos, queria poder fingir em sua mente que não iria acordar.

o0o

O lugar era escuro.

Dentro de seu ser, ele tremia. Sentia a chuva bater em seu corpo, ele corria.

Sentia a dor em todo o seu corpo, ele o viu, demente, rindo, como um fantasma.

Era seu eu interior, um monstro de olhos gelo, um anjo de gelo no sol, derretendo lágrimas.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, eles caiam de leve, caiam manchando o chão de fios dourados e sangue.

Ele queria acordar do pesadelo. Ele respirava ruidosamente, seus ossos dos joelhos se rastejando no chão como um verme qualquer.

Ouvia seus risos. Pessoas rindo a sua volta. Ele segurou a própria cabeça.

- Por que? – perguntou a todos. – Por que vocês não calam a boca.

Mas os risos continuavam.

Perturbando a mente, como uma febre louca que não passa.

Ele se levantou. Os joelhos sangravam, doíam muito como se estivessem em carne viva.

o0o 

Ele acordou, sentia o corpo tremer, e o céu ainda estava escuro fora da janela. Ele passou os dedos pela cabeça. Devagar, repetindo o movimento como se estivesse tentando afastar as vozes.

Ele as ouvia.

"Esta com inveja Draco?"

Ele estava, mas negaria aquilo para todos, ele ainda lembrou do tapa no rosto de Hermione. Que havia doido em si próprio e o quanto tinha doído.

Ele tinha razão. Era um infeliz que não poderia ser feliz nunca. A felicidade era uma doce mentira.

Ele levantou em fim. Abriu sua mala, o lugar estava escuro e muitos dormiam. Ele tirou uma caixa preta do lugar. Abriu revelando o unicórnio de pelúcia de tanto tempo atrás.

Ele o colocou na cama, e o enfiou em baixo das cobertas. Tirou toda a roupa. Ficando só com a calça do pijama entrou em baixo das cobertas junto com o unicórnio.

Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou de Harry Potter, o garoto de ouro que tinha tudo. E sentiu raiva só de lembrar do seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma tristeza lhe entrava no peito.

Ele queria dormir, mas não conseguiria mais. Ele estava sendo tomado pela insônia de novo. Ele se enfiou com cabeça e tudo dentro das cobertas. E sentiu que era mais infeliz ainda por não poder chorar.

Ele fechou os olhos. Poderia chorar se quisesse. Mas ele não queria, era isso, ele era do jeito que era. E controlava muito bem suas emoções.

Ao menos queria acreditar naquilo. Com toda a sua alma.

Desistiu de dormir, se levantou com o urso na mão, fazendo o que devia ter feito há muito tempo. Os pés descalços no carpete da casa.

Ele desceu devagar. O unicórnio em uma mão e a varinha em outra mão. Ele andou até ficar de frente para a lareira. Os dedos apertaram mais o unicórnio nos dedos. Ele apontou a varinha para a lareira. Ela acendeu rapidamente.

Olhou friamente para a lareira. Não importava, ele conseguiria ser muito feliz sem aquilo, ele sorriu de forma maldosa, e enfim atirou o unicórnio de pelúcia no fogo.

Olhando as chamas toma-lo. E o unicórnio morria. Ele não sentia nada pelo animal estúpido que ardia no fogo. Os olhos gelados encontraram o fogo. Ele se lembrou do anjo de gelo derretendo no sol.

Sua alma derretia por dentro junto com o unicórnio de pelúcia no fogo da lareira. Estava morrendo, deixando de ser humano. Matando seus últimos sentimentos.

Ele sabia que podia ser mal. Ele conseguiria. Ele ficou olhando até os últimos vestígios do unicórnio sumir. E então subiu para o seu quarto.

Sua cama estava fria quando ele se deitou. Estava vazia e grande. E ele se sentia como se tivesse tomado alguma poção anestesiante.

Seu sono foi pesado e tranqüilo, agora ele poderia ser seu novo eu, um eu que traria medo a qualquer um. Agora podia ser realmente ruim sem passar mal. Mas ele não dormiu. Se entregou a pensamentos de seu novo eu.

Ele ouvia vozes, e elas falavam que o tempo nunca voltava. Que ninguém poderia mudar internamente, ele provaria que as vozes estavam erradas, deixaria de ouvi-las.

**Nota: **Olá pessoas...

Então, eu quero mais comentários. Nem parece que estão gostando. Beijos...

**MalukaChan: **Obrigado por estar lendo. A idéia e descrever o por que o Draco faz o que faz, e como ele muda, claro que estou modificando muito a personalidade dele. Que bom que esta gostando, continue lendo.

**Srta Potter: **Oie amor, que bom que vc está gostando. Vc sabe como o Draco é importante para mim. To pensando em algumas mudanças para a fic, depois converso com vc pessoalmente, te adoro muito.

**JayKay-chan: **Obrigado por ter gostado,por favor continue lendo. Valeu mesmo. .


	3. Dor

**Anjo de Gelo**

_Vamos falar de pesticida  
E de tragédias radioativas  
De doenças incuráveis  
Vamos falar de sua vida  
Preste atenção ao que eles dizem  
Ter esperança é hipocrisia  
A felicidade é uma mentira  
E a mentira é salvação  
Beba desse sangue imundo  
E você conseguirá dinheiro  
E quando o circo pega fogo  
Somos os animais na jaula  
Mas você só quer algodão-doce  
Não confunda ética com éter  
Quando penso em você eu tenho febre_

Mas quem sabe um dia eu escrevo  
Uma canção pra você  
Quem sabe um dia eu escrevo  
Uma canção pra você

É complicado estar só  
Quem está sozinho que o diga  
Quando a tristeza é sempre o ponto de partida  
Quando tudo é solidão  
É preciso acreditar num novo dia  
Na nossa grande geração perdida  
Nos meninos e meninas  
Nos trevos de quatro folhas  
A escuridão ainda é pior que essa luz cinza

Mas estamos vivos ainda  
E quem sabe um dia eu escrevo  
Uma canção pra você  
Quem sabe um dia eu escrevo  
Uma canção pra você

**Natália – Legião Urbana**

Qual o sentido da dor? Existe uma dor mais forte do que outra? Uma que ser humano nenhum possa suportar? Ele não sabia a respostas para essas perguntas, que nunca se formulavam em sua mente. Ele não sabia sentir dor.

Tem uma grande diferença entre não sentir dor e não saber demonstrar. Qual o jeito certo de se demonstrar dor? As pessoas não sabem, mas elas idealizam formulas como fazem com quase tudo.

Ele regia de uma forma diferente com a dor. Ele a ignorava, por mais que doesse. Ele ficava ouvindo as pessoas reclamando de como são infelizes e sofrem. Por que logo ele teria o direito de demonstrar que tem dor? Aos olhos dos outros ele era um garoto mimado.

Ele não se importava com a opinião das pessoas. Ele só não demonstrava a dor por que ele não sabia como. Cada pessoa demonstra de um jeito, o fato é que a dor só é importante para quem a sente. Só quem sente sabe da sua própria dor. E ele mesmo não conhecia a sua. No fundo não importava. O que sentia era deixado de lado por falta de espaço.

Um sorriso fraco e sem iluminação apareceu em seu rosto. Seus olhos voltaram à realidade. A sala principal de Hogwarts. Estava cheio de pessoas, que haviam colocado seus nomes no cálice de fogo. Que todos morressem, ele queria ver sangue.

Não queria pensar, por que sabia que seus fantasmas iriam lhe atormentar novamente. Parou de pensar. Respirou fundo e se concentrou na voz de Dumbledore, um homem que ele admirava em si, mas que ao olhar trazia alguma dor.

O diretor era mais um dos adoradores de Potter.

Mãos passaram em volta de sua cintura, ele sentiu os seios macios se encostando às suas costas. Não se moveu. E depois o queixo fino pousado em seu ombro. Ele respirou fundo, queria poder estar sozinho no escuro sem ter que encarar ou ver ninguém, aquilo lhe entediava.

- No que está pensando Draco? – perguntou a voz feminina.

- Nada demais Pansy, estou apenas observando a escolha dos campeões.

Ele na verdade pouco se importava com aquilo, mas tinha que fazer de conta que se importava, ele tirou o anel do dedo anelar da mão direita. O rodou entre os dedos e o colocou de volta. Pansy o apertou mais nos braços.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar no meio desse monte de pessoas, se quiser podemos fugir.

Era mais uma das pessoas que não o conheciam e pensavam que conheciam, mas de fato ela estava certa. Detestava aquele bando de pessoas juntas em um lugar fechado.

- Não precisa, vamos subir daqui a pouco. – disse apenas.

Ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Isso frequentemente acontecia. Ele deitou as costas no colo de Pansy quase instintivamente. Nela ele se sentia um pouco seguro, um pouco mais do que se sentia no meio de outras pessoas.

O mundo era assustador. E ele se pegou pensando em Harry Potter. Os cabelos lisos e curtos se formaram em sua mente. Rebeldes, as pontas viradas para todos os lados. O rosto fino, a pele muito branca, e aqueles grandes olhos verdes que todo mundo cansava de dizer que eram da mãe sangue ruim dele.

Ele era mais alto que Potter, mas os dois tinham praticamente o mesmo corpo. Está certo que Harry não era exatamente bom em poções e era um ótimo aluno em Defesa contra a arte das trevas. Todos cansavam de elogiá-lo por isso.

Mas e quanto a ele? Ele também era um aluno muito esforçado. Criado em uma família rica e conhecida no mundo bruxo, muito influente. As pessoas do seu mundo só tinham olhos para Potter. Pareceu por um momento que o garoto de testa rachada era o maior sofredor do mundo.

Isso o irritava, tanto que dava vontade de bater em Potter. Por que parecia que todos perdiam o direito de sofrer, por que o sofrimento do menino de ouro seria sempre maior que o sofrimento de todos.

Ele odiava Potter, sentia inveja dele, raiva e todos os sentimentos ruins que o faziam querer provocar o garoto sempre que o via.

- Harry Potter...Venha já aqui...Harry Potter...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Dumbledore, e pelos suspiros indignados de quase metade do salão. Como assim? Ele olhou mais e viu o garoto caminhando para o cálice. Seu nome em um papel queimado sendo entregue ao garoto.

Os olhos confusos percorrendo todo o salão, passando pelos olhos de gelo e depois sumindo por uma porta. Harry Potter era um campeão tribruxo.

Agora a sua raiva atingia níveis perigosos. Mas ele a controlou, como uma fera indomada que rugia em seu peito querendo sair. Ele respirou fundo, um riso metálico formado nos lábios, algo entre sarcasmo e ironia.

Ele se levantou, saiu dos braços de Pansy para correr para fora ao mesmo tempo em que os professores seguiam os passos de Potter.

Lá fora chovia, ele parou quando estava no pátio. O lugar todo molhado, água pingando em sua cabeça, e depois dali ele foi para o seu quarto. Ele se sentia confuso. Pensava em por que Potter podia e ele não? Também queria a glória eterna. Queria que seu pai o visse ao menos uma vez sem lembrar que era o herdeiro macho do clã dos Malfoys. Sem lembrar que ele era da mesma idade de Harry e menos que esse no mundo bruxo.

Bateu a porta com tudo, sentindo-a tremer, e depois se sentou na cama. Sua cabeça doía, e havia começado naquela hora, ele escutava um barulho. Um apito em seus ouvidos como o de uma chaleira de água fervente.

Ela abriu a porta tão de vagar que ele não ouviu, ele somente a notou quanto ela se ajoelhou aos seus pés para tirar-lhe as mãos do rosto.

- Sai daqui agora Pansy, estou com dor de cabeça. – disse para ela e sua voz foi firme, ela não respondeu, apenas continuou fazendo força para livrar o rosto do garoto.

Ele tinha certeza que seu rosto estava transfigurado pela raiva, somente Harry Potter fazia com que ele demonstrasse tantas coisas em uma face. Somente Harry Potter o fazia sentir a raiva como se consumisse sua pele.

- Draco... - ela chamou baixo e tirou as mãos dele como se tivesse levado choque. – Não vou sair. Você não manda em mim.

Ele levantou o rosto e agora ele sentia um balde de água invisível se derramando em si. Seu rosto relaxou, ele sentiu cada músculo voltado ao lugar.

- E não grite comigo novamente, seu idiota. Você vai me ouvir querendo ou não, e se gritar eu grito mais alto ainda. Quem você pensa que é?

- Pansy, não é uma boa hora. Eu só quero ficar em paz sozinho.

- Não. Você não vai ficar sozinho, eu vou ficar com você.

Ele a viu se abaixar e tirar os seus sapatos. Depois ela ficou de joelhos no chão, afrouxou sua gravata e a tirou para colocar na poltrona ao lado da cama. Depois ele sentiu os dedos delicados desabotoarem sua camisa, só os primeiros botões.

- Não ouse sair daqui Draco, eu já volto.

Ele nunca tinha visto a garota tão firme, ela tinha aquelas mudanças de atitude que quase a transformava na sua mãe. De fato era bem parecida, e isso o fazia ter vontade de rir. Ele nem se lembrava mais por que sua cabeça doía tanto.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltou, e entrou em seu quarto da mesma forma de antes. Tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. E colocou em suas mãos um tubo com um liquido esverdeado.

- Eu não vou tomar isso. – disse ele olhando para o liquido que tinha algumas bolhas de ar.

- É para você relaxar e dormir bem pelo menos um pouco, eu uso isso toda a noite para dormir. Minha mãe que faz, eu tenho problemas com sono, anda toma logo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas tomou. Sentiu o liquido quente descer pela sua garganta o deixando levemente mais frágil. Ele a olhou como sendo a pessoa que mais confiava.

- Por favor... Não vá. – disse ele mordendo levemente os lábios, as palavras lhe escapando como nunca antes. Ele até pensou se não era efeito da poção.

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- Sim.

Ele colocou os pés em cima da cama, se afastando para a garota sentar. Depois ele deitou e ela deitou ao seu lado, trazendo as cobertas para cobri-los.

- Nada de jantar hoje?

- Pode ir se quiser, mas essa poção me deu sono. – disse e sua voz estava de fato mais mole. Ele se sentiu tão bem, nada parecia capaz de atingi-lo.

- Não, vou ficar com você. Só estava pensando em tirá-lo do quarto para comer algo. – disse ela e sua voz era calma. Ela puxou suas mãos para si, segurando-as. – Não precisa dizer nada, mas se quiser falar eu vou ouvir.

Mas ele não disse nada, ainda não se sentia preparado para deixar ninguém entrar em sua mente. Não queria deixar ninguém entrar ali, nem com o pretexto de ajudá-lo. Ele não confiava em ninguém de fato.

Ele segurou a mão pequena de Pansy e aquilo lhe pareceu suficiente. Que ele sentisse que ela estava ali. Que ela estava por que queria estar. E que não precisava fazer aquilo, que fazia por que queria.

Ele sentia o calor dela penetrar em sua pele. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo protegido. E o sono veio feroz, ele se sentia até levemente tonto. Os sons ficando distantes. Ele ouvia alguma coisa e ao mesmo tempo nada.

o0o

Ele abriu os olhos. Mas uma noite sem dormir, ele havia se acostumado. Quando aquilo começou? Foi aquele ano, no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Era a culpa de Potter. Na verdade ele não sabia se a culpa era mesmo de Potter. Era por que ele havia gostado de colocar a culpa em Potter.

Ele sentou na cama afastou o cobertor do corpo. As cortinas estavam parcialmente abertas, e um pouco da luz da lua entrava no quarto. Os seus olhos estavam fixos naquela luz. Os olhos cor de gelo.

O ar estava fresco apesar do frio. Ele sentia o vento frio entrar e acariciar seu rosto. Sentiu vontade de levantar da cama e caminhar pela casa. Ele ficou em pé no mármore frio do chão negro. Ele sentiu o gelado do chão subir pelos seus pés. Estava descalço. Usava o mesmo pijama verde musgo que usava em Hogwarts naquele seu primeiro ano.

Ele andou de vagar, se perguntando se todos estariam mesmo dormindo. Se era só ele que estava com aquela insônia desagradável, e tinha que ficar andando pela casa para ver se sentia sono.

Ele andou para fora do quarto. Tudo estava absolutamente escuro. Ele pensou em descer para a sala de estar, quem sabe ler algum livro ou adiantar os deveres de casa.

Havia uma grande escada de madeira no final da sacada. Havia um a sacada que rodeava todo o segundo andar, formando um corredor para os quartos, deixando o meio vazio. A madeira do corrimão era larga e escura ele deslizou os dedos por ali com calma.

Com passos pequenos ele foi descendo devagar. E no fim da escada ele viu a luz acesa no último aposento do corredor de baixo. Era a sala de estar. Estava iluminada certamente pelo fogo da lareira. Nada muito claro, mas a cor do fogo refletia a madeira de todo o corredor.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Ele se lembrou que o pai não foi buscá-lo na volta da escola. Ele havia voltado com a mãe. E então pensou que talvez seu pai apenas tivesse ocupado demais para ir buscá-lo.

E agora? Seria seu pai que estava ali na sala? Ele queria ver, sentiu a curiosidade de ir até lá para ver o que estava sendo feito. E ele andou devagar até a sala.

Parou na porta, ele via o sofá de couro negro de dragão. E sabia que sentado nele em frente à lareira estava o pai. Ele o reconheceu pelos cabelos longos extremamente lisos, de um tom mais claro que os cabelos da mãe.

Pensou em ir embora. Talvez ele conseguisse voltar sem ser visto. Mas quando ele deu um passo para trás para sair. Ele viu seu pai se sentar mais para frente, desencostando do sofá.

- Entre Draco. – disse a voz firme que ele conhecia tão bem. Ele sentiu um pouco de medo.

No fundo ele sempre sentiu um pouco de medo do pai. Por mais que o orgulho de ser filho dele, e a vontade de se tornar algo parecido com o pai, fosse maior que o medo. Ele deu alguns passos para perto do sofá.

O bruxo estava sentado, usava uma camisa branca de mangas grandes e largas. Draco o viu passar os dedos pelos longos cabelos e prende-los com uma fita. Depois ele fez sinal para Draco se aproximar mais.

Ele obedeceu, ficando entre as pernas abertas do pai. O pai era alto, e forte. Tinha o corpo de um adulto. O rosto do pai era fino e bem desenhado, totalmente nobre. Os olhos intensamente cinzentos como os seus. Lucius abriu o botão da manga da blusa, no braço esquerdo.

Draco não sabia o que o pai iria fazer, mas a face calma do pai o tranqüilizou e o deixou curioso. Ele deslizou a blusa, expondo todo o anti-braço esquerdo, e depois o virou com a palma da mão esquerda para cima. E agora Draco via ali e o que parecia um desenho na pele do pai.

Era uma caveira. Um crânio que tinha uma língua de serpente. Os olhos de Draco se abriram mais ao ver aquilo. Ele se ajoelhou no chão para ver mais de perto. O pai esticou o braço para mais perto de Draco.

- Esta vendo isso Draco? – perguntou o pai. – Pode tocar, é a marca negra.

Draco segurou o braço do pai. As duas mãos pequenas, uma de cada lado da marca negra, ele passou o dedo por ela, sentindo que ela fazia um relevo na pele do pai.

- Como isso foi feito pai? – ele perguntou, e o medo foi transformado em curiosidade pura.

- Foi feito por magia, só pessoas dignas e nobres merecem essa marca. Somente bruxos puros e honrados Draco. Essa marca não é para qualquer um.

O garoto tirou as mãos, e ficou prestando atenção nas palavras do pai. Depois ele se levantou e ficou em pé diante do pai.

- Doeu? – perguntou ele para o pai.

- Não tem que se importar com isso Draco. A dor não significa nada. Essa marca é do Lord Voldemort, ele é mestre de todos nos bruxos dignos e verdadeiros. Devemos obediência a ele.

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter uma dessas um dia?

- Vai, se você merecer. Por enquanto precisa aprender a não sentir dor.

- Sim, eu quero aprender pai. – disse Draco ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo tremer levemente.

Mas o que Draco queria com aquilo no começo, não era seguir um Lord que ele nem sabia quem era. Apenas queria que seu pai sentisse orgulho dele. Ele queria muito que o pai o amasse.

- Eu vou treina-lo para servir ao Lord Draco. Por hora eu quero que fique de olho em Harry potter.

Ao mesmo instante ele se lembrou do garoto. Que havia recusado sua amizade tão solenemente. Ele olhou para o pai, Lucius agora fechava novamente a blusa.

- Mas pai, ele não é de nada. Eu ofereci minha amizade para ele, e ele recusou, é fraco. – disse ele, os olhos do pai fixo nos seus. Eu sou melhor que ele, esse garoto que sobreviveu não é nada.

Lucius se levantou. Ele sentiu isso, sentiu o quanto o pai era superior a ele, o quanto ele precisava crescer para ser alguém igual ao pai, era quase impossível aquilo de acontecer.

- É isso mesmo que eu espero Draco. – disse o pai.

Draco respirou fundo, e se deixou sentar e ele se sentiu tão infeliz naquele momento que algo lhe dizia que toda a sua dor poderia piorar.

- Por que pelo que eu ouvi, ele impediu o retorno do Lord, ele lutou contra o Lord e tirou a pedra filosofal das mãos do Lord. – ele sentiu que seu pai ficava furioso conforme falava, mesmo que a voz fosse indiferente como sempre. – E ele é o novo apanhador da grifinória, por que Draco? Por que você, que é um Malfoy ainda não conseguiu esse tipo de glória?

Draco se levantou na mesma hora em que seu pai virou para olhá-lo. Ele sentiu uma grossa lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. Silenciosa, enquanto ele sentia raiva de Harry por dentro e ao mesmo tempo, tristeza pelo pai só se importar com Harry.

- Mas pai... Eu sou o melhor aluno de poções e monto vassouras muito bem, não tenho culpa se ele é o menino de ouro do Dumbledore e de quase toda a escola.

E o pai lhe acertou fortemente o rosto com as costas da mão. E esse era o toque que o pai se dignava a dar a Draco. Sempre esse toque, o tapa com as costas da mão. Ele sentiu na hora um pouco de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios. O aparou com os dedos. Tingindo a pele branca de vermelho. E o medo voltou.

- Não chore, não criei um filho para ser fraco Draco. – disse ele e sua voz era fria como um gelo cortante. – Quer entrar para o time de quadribol, eu farei com que entre. Mas não quero você por baixo de Harry Potter. Você é um sangue puro e ele um maltido filho de uma sangue ruim.

Seus olhos estavam abertos, ele sentia o gosto do sangue na boca. Mas nem mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Foi naquele momento que ele começou a mudar por dentro. Que ele sentiu que não importava o que as pessoas diziam, ele sempre estaria sozinho.

Sua alma ficou pequena dentro do corpo. Um vazio tomou sua mente, quanto seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele não chorou mais. Depois, chorar para ele se tornou uma raridade, uma coisa que fazia quando não tinha mais jeito, e algo que ele recusava fazer por achar tão sujo.

- Se quer que eu tenha orgulho de você um dia faça por merecer. Se não vou preferir você morto a sendo meu filho.

Ele criou não medo do pai, mas foi algo pior, foi como se com aquele tapa e aquelas palavras do pai, que nunca havia lhe dado carinho, ele começasse a morrer por dentro, e se tornar aos poucos um espelho que reflete aquilo que as pessoas desejam, sem vontade própria ou sentimentos.

o0o

Ele se levantou rápido, sentia um frio pelo corpo. Não um frio normal, mas um frio de alguém que passava por uma febre, seu corpo tremia todo. Ele olhou do lado da cama, e Pansy não estava mais lá. Ele não podia culpá-la, ele nunca pediu nada para ela, não pediu para ela ser diferente. Ele não precisava de ninguém, estava acostumado a não ter.

Ele sentou, na cama. Vestiu novamente os sapatos, e sentiu uma vontade de ficar no ar puro. Ele sentiu uma vontade de sumir apenas. Seu pai queria um filho morto ou um que de orgulho a ele. Então que seja morto.

Estava irritado e cansado de tudo aquilo. Ele vestiu a capa e pegou sua vassoura, e saiu pela janela. A liberdade vinda com o vento. Suave lhe acariciando os cabelos, e por um momento único ele sentiu paz.

Depois do tapa do pai, Lucius raramente tocava no filho, mesmo que para castiga-lo, mesmo assim usava a varinha. E os treinos começaram, o pai queria que ele fosse capaz de fazer o que ninguém fazia.

Ele estava farto de Harry Potter. Ele pousou no chão perto do lago. E agora mais aquela. Agora Harry Potter era um campeão tribruxo, o que o seu pai diria? Ele olhou para o ceú e riu, riu como se estivesse sido apanhado pela loucura.

E depois sentou no chão ao lado da vassoura caída. O céu estava escuro, ao longe ele via o navio da Durmestrang, e o vento forte cercava o local. Ele estava cada vez com mais frio. Seus ossos doíam de frio, mas ele estava acostumado com aquela dor. Quantas vezes durante os treinamentos ele se esquecia da dor até desmaiar por causa dela.

Mas isso nunca importava para o pai. O que interessava era o que Potter fazia de extraordinário que sempre era melhor do que ele fazia.

Ele mordeu levemente os lábios, olhando para o céu, ele não se importaria se chovesse, seria melhor do que aquele céu bonito, cheio de estrelas. Ele estava com febre, seu corpo tremia cada vez mais, e ele sentiu que tinha que deitar.

- Malfoy? – disse uma voz firme que ele já conhecia, e aquilo esquentou seus nervos. Ele pensou em levantar, mas seu corpo não permitiu.

Era a voz de Potter. E todos os sentimentos que ele tinha pelo menino de ouro cresceram rapidamente. Ele se levantou e ficou de frente para o outro.

Ele sentiu que tudo aquilo mexia com ele de uma forma inteiramente nova. Todos aqueles sentimentos por Potter. Ele pensou em virar as costas e sair.

Analisou o outro de cima a baixo. E os seus olhos ficaram frios como uma tempestade se armando.

- O que você quer Potter? Por que está aqui, quer me atormentar, me azarar ou quem sabe dedar que eu estou fora da cama? Pode fazer isso eu não ligo.

Mas o outro parecia imune a sua raiva. De uma forma nova e estranha, ele parecia até mesmo calmo e assustado com a sua forma de agir. E claro que ele o odiava, na verdade ele queria acreditar no seu ódio. Mas o que ele sentia mesmo era mágoa por tudo o que Harry sempre havia representado em sua vida.

Por um momento ele queria apenas que nada daquilo existisse, ele queria sentir dor e demonstra-la e mostrar suas fraquezas com ela.

- Não vou fazer nada disso Malfoy, você me odeia, mas eu não sinto isso por você. – disse Harry. O garoto desviou os olhos verdes dele.

Ele viu Harry se afastar um pouco dele. As palavras do garoto provocaram nele uma reação estranha, que talvez o outro ignorasse o que ele sentia, ele não odiava Potter. E então pensou no torneio tribruxo. Draco riu de forma nervosa, como se quisesse afetar o outro com o seu riso. 

- Deve estar orgulhoso agora que é um campeão tribruxo. – disse ele e sua voz soou felina como sempre, mas com um pouco a mais de maldade. Deve ser fácil para você ter colocado o nome, mesmo sendo proibido. Aposto que Dumbledore mesmo deve ter posto o seu nome.

Ele sentia sua mágoa naquelas palavras e não sentia raiva de Potter, e sim mágoa, o outro ficou em silêncio, os olhos no lago. Draco o olhou, imaginou ter visto uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos do outro. Como Harry poderia sentir tristeza?

- Eu entendo que pense assim. – disse Harry. O garoto voltou os olhos para si, e eram tão brilhantes, tão diferentes dos olhos de Draco. – Mas eu não fiz isso, não queria estar nesse torneio, eu só queria ser um aluno normal.

Ele colocou a mão na própria testa. Estava com febre, e aquilo era uma alucinação, como Potter poderia ser tão humilde? E aquela humildade toda o tocou, ele também queria ser normal, queria chorar como qualquer criança e ser amado pelos pais.

Mas todo aquele sentimento que Potter transmitia só fazia com que Draco, sentisse mais mágoa do garoto. Por que Potter parecia atrair para si toda a pena do mundo.

Draco passou os dedos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Estava tão cansado, de tudo e de toda aquela vida, até mesmo de sentir aquilo por Potter.

- Ah, sim. Mais um motivo para que tenham pena do pobre Harry Potter.

Ao dizer aquilo o seu tom de voz era diferente. Não era o tom superior de sempre. Era um tom realmente magoado, e cheio de uma tristeza desconhecida. Mas que provocou uma fúria em Harry.

O garoto que sobreviveu andou até ficar de frente para Draco. Draco o olhou de cima por ser mais alto era fácil. O rosto de harry estava vermelho. Ele parecia chocado com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Quem disse que eu quero que as pessoas tenham pena de mim? – disse ele e sua voz era carregada de sentimentos. Draco se sentiu inútil por não conseguir colocar os sentimentos assim na voz. – Eu não pedi para nada disso acontecer, você não entende o que é dor, não me conhece Draco.

E então ele se deu conta que não conhecia Harry Potter de verdade, que tudo o que falavam poderia ser uma farsa, e que ele não se importava com Potter por que Potter não se importava com ele. Harry também não o conhecia.

- Você tem razão. Eu sou infeliz, eu não te conheço. – disse e sua voz era fria e calma, quase letal. – Mas você também não me conhece Potter.

- Conheço o suficiente para não gostar. – disse ele levantando o rosto. – Você é patético Draco.

Draco riu, um riso baixo enquanto ele olhava a grama em seus pés. Ele não queria pensar em mais nada, nem queria estar ali discutindo com Potter, aquilo era extremamente cansativo. Ele deu alguns passos ficando mais perto do outro. Colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Você não me importa, sinceramente. – disse ele com calma. – Por mim, não estou nem ai se o Lord vai matá-lo ou não, eu realmente não me importo.

- Claro! Você está do lado dele. Até me mataria se isso fosse trazer glória para a sua família. É triste isso Draco, nós poderíamos ter sido amigos.

- O que? – disse ele e agora sua voz era de indignação. – Não poderíamos. Você recusou a minha amizade para ficar com aquele sangue ruim lembra?

- Eu recusei por que você foi um idiota metido e arrogante como sempre é. – disse ele com extrema raiva, mas Draco parecia uma parede sem demonstrar nada disso. Talvez isso passasse a Harry a impressão de que ele era apenas mimado.

- Que seja, não importa mais. Eu quero é que você morra.

Mas as palavras de Draco não eram verdadeiras, tudo o que ele queria era viver em paz. Ele chegou a desejar que Potter não existisse e nem Lord Voldemort, achava tudo aquilo ridículo.

Ele viu Harry olhar para o lado totalmente desconcertado. Mas voltando para olhá-lo.

- Você devia ter morrido com aquela sua mãe sangue ruim. E assim quem sabe as pessoas poderiam ter uma vida normal.

E naquele momento, Draco o olhava com olhos frios e cinzentos. Que Harry lhe acertou o rosto com um tapa. Um tapa muito fraco, muito diferente do tapa do pai. Ele estava acostumado com aquilo, nem mexeu o rosto.

- Não me toque seu nojento. – disse Draco. – Você só trouxe infelicidade para todo mundo, essa sede de Lord Voldemort por matá-lo, estragou muitas famílias.

Harry o empurrou com as duas mãos em punho. Ele caiu para trás com aquilo. Nunca pensou que o outro ficaria tão furioso, ele não via nada em suas palavras que pudesse deixá-lo assim.

Draco segurou no outro, e os dois caíram no chão de grama verde. Draco sentiu suas costas bater em algo, enquanto Harry estava caído em cima de si.

Mas ele não olhou para Harry, ele olhou para as estrelas no céu. Como olhos, que brilhavam e o olhavam. Ele fechou os olhos, se sentia levemente tonto. A febre, ele respirou fundo. Mas Harry não se levantou, e uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

Harry enfiou o rosto no seu peito e chorou. Ele não sabia como o outro tinha aquela capacidade de chorar tão facilmente assim. Harry então se levantou. Draco demorou um pouco. Ele sentiu o corpo do garoto levantar, e o calor que tinha em si sumiu como uma brisa de vento passando suave.

Ele se levantou com calma. E olhou para o outro. De cima a baixo, sentia suas lágrimas, e elas o angustiavam por que ele não conseguia chorar assim.

- Você é fraco, não vai durar nem cinco minutos nesse torneio vai ser divertido.

- Se você acha assim. Não me importo com você também Malfoy, você é desprezível.

- Acha mesmo que essas palavras tolas, xingamentos trouxas vão me afetar. Eu não ligo para isso.

- Você não liga para nada, não sente Malfoy, é isso que o torna fraco e patético. Tão fraco quanto Voldemort, não sabe amar.

O rosto do garoto que sobreviveu estava totalmente molhado por lágrimas. Ele ficou olhando para aquilo como se fosse um grande mistério da vida.

- Tudo bem. Eu não amo mesmo, e sentimentos só enfraquecem.

- Tenho pena de você por pensar assim.

Potter virou as costas para sair. Ele também se virou para olhar o garoto sumir, era bom ele queria ficar sozinho. Ele queria poder se soltar e ser como ele é.

Mas Draco saiu dali antes. Ele saiu andando por corredores tortuosos, ele saiu de perto do lago, entrando em um corredor desconhecido. Mas ele se sentiu sufocar quando olhou para aqueles olhos tão verdes. Era como se toda a sua culpa se misturasse com a sua dor. 

Ele correu até chegar ao banheiro do quinto andar. O banheiro da Murta que Geme. Mas ele estava vazio. Então correu até parar em frente a pia. Ele sentia o rosto quente por que tinha vontade de chorar.

Apertou os dedos na porcelana antiga da pia. Ele abriu a torneira, e molhou o rosto. O frio se tornou mais forte. Ele sentia o corpo todo tremer como se estivesse chorando sem lágrimas.

E ele o seguiu, logo Harry Potter estava ali, ele estava desorientado. Ele olhou para o outro, seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele não podia brigar, não doente daquele jeito. Não entendia o que o outro queria ali. Indo atrás dele como se fosse um amigo preocupado.

- O que venho fazer atrás de mim. Não sou patético? Não devia ter me seguido.

Ele disse aquilo gritando. E sua voz pela primeira vez tomou forma de um sentimento, mesmo que um sentimento ruim como a raiva. Sua mascara se desmanchava aos poucos, sentia febre.

Harry andou até ele, os passos firmes e decididos, uma expressão séria no rosto. Quando Harry ficou de frente para ele, de uma forma que ele sentia o perfume do outro lhe tocar a face. Harry esticou as mãos. E Draco virou o rosto fechando os olhos.

Não queria aquele toque, ele não queria ver sua mascara caindo. E Harry colocou a mão na sua testa. E a sensação foi indescritível. Ele sentiu que poderia desfalecer e se vencer pela febre.

- Você esta com febre Draco. – disse Harry. – Eu sabia disso desde que coloquei os olhos em você.

Draco não teve coragem de pedir para o outro tirar a mão dele. Não sabia o porquê, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Ele apertou mais a mão na pia, encostou-se a ela. Sua cabeça latejava.

- Não importa para você se estou com febre.

- Não! Eu não consigo agir assim nem com você Draco. Eu não odeio você.

- Mas deveria não é? – disse ele.

Harry suspirou como se estivesse se conformando com a forma do outro ser. Ele tirou a mão do rosto de Draco e tirou a própria capa para passar ao ombro do garoto, colocando nele.

- Você é só um garotinho assustado que ainda pode ser salvo.

Se fosse sua mascara, ele falaria para Harry que ele enlouqueceu. Mas naquele dia não estava normal. Estava fraco. Estava com seu eu verdadeiro na flor da pele.

Então não disse nada, ele ficou em silêncio. Como poderia Potter ser assim com ele? Tão cuidadoso. Demorou muito tempo até que Draco falasse, as mãos de Harry ainda pousadas em seu ombro lhe provocando um pouco de calor.

- Por que você age assim?

- Assim como?

- Tão cuidadoso.

Eu faria isso por qualquer um Draco. Não é só por que é você.

Então Draco se deu conta que o outro fazia aquilo por causa do seu espírito de ajudar a todos os que precisassem.

- Eu...eu não quero o seu casaco Potter.

- Mas você precisa dele. Depois você me devolve. – disse ele e um sorriso brilhou no rosto do jovem.

- Você disse que eu sou infeliz, e que sou patético, e mimado. Que eu não sei sobre dor. – Draco desviou os olhos para a janela do banheiro enquanto falava. – Mas, todo mundo tem suas próprias dores, sua dor não é maior do que a dor de ninguém.

Harry ficou calado o ouvindo falar. Refletindo aquelas palavras leves do outro. Ele sim, olhava para Draco. E Draco sentia o peso daquele olhar. Ele puxou o casaco do outro que estava em seu corpo, apertando o tecido nos dedos.

- Você tem razão, me desculpe por julgá-lo. Talvez você conhecesse a dor melhor que eu. Não existe uma dor igual à outra.

Draco voltou o olhar para ele. Seu peito parecia que explodiria, ele estava concordando consigo. E mais, estavam conversando civilizadamente. Ele continuava encostado na pia, o corpo fraco. O perfume de Harry era suave e amadeirado. Invadia suas narinas como uma tentação, ou maldição que começava a prendê-lo.

- É você não parece com alguém que quer participar de um torneio que coloca em risco a própria vida.

- Nem um pouco. – disse ele suspirando.

- No fundo nos dois não nos conhecemos.

O que Draco sabia, e que por mais que qualquer pessoa tentasse nunca ninguém teria paciência para conhecê-lo por inteiro. As pessoas se cansavam, e ele não parecia colaborar.

- É, acho que não. Mas também você não colabora muito não é? 

Draco respirou fundo. Ele sentiu vontade de dormir. Ele se desencostou da pia. Seu rosto estava calmo, ele se sentia estranhamente bem.

- Boa sorte no torneio Potter. – disse sério como sempre, frio como sempre.

- Não precisa me chamar de Potter, pode me chamar de Harry.

- Harry...- disse ele se corrigindo. – Eu vou dormir, para ver se a febre passa.

- Draco, você me odeia?

E ele pensou por um momento, na verdade não odiava mesmo. Só sentia uma inveja do outro. Harry se aproximou de Draco. E colocou as mãos em seu rosto, segurando firme ali.

Sem saber o porquê Draco estremeceu por dentro. O toque leve e suave no rosto que ele nunca levava de ninguém. E aproximou o rosto do dele. Draco instintivamente fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua bochecha. E ao mesmo tempo seu corpo todo tremeu.

Ele continuou parado, passou a língua pelos lábios. Estavam secos e quentes. Ele não entendia aquele momento que aconteceu. Não entendia como Harry poderia tratá-lo assim. Como ele não havia reagido. Ele riu.

- E se amanhã eu trata-lo como sempre? – perguntou para Harry.

O garoto moreno deu de ombros. E depois se virou de costas para começar a andar, ele viu Harry parar na porta para olhá-lo.

- Você que sabe. Pode me tratar como achar melhor Draco, desde que acabe agindo assim por que quer.

- Harry... - chamou ele antes do outro sair, Harry parou no meio do caminho. – Eu não te odeio.

Harry sorriu e por fim deixou o banheiro. Draco pensou o que estava acontecendo consigo. Ele olhou para todo o banheiro vazio, e ainda tinha a tal febre. Mas não sentia dor, se sentisse devia ser algo tão mínimo que ele nem se dava conta.

Ele ficou ainda um tempo ali até conseguir voltar para o seu quarto. Ele nunca mudaria com Harry Potter, nunca ninguém iria entrar em sua vida de verdade, ele continuaria a ser superficial com todo mundo. E a vida continuaria como sempre havia sido.

Na mesma noite, ele chamou o elfo doméstico, que antes era seu. O Dobby, e lhe entregou a capa de Harry Potter. O elfo ficou muito feliz de entregar a capa ao outro.

Ele tirou as roupas e entrou no banho, para ver se assim baixava a febre. Ele sentiu a água cair em seu corpo, ele sentia como se tivesse passado o dia todo treinando com o pai. Sua alma doía.

E ele voltava a sua vida real, a sua dor real que ele não demonstrava por ser menor que a de todo mundo. De fato, não importava se Harry Potter o tinha beijado, e que sua face ainda estivesse quente pelo beijo, ele nunca deixaria ninguém se aproximar de si.

Estava acostumado a ficar sozinho. Nem se ele quisesse alguém conseguiria se aproximar de sua essência. No final, ele sabia que estava sozinho, e que ele era a única pessoa que teria paciência consigo, e que compreenderia suas dores.

Depois daquilo, ele ainda brigou com Potter. Foi castigado por Olho-tonto por causa disso. Mas não importava nada. Ele poderia olhar para o céu e sorrir. Por que de alguma forma estava seguro.

**Notas: **Oieee gente, mais um cap de Anjo na área. Será que tem alguém que lê essas notas. Olha para o lado para ver se alguém esta ouvindo. Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que esse cap ficou triste, me desculpem por isso. E ficou um pouco superficial. Mas no próximo cap eu vou me aprofundar mais, momentos de Draco continuarão sendo mostrados na fic. Espero que tenham curtido. Adorei escrever a cena da marca negra... rs...  
Beijos a todos os leitores... 

"FAÇA UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ! DEIXE UM REVIEW! É FÁCIL E RÁPIDO, E VOCÊ AINDA PODE DAR OPINIÕES."

PS: Leiam minha outra fic "Inocente como um humano" e comentem, se não ela será esquecida...por mim.

**Respostas dos reviews:**

**Juliana Guerreiro: **Obrigadooo pelo comentário. Bem, eu também pensei assim, e como gosto muito do Draco resolvi fazer uma. E a fic toda será sobre o ponto de vista dele das coisas. Chegando até o livro sete.

Continue acompanhado e obrigado...

**JayKay-chan: **Rs, não é que ele é frio, ele só é indiferente. Nesse cap dá para notar isso. Obrigado por ler e pelo review... Eu acho que vou atualizar ao menos de quinze em quinze dias...

Beijoss...

**Srta Potter: **Oieee amoooorr... Que bom que vc gostou desse cap. Por que eu tv meio assim com ele. Esse aqui também não ficou Muito Bom. Mas eu espero que tenham gostado sei lá. Vc sabe o quanto o Draco é importante para mim não é? E por que começou a ser? Eu te amo muito, e vc também é tudo de mais importante na minha vida. Não é atoa que carrego Harry Potter comigo. E em minha mão… Te amo.


	4. Máscara

**Anjo de Gelo**

Em um sonho eu ví além desse mundo  
Nenhuma lingua falando mentiras  
O silêncio estava encobrindo tudo por dentro  
Em um sonho eu ví a mim mesma  
caindo ao meu lado  
Não podia rastejar de volta ao meu corpo

Nenhum sorriso no meu rosto  
Realidade espelhada nas profundas marcas da vida  
Por muito tempo sacrifiquei meus sentimentos por aqueles  
que tomaram tudo até não existir mais nada

Eu não estou no meu objetivo  
Eu tenho que amar tambem minha outra metade  
Para alcançar  
o ponto decisivo  
Visto que só em meus sonhos eu sou minha maior inimiga

Até que eu tivesse descoberto que eu apenas amava a sua metade em mim  
tanto tempo eu gastei - sem conhecer a mim mesma  
Tanto amor eu dei pra todo mundo mas nada para mim  
Minha luz estava queimando até o fim

Agora você me mostrou que duas metades completas fazem um inteiro mais forte  
Tambem fora de mim e eu sentí a força  
retornando a mim eu encontrei o amor outra vez

Não poderia ter lutado sozinha  
Obrigada por ter me ouvido a tempo  
Eu o abençoo pela confiança que você me deu  
quando eu não admitia estar fraca

Eu estou próxima de meu objetivo esperando realmente  
que eu não caia  
antes que eu alcance  
o ponto decisivo  
Aonde nós não somos mais os mesmos

Eu não percebí que estava mudando  
Não estava vivendo meus dias sem nomes  
Agora eu estou aquí com você  
Para ficar alem  
do ponto decisivo  
de meus sonhos

Eu encontrei meu objetivo - agora eu posso encarar a mim mesma  
novamente  
Eu lhe agradeço por  
me amar  
e nos manter  
no caminho certo

**The Turning Point - Lacrimosa**

Tudo estava um silêncio perigoso, como se alguma coisa estivesse errada. Ele podia sentir uma sombra percorrendo o lugar. Ele se depararia com a dor e com o prazer que ela poderia causar. Ele desceu da cama para chão gelado de mármore preto, ele adorava a sensação de choque que sentia quando os pés quentes tocavam o chão.

O silêncio era palpável, era tenebroso e tocava a pele. Ele saiu do quarto, para o corredor, desceu as escadas. Seu coração batia mais rápido a cada passo, como se acompanhasse o ritmo deles. Os dedos eram raspados nas paredes frias. Será que seus pais estavam dormindo? Ele se lembrou do ano anterior, quando ele perdeu o sono à noite, como estava perdendo àquela hora. E ele encontrou o pai, e o pai havia lhe mostrado a marca negra.

Pensou se encontraria o pai de novo. Muitas lembranças estavam em sua mente. Ele se lembrou do começo daquele segundo ano, quando encontrou o trio de ouro na livraria, mas agora era fim, aquele ano em si tinha acabado.

Ele parou na janela, ao contrário do ano anterior, a lareira estava apagada, o lugar estava frio. As janelas da sala grande ficavam ao lado da lareira, e pegavam à parede toda. Os vidros estavam abertos, e um vento forte vinha de fora empurrando e fazendo as cortinas finas e negras flutuarem.

Ele temeu um pouco continuar, mas então ele viu algo na escuridão do jardim. Ele viu uma massa de cabelos tão claros quanto o seu passar ali, levados pelo vento. Ele correu para a janela, poderia passar facilmente por ela se quisesse. Mas ele se escondeu na escuridão segura da sala. Os olhos cinzentos acompanhavam o pai, que agora estava parado um pouco a sua frente, se Lucius se virasse o veria ali.

Ele apertava com a mão o tecido da cortina. Seu pai estava com a varinha na mão. Mas Draco não via o seu rosto, estava de costas. Os cabelos soltos flutuavam com o vento como raios de sol. Ele usava uma bata branca que ia até o meio das coxas. A calça e o sapato eram pretos, e ele estava segurando a varinha, rodando-a nos dedos. Olhava para o céu como se pudesse absorvê-lo e desvenda-lo, com apenas um olhar.

- Draco. – disse e sua voz parecia conter um leve tom de divertimento.

Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, e tremeu ao mesmo tempo, seu pai parecia vê-lo mesmo de costas. Ele se aproximou do pai, passando pela janela de vidro.

- Sua varinha Draco. Acho que consegue pega-la daqui não é? – perguntou o pai.

Ele não entendeu o que seu pai queria. Mas sua educação era outra, ele foi educado para obedecer ao pai acima de tudo. Respeitá-lo demais, ele não sabia o que aconteceria caso fugisse as regras. Ele levantou a mão para o seu quarto, onde as janelas estavam abertas.

- Accio Varinha. – demorou apenas alguns segundos até que ela estivesse em suas mãos, à varinha negra.

Lucius se virou, ficando de frente para Draco. Draco engoliu seco. Ele viu o pai, com os olhos nos seus, sem desviar ou piscar. Depois, Lucius prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, ele nunca tinha visto o pai prende-lo daquela forma. O pescoço alvo a mostra, o rosto fino, mas sem expressão. Os olhos gelados, algumas mechas de seus cabelos tocando uma parte dos ombros à mostra.

Você aprendeu a duelar em Hogwarts esse ano. – disse Lucius com um sorriso suave no rosto. Não sei se fico orgulhoso, ou decepcionado com você Draco.

Eu fui melhor que o Potter no duelo. – disse ele tentando argumentar, ele ainda não sabia que não adiantava argumentar com Lucius Malfoy.

Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, Potter se livrou da cobra que você lançou falando a língua das cobras. – disse ele calmo para o filho. – Isso é ser melhor Draco?

Draco não respondeu, ele abaixou o rosto para o chão. Segurando a varinha nas mãos. Sem compreender o que o pai queria de fato com tudo aquilo. Além é claro de lhe dar uma bronca por ter ido pior que o Potter, sendo que ele não via as coisas por aquele lado.

- A reverência Draco. – disse Lucius.

Para em seguida curvar o corpo para frente, os cabelos presos escorregaram ao lado de seu rosto. Draco percebeu que seu pai queria duelar com ele. Talvez não acabasse sendo nada ruim, ele estava sem sono, e o pai parecia estar também. Ele imitou os gestos do pai.

- Não vou desarmá-lo, mas saiba que isso pode acontecer em um duelo. Esse vai ser muito diferente do jogo infantil que teve com Potter. – disse ele, sua voz era baixa, e ele se levantou. Apontando a varinha direto ao filho.

- Mas... – pensou em começar a dizer. Mas o pai o interrompeu.

- É um duelo de verdade, você vai começar a treinar comigo. Não interessa o porquê, logo vai compreender que será necessário.

Aquela era um situação nova para Draco por mais que soubesse que aquilo era um duelo de verdade. Que ele poderia atingir o pai. Não sabia se estava preparado para enfrentá-lo. Sua alma estava vazia, ele tremia levemente quando ergueu a varinha.

Antes, porém que pudesse pronunciar algo, viu um raio branco sair da varinha do pai. Iluminando e se refletindo nos olhos azuis de ambos. Sem que os lábios do pai se movessem um pouco. Aquilo que ele nem sabia o que era o atingiu em cheio na boca do estomago. Ele foi lançado uns três metros para trás.

Sentiu como se um gelo se espalhasse por seu corpo. E logo depois a dor, seu pai nem havia se movido. Ele sentou no chão, o corpo todo doía. Ele colocou as mãos nos lábios, pelos dedos escorria sangue de sua boca.

- Você...pronunciou um feitiço mudo... – disse devagar. Limpando na barra do pijama o sangue dos lábios. O gosto metálico na boca inteira. A dor era tanta que ele teve que fazer um esforço para levantar. Lágrimas salgadas e quentes escorriam pelos olhos.

- Num duelo Draco, o inimigo não vai querer saber. Ele vai usar todas as suas armas e o seu conhecimento para atingir o que quer. – disse ele começando a caminhar até o filho. Parando na sua frente. – Você esta chorando Draco?

Na hora ele pensou em muitas coisas. O fato de aquilo estar acontecendo e ser sério talvez fosse o de menos. Ele sabia de alguma forma que o pai não gostaria de vê-lo chorando. Ele parou na hora, secou as lágrimas, ele viu como o mundo fora de si era diferente. Nada era como pensava ser. O mundo se abria para ele em outros horizontes, a dor era a mostra de que ele estava vivo.

- Não estou. – disse ele segurando a varinha. O pai sorriu sem abrir os lábios. E levantou a mão com a varinha para batê-lo no rosto. Draco fechou os olhos e virou o rosto de lado. 

- Não minta para mim. Isso me irrita. – disse ele. Alguma dor começou em algum lugar. Espalhando pelo corpo. Como se espinhos furassem seu corpo de dentro. – Me irrita mais do que ver você chorando como um fraco.

A dor se espalhou, fazendo com que seus joelhos fossem atraídos para o chão. Ele nem sentiu a dor dos joelhos, quando a dor de seu corpo era tão forte que ele só conseguia pensar em morrer logo, ele gritou. Ao menos pensava que estava gritando, ele ouvia um grito, que parecia um tanto seu.

O pai parou der repente. E ele sentiu um alivio, como se os espinhos tivessem sumido. Deixando para trás a carne latejante. Ele percebeu que estava encolhido no chão. Abraçando o próprio corpo, que sua varinha não estava mais nas mãos. Ele abriu os olhos.

A grama do jardim estava perto de seus olhos. Ele respirava fundo, era um pesadelo? Ele teria gritado até seu pai parar. Ele subiu os olhos. O pai continuava no mesmo lugar. Sempre sem tocá-lo. Sempre a estátua de mármore. Mas naquele momento ele sabia que aquilo não era o que ele pensou antes. Não era uma forma de seu pai descontar suas frustrações. 

Mas era para torná-lo forte que a dor vinha. Então ele teria que amar a dor, como uma aliada. Ele estava com medo de se mover. Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos. Quando ele começou a se sentar, porém, ele ouviu os passos do pai deixando o lugar.

Ele agora fazia parte da paisagem, sua dor era única e afundava em sua alma. Ele estava só e nada importava, tudo começava ali. Ele seria o mesmo, a mesma pintura bonita de um quadro com uma história triste.

Ele se levantou. Os joelhos sangravam como nunca. Ele se concentrava em apreciar aquela dor como resposta a vida. Ele via o pai partir. Poderia se sentir pior do que agora. Ele sorriu por que não devia chorar. Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes de sua própria dor, e foi ali que tudo começou.

Sua mente falava tantas coisas que ele não sabia que voz ouvir. Umas que ele merecia, outras que eram para o bem de todos, e até algumas o pediam para cair no infinito. Mas ele sentia dor de cabeça com essas vozes falando. Ele tentou andar. E ir para o seu quarto, pegou a varinha.

Ele teria que ser mais forte que tudo o que lhe acontecia, ele suava frio, a dor ainda existia, como se tudo tivesse deixado feridas abertas. O caminho de volta foi sombrio por que seu futuro era incerto. Ele só conseguiu ir até o pé da escada antes de cair sentado de novo.

" Por que isso aconteceu. Eu fui fraco. Eu não fui o filho que ele queria ter, ele queria ter um filho mais forte que eu. Não posso chorar, não devo, as lágrimas são para fracos. Ele vai se irritar, eu tenho que calar a dor." – pensava ele.

As lágrimas, porém pareciam correr sem obedecer. Depois ele ouviu o barulho de pés descalços correndo no chão. Ele viu uma camisola branca farfalhante na sua frente. Braços o abraçaram com carinho. Dizendo que o amavam, cabelos dourados caíram em sua face como o véu de uma Veela. E logo, suas dores foram passando, enquanto um liquido se derramava em seus lábios. Amargos como o fel.

- Draco... Calma meu anjo. – disse a voz.

Mas ele repudiou as mãos, ele fugiu delas. Não queria amor ou carinho, não queria nada além de ficar sozinho na escuridão e dormir sem pensar. Ele se levantou. Sabia que se seu pai soubesse que ele deixou a mãe cuidar dele, ficaria ainda mais furioso.

Se é que o pai poderia sentir esse tipo de sentimento. Ele olhou para a mãe, ela o olhava com amor, seu rosto tinha um pouco de medo e surpresa. E então ele a deixou ali. E se escondeu no quarto escuro, o único lugar aparentemente seguro para ele.

Ele se tornaria forte. Mesmo se não soubesse o que o tornaria forte de verdade. E qual era o ideal do pai para pessoas fortes, seria o Lord?

o0o

O salão estava preparado. E ele sabia como seria aquele baile chato de inverno, ele não estava com vontade de ir. Fora praticamente convidado por Pansy, quando deveria ser o contrário. Mas a garota jogou indiretas o dia todo, e quando viu que ele não dava mostras de que a convidaria ela disse que iria com ele.

Estava vestindo uma camisa branca, com gravata borboleta, estava penteando os cabelos. Olhando o reflexo do espelho. Na verdade ele não gostava de olhar-se no espelho, sempre tentava ver mais fundo. Tentando ver sua alma, se afundando nela.

Ele respirou fundo, e depois se sentou na cama, o quarto estava vazio, ele sabia que estava atrasado para encontrar Pansy na sala comunal. Mas por ele ficaria ali, não queria se misturar com as pessoas, cada vez mais ele queria ficar ali sozinho.

Por fim levantou do lugar, e pegou o baú onde antes era guardado o unicórnio e agora estava vazio, se negava que sentia falta dele. Mas achou talvez que precisava ocupá-lo com alguma coisa, agora que estava vazio.

Deixou o baú de canto e saiu. Desceu as escadas para a torre da sonserina, e o lugar era ampliado para caber um quarto para cada aluno. E era assim, para respeitar a individualidade e a solidão de cada sonserino. Eles eram pessoas solitárias por natureza, ao menos queriam parecer ser.

Pansy estava parada em frente à lareira, como se estivesse concentrada ali. Ela usava um vestido verde musgo. Era tomara que caia e brilhante em cima na parte do busto. A saia ia até os pés, de veludo verde, os cabelos estavam presos no alto deixando o pescoço comprido e nu a mostra. O rosto estava levemente brilhante. Os lábios em um batom negro.

Ela se virou. na frente o vestido fazia um V, como um vestido de uma princesa. Ele tinha que admitir que ela estava linda, ele não poderia nega-la, não assim. Não naquela noite em que sairia para um baile tão importante. Ele andou até ela e logo estavam indo para o baile em silêncio.

Ele viu com um pouco de dor e raiva, Potter com Patil no meio do salão começando a dança. E sorriu, pelo menos Pansy estava mais bonita que a parceira do outro. Tinha que falar que realmente as Sonserinas sabiam se vestir.

E logo ele estava dançando com Pansy no meio do salão. Ele passou a mão pela cintura pequena a enlaçando. Ela tinha um perfume suave de maçã, que ele estava adorando. No começo ele não conseguiu relaxar em seus braços. Ainda via Harry, ainda pensava no inimigo.

Mas logo ele relaxou, quando sentiu aquele perfume que vinha de Pansy. Mesmo sabendo que logo ele sairia dali.

- Draco, obrigado por vir comigo. – disse ela em tom provocante.

Ela levantou o rosto, seus lábios estavam perto. Agora alguma música rolava em algum lugar, ele via Harry Potter dançando perto dele. Então fechou os olhos e se deixou beijar pela garota. Na verdade ele a beijou, ele cobriu seus lábios de uma forma desejosa e completa.

Seus lábios eram macios. Ele se sentiu flutuar, a Pansy não era quem ele amava. Não amava a ninguém e nem sabia se poderia amar. Não sabia o porquê, mas quando abriu os olhos e viu que Harry não estava mais lá e nem em lugar nenhum, ele sentiu um vazio.

o0o

Ele se sentou na beirada do terraço, por fim Pansy tinha ido dormir e ele estava como queria sozinho. A noite estava levemente fria, ele se lembrou que a capa de Potter faria falta.

Mas logo se recriminou por pensar em Potter, aquela conversa tinha sido em um momento de fraqueza agora ele estava bem. Não teria como acontecer aquilo de novo. Ele ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si. Não deu atenção, o que ele queria mesmo era ficar sozinho.

Ele respirou fundo, ele era assim por natureza, ele não gostava de companhias, o irritava ter que ser diferente sempre na frente de alguém, e assim ele era, sendo uma forma de proteger sua essência, que pensassem que ele era daquele jeito. Não importava o que pensavam. Por que ele só se importava consigo. Ele não tinha que provar nada a ninguém.

- Malfoy. – disse a voz, estranhamente não havia raiva nela. Mas sim uma educação contida.

Ele riu, era Potter de novo. Nossa! Esse não morreria já, infelizmente. Por que sempre tinha que aparecer quando ele estava de saco cheio de teatro. Mas ele não se virou, sentiu o estomago pular na hora.

- Nossa, você sempre consegue me achar. E sempre nas piores horas Potter. Por que você não foi engolido por aquele dragão, eu teria dado pulos de alegria. – disse com a sua melhor voz de arrogância.

Ele estava cansado do outro, cansada da fama do outro e tudo o que envolvia Harry Potter, o bondoso menino que sobreviveu. Enquanto ele era o sonserino mal, arrogante e mimado. Sorriu mais com aqueles pensamentos.

- Ah, me desculpe Malfoy por ter sobrevivido a algo que você certamente teria saído correndo chorando para o colinho do seu pai como sempre. 

Sim, a mesma história de novo. Se bem que ele tinha dado motivos, mas era isso que ele queria. Que sua dor ou seus infortúnios fossem escondidos em sua alma, eram suas fraquezas, como o coração exposto de dragão que poderia ser apunhalado e morto.

- Ah, chega. – disse se calando completamente. – Não que falar com você Potter.

Ele viu que o outro não respondeu. Mas o viu parar do seu lado desacompanhado como se estivesse mesmo o procurando. Mas aquilo era ridículo, ele não faria aquilo nunca. Eles se odiavam desde o começo do ano, e por quê? Ao menos da parte de Draco, ele sentia que o outro era um risco para o seu segredo. Sentia que só Harry poderia tirar sua máscara.

- Tudo bem, você não é obrigado Malfoy. – disse Potter, e sua voz era suave como ele nunca tinha ouvido. O garoto era corajoso. – Mas eu sei qual é o seu problema, você é por fora o que você queria ser por dentro e não é? Você tem raiva de mim por que eu sou livre para ser quem sou.

Sim, mas uma vez era verdade, o outro às vezes acertava sem notar. E aquilo doía nele e muito. Ele respirou fundo. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros e não respondeu. Era a sua máscara presa por pouco em seu rosto, deixando escapar uma luz sua.

Ele olhou de soslaio para o outro, vendo que seu rosto estava virado para frente. Potter se apoiava na beirada do terraço, os dedos entrelaçados, ele olhava para frente com os olhos verdes. A pele era tão branca como a sua, ele via relances da cicatriz. Tinha que odiar Harry Potter, mas por que era tão difícil?

Ele não conseguia sentir nada. A única coisa que ele sentia era sua dor, o resto eram sentimentos que acontecia na hora e depois passavam como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Ele chegou a pensar que a sua dor era tão forte que nunca, ninguém poderia fazê-lo sentir-se pior. Por que ele vivia? Era uma pergunta constante.

Talvez ele tivesse aprendido a gostar da dor. E ele gostava, de chorar e de sentir dor, por que parecia que esses eram os únicos sentimentos profundos que ele conseguia sentir até aquela noite. Noite em que ele beijou Pansy por que Harry estava olhando.

- Já que não disse nada é por que eu acertei. – disse Harry. – Por que não se mostra para mim? Mostra o que você é de verdade, ou não tem coragem?

Draco se virou para ele totalmente. Harry o olhava. Os olhos verdes tão fortes e tão bonitos como ele nunca tinha visto. Os cabelos passavam por seus olhos, fazendo forçar a visão para vê-lo, os olhos azuis gelo o fitavam intrigado. 

- Qual é a sua Potter? Eu não gosto de você. Por que você simplesmente não me ignora como eu faço com você. – disse e sua voz era irritada, levemente fora do seu controle habitual.

Depois que disse aquilo, ele se só sentia vontade de afastar o outro. Por que sentia que cada vez mais que sua máscara caia perante o outro. Ele saiu da beirada do terraço, a fim de ir embora e largar o outro ali. Mas assim que se virou ele deu de cara com Harry. Barrando o seu caminho, ele pensou em empurrar o outro. Mas só se apoiou no terraço.

- Eu gosto de você Draco. Eu não me importo que você não goste de mim. Mas eu gosto de você, pode continuar me tratando mal se quiser. Mas podemos fazer tudo diferente.

Como ele conseguia falar assim o que sentia? Para Draco aquilo era algo mágico quando ele só sabia manipular os seus sentimentos e dize-los ó quando necessário, por interesse próprio.

- Você pode me tratar mal se quiser, mas eu sei que você só faz isso na frente dos outros. Mostre para mim quem você é. Se conseguir me provar que é desse jeito por fora e dentro, talvez eu te odeie.

Draco ficou calado, as palavras do outro eram fortes. E agora ele sorria, e não era um sorriso comum que ele via no rosto do grifinório quando ele estava com os amigos. Era um sorriso que parecia contagiar, sorria com os olhos. Draco se perdeu neles sentindo-se o ser mais inferior do mundo.

Seria como se o outro tivesse evoluído para o bem e ele para o mal. Ele estava realmente assustado com aquilo. Mas o orgulho nunca o deixaria admitir o que ele sentia.

Harry levantou a mão, tocando de leve seu rosto. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, e ele poderia derreter. Mas sua mente logo entrou em proteção e ele tirou a mão do outro de seu rosto. O puxou pela mão até Harry ter que apoiar em seu corpo.

- Não toque em mim. – disse e sua voz era perigosa e fria, como de um gênio do mal. Como se não tivesse sentimentos.

Harry não se mexeu, ficou ali com o rosto próximo ao dele. Enquanto os olhos gelo o olhavam de uma forma totalmente fria. Era como se o lado de Draco tivesse sendo mostrado, era aquele seu lado verdadeiro era a sua voz.

- Ah...- disse Harry, por um momento parecendo triste. – Então é isso Draco? Seus sentimentos morreram dentro de si. Eu nunca vi esse olhar seu nem essa voz, isso me assusta.

- Eu não tenho sentimentos Potter. Eu sou algo que você nunca vai entender então esquece isso.

- Não me chama de Potter, não quando eu estiver só com você. Chame-me de Harry.

Draco achava que já tinha ouvido aquilo antes. Mas era uma memória estranha. Harry estava conhecendo um lado seu que ele nunca mostrou a ninguém. Ele tinha o seu lado frágil e de dor. Mas sua essência era ruim, ele era ruim. Por isso gostava da dor, por isso era orgulhoso.

Ele deixou um sorriso passar por seus lábios, tão cruel como nunca tinha sido antes. 

- Sabe o que é melhor Harry. – disse o nome do outro, a voz arrastada, e cruel ao mesmo tempo, e suas palavras transformavam a expressão do outro em dor. – É ter tantas faces enquanto a sua esta guardada, isso pode ser uma força. É melhor não querer me conhecer de verdade, eu posso te machucar de verdade, melhor continuar-mos as brincadeiras infantis de antes.

O corpo dos dois estava praticamente colado. A respiração de Harry estava rápida. Draco o machucava e não na mão. Mas no que ele dizia. No fato dele não ter sentimentos. E isso era verdade, ele não tinha por que sabia que nenhuma dor poderia ser maior do que a que já tinha.

- Draco...- disse ele de leve, ele se aproximou do outro. Mesmo que Draco tentasse afasta-lo. Ele encostou a cabeça no peito do outro. Sendo mais baixo que ele uma cabeça. – Uma noite, um elfo doméstico veio me procurar.

Draco não entendia as palavras do garoto. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Mas não o interrompeu, queria saber o que o outro iria dizer. Queria ouvir mais um pouco daquilo. Suas mãos apertavam o pulso pequeno. Mas Harry não demonstrava esse tipo de dor.

- E ele estava chorando Draco, era o Dobby. – disse ele. Draco soltou de leve a mão de Harry. Mas assim que o fez, o garoto circulou as mãos em sua cintura e o abraçou ali. O calor do corpo de Harry era bom. Mas ele não estava acostumado com abraços.

Sua mãe o abraçava. Mas ele sempre a repudiava. E então continuou parado. O corpo reto e duro enquanto escutava o outro falar. Sem tirá-lo se si, não tinha forças para aquilo. Harry continuou.

- Ele trouxe em seu gorro, um monte de cinzas que só dava para ver dois pequenos olhos de plástico queimados. E os olhos eram azuis, um azul vivo. Ele me disse que queria que eu concertasse para ele. Eu perguntei o que era aquilo.

Draco sentiu seu coração apertar como se lembrasse, e por um momento ele esqueceu que era Harry ali. Ele apoiou a cabeça da curva do pescoço do outro e o abraçou também, respirando fundo e relaxando o corpo.

- Ele me disse que era seu, e que você tinha queimado ele por que não queria mais. Eu disse que o concertaria se ele me deixasse devolver, ou ficar com ele. O Dobby disse que eu poderia ficar que você não o queria mais. Mas que ele queria que eu o concertasse. Era um lindo unicórnio azul.

Ele nunca pensou que o tal unicórnio poderia parar na mão de Potter. E então ele viu Harry levantar o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes de perto, tão belos com os desenhos de sua íris. Era tão belo e inocente que chegava a ser provocante. Prendendo-o.

- N...Não era meu. – disse ele e Harry apenas sorriu.

- Agora é meu Draco. – disse ele.

Draco se sentia preso em seus olhos. Quando ele se aproximou de si, os lábios perto dos seus, cheirosos.

Ele sentiu um choque no corpo quando os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus. Era um roçar leve, era algo provocante, mas ao mesmo tempo casto. Ele fechou os olhos, sua máscara terminara de cair.

Mas seu corpo o alertou. Ele queria mais do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo estava em dúvida. Ele segurou Harry pelos ombros, fazendo uma pressão para afasta-lo. 

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou um tanto irritado.

- Por que eu queria fazer. E por que não faz o que quer Draco?

- E se o que eu quiser for dar um soco em você? – perguntou Draco.

- Você não seria o primeiro a fazer isso. Mas seria o primeiro que doeria assim, de uma forma tão profunda.

Para tudo, era o garoto que o odiava e que ele odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se não fosse. Era uma sensação diferente, não era Harry ali, assim como não era ele. E o que ele fez foi diferente, ele puxou os ombros do outro para si. E o beijou.

Não um beijo casto como o do outro. Um beijo possessivo e erótico, o primeiro dado em um garoto. No primeiro garoto que o fizera sentir, que o virá de verdade, por de trás da sua máscara mesmo que seu orgulho não admitisse aquilo.

E quando parou ele estava sem fôlego, ele olhava para o outro que sorria como se estivesse tão feliz que mal poderia se segurar. Harry era transparente em suas emoções como ele nunca poderia ser.

- Sabia Draco, que só as pessoas sensíveis de verdade podem tocar em unicórnios. – disse Harry se afastando um pouco de Draco. – Vai ver foi por isso que a sua prima lhe deu um.

Draco não respondeu nada, ele olhava para o outro como se não o conhecesse. Mas Harry não sabia das partes mais profundas. Ou talvez soubesse. O seu pai. Lucius Malfoy. Cabbre e Goyle não eram só o seus guarda costas, mas o seus vigias.

- E se eu não te tratar diferente depois disso? – perguntou Draco antes de Harry sair.

- Tudo bem, eu vou saber que é só sua máscara. – disse ele começando a sair, abriu a porta e se foi. Como tinha aparecido, deixando um perplexo Draco para trás.

o0o

Ele tremia, sentia dor. Mas ela era prazerosa, era uma dor diferente. Ele estava parado contra uma das muitas paredes da mansão Malfoy. Era o jardim de sempre, apenas um pouco mais frio que o comum se tratando da Inglaterra. Mas ele usava uma camiseta branca apenas, e uma calça preta. A camiseta era levemente agarrada no corpo.

Ele encostou a cabeça na parede, ele suava frio, e seu corpo tremia tanto. Mas ele não sabia se era de dor ou frio. Suas juntas estavam praticamente congeladas. Ele olhou para o próprio braço direito. O que segurava a varinha. E estava sujo de sangue do ombro ao pulso, fazendo um corte terrível.

"Calma, é só o começo do treino. Não posso estar assim logo de cara." – Pensava.

Ele não sentia nem o frio nem a dor de verdade, elas estavam ali para lhe provar vida. Ele ficou curioso com o próprio ferimento. Seria um corte enorme? Não sabia, só o havia notado naquele pequeno momento parado ali. 

Os passos ao longe lhe trouxeram para a realidade. E logo surgiu o pai, os cabelos loiros. Ele usava uma camisa preta sem botões na frente, justa no corpo, assim como a calça, as duas de um roxo escuro.

- Já cansou Draco? – perguntou assim que chegou

Ele sentia tanta raiva por sempre perder para o seu pai nos treinos, que rangia os dentes. Não olhou para ele. Apenas abaixou o rosto, desejando que seu pai se aproximasse mais um pouco. Mas parecia que o pai era esperto demais para aquilo.

Então ele o fez, apontou a varinha e pensou no feitiço, e estranhamente deu certo. O pai foi arremessado para longe, ele sentiu a excitação do momento subir por seu estomago gelada, tornando o mundo mais real.

O pai ainda ficou um tempo no chão antes de se levantar e pegar a varinha. Pensou que pelo menos uma vez o pai o elogiaria, mas não. Lucius se aproximou depois de apanhar a varinha e acertou seu rosto com as costas da mão, era a primeira vez que ele tocava Draco para castiga-lo. Draco estava quase do seu tamanho já.

- Chega por hoje. – disse se afastando.

Draco ainda ficou um bom tempo ali parado, achando aquilo ridículo, se desanimando com aquilo, e talvez se sentindo pior do que poderia sentir. Por que nunca estava bom. As pessoas nunca olham os seus acertos, somente os erros. O preço do erro era maior. Nunca agradaria Lucius.

Ele respirou fundo, queria negar que era isso que queria. Queria esquecer o seu pai idiota e exigente. E ele resolveu entrar também. Ele entrou pela porta dos fundos. Não querendo encontrar seu pai em lugar nenhum.

Mas assim que entrou ele se deparou com os olhos de um azul brilhante esperando por ele. Era sua mãe. Ela andou até ele, os olhos assustados avaliando o estrago dessa vez.

Ela andou até ele, os seus saltos finos batendo no piso de mármore. Ela o abraçou, mas ele não deu nenhum sinal de que estava sendo abraçado. Sua mente estava vazia, como se tivesse se livrado de um choque interno.

- Draco, por favor. Pare com isso. Seu pai disse que você poderia parar se quisesse, então, por favor, pare.

Os pedidos de sua mãe sempre eram inúteis. Não importava o quanto ele se machucasse nunca desistiria, ele era muito teimoso. Ela o puxou até uma cadeira e o sentou ali.

- Não vou desistir, não quero. – disse apenas, devia dar uma resposta a sua mãe, se o seu pai o pegasse mudo seria pior.

Sua mãe saiu e abriu um armário no corredor, tirando dali alguns panos limpos, ela pegou água quente e depois se sentou com ele colocando-a sob a mesa e ali começou a limpar o machucado e a fazer curativo.

E depois que ela terminou ele saiu para ir ao seu quarto como sempre. Ele se isolava da família, faziam somente as refeições juntos por que eram obrigados. Ele era o eterno anjo de gelo, que não reclamava e não fazia nada além do que era mandado. Suas vontades podiam ser caladas.

Aquele dia ele ficou sem comer. Não sentia fome, apenas queria dormir e descansar, ele apenas queria ficar de bem consigo mesmo. E a dor de seu braço tinha parado. Mas ele sabia que era só o tempo de novos machucados se formarem.

Ele sabia que seu pai havia falado aquilo para a sua mãe para isentá-lo de culpa. Ele daria um jeito de sempre fazer as coisas serem piores para ele.

Os treinamentos continuaram dia após dia, era prazerosos, dolorosos e completamente injustificados para ele. Por mais que o pai parecesse ter razão, e algum motivo escondido. Aquilo não era claro para Draco, para ele era apenas uma forma do pai se divertir.

Ele deitou na cama, os olhos vidrados para cima, o corpo relaxado. O braço direito agora enfaixado e cheio de ungüentos estava formigando. Ele apontou a varinha para cima e fez dela surgir uma borboleta, de asas azul escura, que voavam com calma pelo quarto. 

E depois pegavam fogo caindo em cinzas. As cinzas caiam coloridas no chão. O tempo passava, e as borboletas não tinham vida, eram chamas coloridas na escuridão.

o0o

Ele sabia que agora sua máscara não era mais segredo para Harry. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que ele não compreendia. Era uma daquelas coisas que acontecia sem sentido nenhum de ser. Ele olhou um pouco para o céu, talvez fosse apenas alguém usando uma poção Polissuco para tirar uma com a cara dele.

Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios e sorriu, aquilo era loucura, ele estava agindo como um adolescente idiota que tinha dado o primeiro beijo. Mas não era aquilo, não era o seu primeiro beijo, tirando que era o primeiro beijo dado em um garoto. Ele ficou com raiva de si, ao menos tentou, por agir assim.

Por que agir daquela forma não era um problema para Harry Potter? Será que o menino que sobreviveu precisava também agir com alguém de maneira Natural?

Ele começou a ir para o quarto, e quando chegou ao dele, começou a se despir colocando de qualquer jeito a roupa na cadeira pela primeira vez. Ele não fazia aquilo normalmente.

Ele pensou em Harry Potter, e em como todos o olhavam. Ele era diferente, nunca havia tratado bem o garoto. Talvez fosse por isso. Talvez Harry tivesse cansado de ser o famoso Menino que Sobreviveu.

Ele abriu o chuveiro, estava sozinho consigo mesmo, talvez aquele momento para se entregar as sensações, aquele momento que ele dedicava para se amar. Poderia existir alguém melhor para amar do que a si próprio? Somente a imagem de Harry ficou em sua mente. O beijo.

Havia sido um tanto possessivo, havia sido bem sensual. Sim, eram inimigos, e isso só tornava as coisas mais picantes. Ele tentava ignorar sentimentos naquele momento. Tentava negar que sentia alguma coisa pelo outro. E era fácil para ele negar os próprios sentimentos e não senti-los tanto. Juntando tido em um lado acumulativo do coração.

Ele deixou a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo. Provocando os choques do inverno, apesar do banheiro ser quente. A pele branca sendo acariciada pela água translúcida. Contornando cada músculo conseguido pelos treinos com o pai e os treinos de quadribol. Que desenvolviam seu corpo de uma maneira desejável.

Ele encostou-se à parede. Depois deslizou até o chão. Raspando as costas no piso gelado da parede, sentando no chão em pose de meditação. Os fios dourados grudados no rosto. Ele passou a mão pelas suas próprias pernas, sentindo os pequenos pêlos, da perna, loiros se arrepiar.

Ele olhou para o seu próprio corpo, como nunca tinha olhado antes, ele estava crescendo e isso era claro, para se tornar um garoto apresentável. Com relação a sexo ou prazer físico, ele nunca tinha realmente provado o que era. Nunca tinha se sentido, como queria naquela noite.

Ele se tocava como se buscasse dar carinho a si próprio. Ele sentia falta daquilo que nunca tinha tido. Ele Deixou os dedos pararem em seu membro, nunca tinha feito isso, por que não sentia prazer naquilo. Ele pensou que devia ser anormal quando ouviu alguns garotos falarem sobre o prazer de se tocar. Ele nunca tinha visto graça naquilo. Nunca se excitava consigo próprio.

Ele passou o dedo ali, ainda em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Era diferente do que fazer uma coisa que ele sempre fazia. Pensou em parar por ali. Mas ele queria saber o que acontecia. Mordeu os lábios. A água do chuveiro tocava somente os seus joelhos.

Ele parou de olhar, sabia que se ficasse olhando não iria conseguir. Ele precisava se encontrar em algo. Ele encostou a cabeça na parede. E fechou os olhos. Sem um aviso, o beijo com Harry venho em sua mente, e um choque percorreu seu corpo o envergonhando.

"Só dessa vez Draco. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo."

Ele raspava os dentes nos lábios, e relaxou o corpo, pensando em Harry e naquele beijo. Pensando a forma como os corpos dos dois se tocavam. A força daqueles toques, a sensualidade por serem inimigos, era como um beijo mais que proibido. E tudo que era proibido era melhor. Os toques foram ficando rápidos.

Os seus sentidos se aguçando, logo ele não sentia mais frio, apenas um calor arrepiando seu corpo todo. Logo ele sentia alguma coisa, seus músculos se contraindo pelo corpo todo provocando espasmos. Ele se concentrava na imagem de Harry, nos olhos verdes tão vivos que todos comentavam, mas somente ele havia visto brilhar.

Logo todo o seu prazer foi aumentado consideravelmente. Chegando em um ponto de ápice, ele sentiu o corpo todo tremer, e sentiu como se tivesse virado do avesso, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele parou tremendo com aquilo, tirou a mão rápido de si, como se houvesse sido apenas um momento de loucura. 

Ele tremia e agora estava frio, e ele sentiu dor. Por que estava sozinho e sabia que aquele prazer não era algo para ele. Ele decidiu sumir do banheiro e ir dormir, como se pudesse contrair uma doença grave ficando ali.

Ele correu para o quarto, as cobertas quentes, tentando esquecer das sensações, a boca seca. Não colocou o pijama ou se secou. Apenas se enfiou em baixo da coberta. Olhando, com o rosto parcialmente coberto, a fresta do quarto ao longe. A luz acesa deixada para trás. Fugindo de seu próprio pesadelo.

**Notas: **Oie pessoas...

Bem aconteceu rápido o beijo né? Mas é o que eu quero, sentimentos rápidos, na verdade do ódio para o amor é um pulo. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, dêem opiniões, idéias e até critiquem e claro continuem lendo...vou adorar ler. Não betei esse cap, desculpe se tiver erros...E desculpa a demora para atualizar, mas eu comecei a trabalhar e to quase sem tempo... 

**Resposta dos Reviews:**

**Juliana Guerreiro : **Oiiee...Pois é, na verdade ele sofreu muito, e ele é indiferente a sentimentos por que são poucos que ele de fato conhece...  
O Lucius quer praticamente treinar o filho para ser um comensal, e eles vão ter que ser feliz no final por que o Draco vai sofrer muito nessa fic...  
Huahuahau realmente, o epílogo dela foi estranho, não sei com quem o Draco casou, então acho que vou mudar o final do livro...bjooosss obrigado pelo comente...

**JayKay-chan: **Ahhh brigado será que vc vai gostar desse? Beijoooss

**Srta Potter: **Obrigado amor, vc sabe que tem sido um custo para eu ter paciência para escrever, mesmo que as coisas tenham acontecido rápido nesse capitulo...é por que tem um motivo para ser assim. Quero demonstrar a naturalidade de um amor, entende? E também depois a coisa pega... 

**Yamamori.Fuyuki: **huahuahaua não que ele seja burro, ele era meio inocente no começo, mas ele aprende e fica indiferente depois...Bjosss

**M.Rose: **Eu não gostava dele, admito, mas depois do filme cinco, algumas coisas aconteceram e ele se tornou o meu personagem favorito, quero colocar nessa fic toda a forma de pensar e sentir dele...bjoosss e continue lendo...


	5. Olhos verdes

**Anjo de Gelo**

**Quando você estava aqui antes  
Eu não podia nem te olhar nos olhos  
Você é como um anjo  
Sua pele me faz chorar  
Você flutua como uma pena  
Em um mundo bonito  
Eu só queria ter sido especial  
Você é tão especial  
**

**Mas eu sou um verme, sou um esquisitão  
Que inferno estou fazendo aqui?  
Eu não pertenço a este lugar**

Eu não ligo se isso machuca  
Eu quero tomar o controle  
Eu quero um corpo perfeito  
Eu quero uma alma perfeita  
Eu quero que você perceba  
Quando eu não estou por perto  
Você é tão especial  
Eu só queria ter sido especial

Ela está fugindo de novo  
Ela está fugindo  
Ela vai fugir

O que quer que te faça feliz  
Queira o que quiser  
Você é tão especial  
Eu só queria ter sido especial  
Eu não pertenço a este lugar

**- ****Creep – Radiohead**** -**

O céu estava começando a escurecer, era um tanto frio, um tanto melancólico. Mas bonito, era como se o tempo houvesse parado por um breve minuto. Nada podia ser sentido, nem por fora nem por dentro.

Ele entrou correndo no corredor de arbustos do jardim, os pés descalços já não sentiam a terra molhada. Os cabelos e corpo estavam sujos, era branco demais e sujava fácil demais. Ele entrou correndo, mais um dos malditos treinamentos. Não fazia mais diferença, ele não era mais capaz de senti-los.

Ele usava uma camisa branca, que estava toda rasgada e suja, os olhos estavam cinza. A calça preta estava rasgada. Ele entrou rápido e todos aqueles arbustos engoliram seu corpo na hora. Ele sentiu cada espinho entrando na pele e passando por ela, prendendo-se a carne, e ardeu. Mas ele não gemeu ou gritou, ele tentou se mover para tirar os espinhos, quando mais se movia mais grudavam em seu corpo.

Sua varinha estava em seus pés, ele a sentia quando esfregava o pé na terra. Ele parou por um momento. E sentiu a dor, a dor que provava que ele estava vivo, sua respiração estava mais rápida, ele sentiu cada parte de seu corpo se movimentar, cada dor como um presente. 

A...Acci...Accio...varinha...- disse com as últimas forças e a varinha foi para a sua mão.

Ele pegou a varinha e começou a cortar cada pedaço de mato, ele ainda se machucaria muito ali, e aquela não era a primeira vez. Retirou os espinhos, todos os machucados ardiam. Por que ele havia fugido para lá de novo? Não sabia, talvez gostasse da dor dos espinhos em seu corpo.

Ele retirou todos, deixando a roupa mais rasgada e o corpo mais sujo de sangue. Ele deitou o corpo na terra, era gostoso, refrescante. Ele girava um dos espinhos maiores nos dedos, deitado no chão. Ele sabia que, por mais que por fora mostrasse algo, por dentro não era nada daquilo, ele tinha ainda os seus medos, ele tinha ainda suas vontades. Mas era como uma voz fraca que gritava no escuro. 

Ele estava mais do que acostumado a perder e a não ter. Ele sabia que o amor não era eterno. Ele sabia que as pessoas nunca poderiam amar ao outro como sempre prometiam e sempre um acabava sofrendo. Nada mais o preocupava, ele era como um corpo apenas, cujas vontades eram fracas de mais para serem questionadas.

- Draco levanta. – disse o pai mais uma vez.

Ele demorou um pouco, seu corpo doía, e ele sorria, sorria como todas as vezes que realmente sentia dor, ninguém era capaz de ver sua alma por seus olhos, elas passavam sempre a impressão errada. Ocultando dentro de si tudo o que realmente sentia. Como um boneco desligado.

Primeiro ele se colocou de joelhos ergueu a varinha e um feitiço foi atirado contra o pai. Um feitiço mudo que lhe cortou a face, os cabelos de Lucius voavam contra o vento. Ele não mostrava nem um sinal de que tinha sido ferido, era como um anjo de pedra.

Ele não elogiou Draco pelo feitiço mudo, que Draco conseguiu realizar na véspera de sua ida para Hogwarts cursar o 4º ano. Mas Lucius ergueu a varinha e disse um feitiço mudo, e esse feitiço acertou Draco em cheio, ele sentiu como se os espinhos agora estivessem dentro de si, e sentiu por um período grande. Aquela dor forte, enquanto seu corpo ia perdendo a resistência, durou tanto tempo que pareceu ser mais que um dia, foi uma dor tão forte, que ele caiu de volta no chão.

- Você é fraco.

Ele ouviu, mas não sentiu as palavras, ele ficou lá, jogado no chão observando o céu mudar de cor. E logo tudo ficou escuro. Ele gostava da sensação de ser desligado por um momento. Era como um repouso para a sua alma, e para o seu corpo. Ninguém o sentia como ele, ninguém ignorava a própria dor tão bem.

No dia seguinte ele não acordou. Não até o pai bater a porta de seu quarto após entrar. O quarto estava escuro ainda, as cortinas estavam fechadas e estava muito frio, seu corpo tinha sido tratado com ervas, mas ainda estava machucado, ainda doía.

- Tome isso Draco. – disse o pai lhe levando uma poção lilás forte. 

- Para que serve? – perguntou.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se achasse a pergunta do filho muito absurda, ele entregou mais um frasco verde escuro para ele. 

- Depois esse.

- Eu tomo se me falar para que serve "pai". – disse ele. Enfatizando a palavra pai, com ironia.

- Um vai tirar as marcas dos machucados de sua pele, a outra vai tirar a dor.

Ele tomou, não por que queria se livrar da dor. Mas por que sabia que seu pai seria questionado sobre aqueles machucados se o pegassem na escola.

Enganar pessoas era fácil. Ele havia aprendido aquilo desde o começo. Ele parecia um garoto mimado apenas. Mas por dentro seus pensamentos e ações eram calculados, como se ele soubesse sempre o que fazer. As pessoas que tentavam ler sua mente, e suas ações sempre acabavam errando, quanto a isso ele já tinha se acostumado o suficiente para não reclamar. Ouvir, sentir para ele, era apenas ouvir e sentir. Nada tão grave. Nada tão terrível.

o0o

Naquele dia ele estava diferente, ao menos diferente dos outros dias, talvez houvesse algo errado com ele. Algo que ele ignorava com toda a sua classe. Primeiro, ele parou de sentir dor física. Segundo, seus sentimentos eram tão escondidos de si, que ele não mais os conhecia. E por último, ele criava o personagem perfeito do que ele queria ser.

Naquele dia estava indiferente a tudo e a todos, podia dizer estar bem, poderia fazer piadas sem graça sobre os Weasleys, ou quem sabe tirar uma com a cara da Granger e de Potter. Mas ele estava bem, ao menos pensava que estava. Ele não sabia como descrever aquela nova sensação de vazio. A sensação de que ele não podia confiar em ninguém.

Estava vendo a prova do lago, a prova onde os campeões mergulhariam para buscar o que quer que fosse de importante para eles. Será que ele era importante para alguém? Esse pensamento quase o fez rir. Quando se é de uma parte da vida bruxa como ele, e se esta naquele mundo que era o seu. Você aprende. Torna-se apenas um produto que deve satisfazer olhares alheios.

O vento estava forte, ele viu quando os três campeões mergulharam, seus olhos acompanharam os movimentos do corpo de Harry. Ele começou a andar entre as pessoas, a vontade de se aproximar mais da beira do lago.

- Sai da frente Weasley. – disse praticamente empurrando o garoto, apenas um dos gêmeos que estava gritando apostas no caminho.

Aquelas atitudes o faziam sentir-se bem e mal ao mesmo tempo. Bem por que só provava o quanto ele estava seguro longe das pessoas. O quanto às pessoas nunca poderia tocá-lo. Ele chegou à beira do lago, onde os quatro haviam sumido, ele se desligou do mundo, para olhar para a água. Desde a sua superfície até quando ela ia se aprofundando e se tornando tão negra que era impossível ver.

E depois venho o desespero a vontade de ficar sozinho, que se conflitava com a vontade de ver Harry sair daquela água, à vontade de saber o que era tão importante assim para o garoto que sobreviveu.

O tempo pareceu voar, não parecia ter ninguém a sua volta, apenas ele ali na beira do lago, apenas ele ali, olhando para o nada, seus olhos apenas entraram em foco quando Harry surgiu sozinho. Após ter empurrado a irmã de Fluer, e Ronald Weasley.

Ele se levantou com calma, e saiu sem ninguém ver, alguns estavam comemorando por Cedrico, outros por Potter, alguns gritavam à injustiça de Victor ter ficado em segundo.

Ele respirava rápido demais enquanto se afastava, sabia que ninguém iria atrás dele, ninguém o havia visto ali. Era como se estivesse se sufocando no meio de muitas pessoas, era como se o mundo não fosse um lugar para ele e fingir o tempo todo, uma hora tinha que cansar, mas ele estava mestre nisso.

Ele dobrou um corredor estava escuro, e logo ele quase tropeçou em uma pessoa, uma pessoa que ele não estava com a menor vontade de ver naquele momento, estava quente e vermelho, e nem precisava de um espelho para notar isso.

O que está fazendo aqui? Não foi torcer pelo Krun? – perguntou a voz feminina, Pansy passou os dedos pelos cabelos os colocando atrás da orelha.

Rapidamente, como se nunca tivesse perdido o controle, Draco tomou sua pose mais arrogante o possível, enquanto o coração em seu peito ainda disparado e a boca se mantinha seca.

Claro Parkison. De onde você acha que eu estava vindo. – Ah, era a velha mania de chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome, que coisa mais vazia e fria, mas era assim, era o dito sangue puro.

Ela o olhou como uma mulher que procurava uma rachadura em uma peça de vidro que esta prestes a comprar na loja. Mas não disse nada, apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. 

Potter ganhou mesmo perdendo como sempre, digamos que ele é um idiota, mas tem estado no meio da gentalha. Se bem que o que mais tem aqui é gentalha, não é? – disse Draco comprimindo os lábios com desdém.

Pansy tapou os lábios com a mão e riu, e pronto, Draco tinha conseguido tirar a dúvida daquela garota burra que só tinha nome e corpo de mulher. Era fácil e simples, ela encaixou o braço no braço dele o levando para a sala comunal como sempre.

É Draco, infelizmente nesse mundo, aquelas coisas prevalecem. – disse ela se referindo a quem não era Sonserino como coisas.

Por um momento Draco pensou no que Pansy faria se soubesse do beijo. Enquanto era arrastado, o pensamento e as sensações daquele beijo. A boca de Harry, o sabor peculiar de que pela primeira vez estava quebrando as regras do jogo. Sim, a vida de um Sonserino e principalmente de um Malfoy. Era um jogo, nada mais, um negócio talvez.

Ah...Pansy...vai indo na frente. – disse ele soltando a menina. 

Hum, vai se agarrar a alguma garota por ai? Cuidado para não ser uma das coisas, pode sujar seu nome se pegarem.

Não, não é isso, vou ao banheiro. – disse ele simplesmente lhe dando as costas.

o0o

O lugar voltou a ficar agradável sem a presença de Pansy, sem a presença de ninguém, nem mesmo uma alma morta. Ele estava apenas sozinho no banheiro dos monitores.

Diziam que somente os monitores tinham acesso ali, mas ele tinha. Afinal ele era um Malfoy, não precisou de muita coisa para conseguir a senha e entrar. E ali, naquele lugar ele tentou não refrear seus pensamentos. Pensou em Potter, pensou em Weasley, e viu que era um intruso ali também, e sentiu raiva.

Por que raiva? Por que todo mundo tinha alguém de fato, e o que ele era se não um objeto de vontades alheias. Tinha que admitir, mesmo sendo pobres, os Weasleys eram felizes, afinal, deviam ter aquela coisa chamada amor familiar que ele quase não conhecia.

Sua mãe vivia na elegância de uma ex Black, e seu Pai, bem o seu era Lucius Malfoy. O que falar, além disso? Seria um absurdo mesmo imaginar ele tendo algum ato carinhoso. Definitivamente não combinava com Lucius Malfoy e seu olhar gelado.

Ele se despiu. A pele branca a mostra, não se preocupou em trancar a porta, de nada adiantaria, e ele sabia que todo mundo, ao menos a maioria deveria estar comemorando o sucesso de Potter. De novo aquele nome, de novo aquela pessoa invadindo seus pensamentos mais calmos. Às vezes ele se perguntava se era só ele que tinha aquela forma de pensar. Se era somente ele cujos pensamentos eram como uma dupla personalidade que sempre dizia tudo ao contrário e fazia confusão.

Ah, ao menos a água estava quente, ele sentia os perfumes subindo dela, e dava uma estranha tranqüilidade e estava tão vazio, tão frio e grande aquele banheiro. Como se tivesse sido planejado para que ele sentisse que estava só, ali ele escutava seus pensamentos, ele afundou na água. Era tão boa. E resolveu, confuso, esquecer tudo.

Ele pensou, quanto tempo agüentaria ali em baixo. E ficou o máximo que pode, sentindo que o oxigênio em seu pulmão era consumido rapidamente, e mesmo cheio de ar, seu peito começava a doer. Era assim que ele se sentia em vida às vezes, sufocado. Outras apenas sentia raiva e desprezo quando via um monte de pessoas juntas, ou pior, um monte de grifinórios e lufa-lufas saltitantes e felizes.

Não era que ele achava pessoas nojentas, ou a forma como elas se misturavam e reagiam umas com as outras. Completamente contraditório, ele sabia que as pessoas eram por fora o que queriam ser por dentro e não eram. Que a maioria dos erros que ele reconhecia nas pessoas, poderia ser seu próprio erro. E ele conhecia os seus, como todo mundo devia conhecer.

Conhecer os próprios erros é um passo para ser indiferente. Por que se você conhece os próprios erros e tentar não fazê-los, se torna algo não perturbável e se não faz nada para agradar, se torna algo não agradável, ou seja, fica na linha tênue entre a existência e o nada.

Ele subiu de volta para a superfície, puxando novamente o ar com força, os pulmões doíam, e ele estava completamente sem ar. E assim que abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que encontrou com a imensidão verde brilhando atrás de vidros, vidros que separavam o verde do azul acinzentado.

Era o mesmo garoto, em seu pensamento, se materializando e tornando-se real. Ele respirou fundo e curvou as sobranselhas, o mesmo cabelo arrepiado, envolto a mesma toalha que há algum tempo atrás, usando o mesmo uniforme do torneio. O tempo parou enquanto eles apenas se encaravam, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Os movimentos lentos, quase inexistentes, as respirações pesadas, os olhares enviesados. Nada mudará. Nada nunca muda. Draco odiava Harry Potter, e Potter odiava Draco Malfoy. Tudo nos dois garotos era oposto, desde o pensamento a cor dos cabelos.

O primeiro a se movimentar foi Potter, provavelmente se sentindo um intruso. Ele abaixou o olhar, corando levemente se lembrando talvez do beijo que tinha acontecido em um passado distante. Será que Potter estava mesmo consciente do que fazia? Ou ele apenas ia fazendo quando as idéias surgiam sem pensar nas conseqüências. Como todo bom Grifinório.

Eram muito diferentes na Sonserina, eles estavam tão interados do futuro, com seus rostos de gelo enquanto a cabeça agia. Draco simplesmente saiu da banheira, procurando algo para se cobrir e enrolando a pele muito branca na felpuda toalha que tinha separado, de um verde musgo que entrava em contraste com o tom claro de sua pele e cabelos.

- Dra...Malfoy...- disse Potter com as palavras firmes se corrigindo na hora que foi pronunciar o nome do outro. Não eram amigos, não deviam se chamar pelos nomes, qualquer coisa tinha se apagado, qualquer briga mais profunda. Qualquer tipo de gesto. Isso inclui beijo.

- Ora, cale a boca Potter. – disse ele pegando as coisas. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho, tudo o que queria era paz, mas isso muitas vezes não era possível. As pessoas o sufocavam.

- Ei, você continua o mesmo grosso de sempre, continua o mesmo idiota. – disse Potter agora voltando o rosto. Suas sobrancelhas negras se juntavam na frente do rosto. Ele o encarava.

Draco riu, suavemente, claro, ele poderia ser grosso mesmo e afastar o outro, mas era mesmo o que seu eu interno queria? Ele sempre calava aquela voz dentro de si que dizia que com o outro ele podia agir diferente depois do que tinha acontecido. Mas ele era assim, ele mudava e cada vez que sua proteção externa era um pouco invadida. Ele a formava mais forte que nunca.

Deveria fingir o tempo todo, por que as pessoas não permitem falhas, as pessoas não admitiam seus erros, não os dele. Um sangue puro com tudo para ser exatamente poderoso. Ele respirou fundo e começou a se vestir. 

- Malfoy. – disse Harry novamente. Ele sentiu o garoto ir até ele. Era um mundo que os separavam, era o fato do outro ser tanto e ele nada. Era isso para Draco, o outro era apenas o garoto que sobreviveu que tinha o amor e o fanatismo de todos.

Harry Potter colocou sua mão no braço de Draco, e o puxou para virar para si, Draco só tinha vestido a calça e estava abotoando. Quando fora virado bruscamente seus olhos estavam frente a frente com o verde do outro. E ele o encarou, encarou a coragem que saiam dos olhos verdes. Aquela força que todo mundo via, a força que ele sentia raiva de ver.

- Tira as mãos de mim. – Draco disse e o garoto o soltou. – Não toque em mim de novo.

- Por que você não disse isso naquela noite? Você realmente voltou a ser intragável como disse que seria. – disse Harry.

Draco se calou, não por que ele concordava com o outro. Não era isso, apenas que um Malfoy nunca ficava perdendo tempo em uma discussão sem sentido que não chegaria a lugar algum. Se ele não via sentido ou não acreditava no que o outro dizia, e até mesmo não gostava, não importava, era só fingir que ouvia e tudo estava bem.

Ele continuou a se trocar, não que ele achasse tudo o que Potter havia dito para ele até então absolutamente inútil. Mas ele tinha uma personalidade estranha, ele não concordava, não ouvia e pronto, era simples.

- É sua máscara de novo, ela esta perfeitamente colada no seu rosto, você não consegue me mostrar que é maduro? – disse Potter ao que Draco apenas se trocava. Como se o ouvisse, mas não tivesse argumento para retrucar, quando na verdade ele deixava Potter ser feliz falando. E se achando o superior garoto que não morreu quando deveria.

- Por que não volta para os seus amigos sangue-ruins e aqueles traidores do sangue que são os Weasleys. – disse Draco depois de vestido se virando para o outro que o observava. O mesmo olhar gelado de sempre, a mesma expressão de desdém que ele tão gentilmente pintava no próprio rosto.

O clima esquentou entre eles e Draco sorriu, era aquilo que gostava, era aquela sensação, aquele clímax de medo e de uma possível briga. Era aquele sentimento de dor dizendo que não deveria, sempre.

Ele sentiu a fúria crescer como um alimento no corpo do outro, sentiu enquanto ela lhe aquecia o rosto, mas não disse nada. Ele viu os braços de Harry segurar sua camisa tão forte que sentiu uma dor no peito. Era tão impressionante como o Grifinório expressava seus sentimentos de forma tão clara, eram tão diferentes dos Sonserinos que apenas não demonstravam nada ou manipulavam seus sentimentos como suas demonstrações. Tornando a vida um palco de sua peça de teatro.

Draco, sorriu, como se apenas o provocasse, os olhos fixos nele demonstrando tudo, menos o que realmente havia dentro de si. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que todos viam sempre, se enganando, se poluindo, e se mostrando superior a tudo, quando de fato ele vivia a margem, escondido atrás de sua grande habilidade em escolher o que demonstrar e quando.

Ele foi puxado para mais perto, e era o dia que ele estava pronto para tudo, por mais que doesse sua alma, ela estava sendo ignorada junto com seus próprios sentimentos a tempo. Ele estava prestes a explodir de coisas que ninguém mais entendia se não ele próprio.

- Vai me bater da forma trouxa? – perguntou ele com a voz arrastada de desdém, os olhos se estreitaram. – Estou louco para sentir isso.

Harry o soltou, simplesmente o soltou e se virou para sair do banheiro. Ele não conseguiu identificar o que o outro sentia no momento, ele não sentiu nada naquela atitude além de cansaço. Um tipo de cansaço doloroso para ele.

- Você não vale a pena Malfoy. – disse Potter começando a sair do banheiro.

- Você já disse isso antes. – disse Malfoy antes de ele sair. – Mas eu só posso esperar isso de alguém que nasceu como você.

Pronto Harry havia parado como ele esperava, e havia voltando com a velocidade de uma fera para cima dele. Vamos, machuque, bata ou apenas grite, transforme seus medos, transforme tudo o que você tem na cabeça em xingamentos. Perca a linha do controle e apenas destrua tudo. Essa era a sua vontade quando sentiu o outro voltar para cima dele.

Tão temperamental, os sentimentos sempre a flor da pele. Sua luta pela verdade vista de seus olhos. Harry Potter não era a verdade absoluta, não era o personagem principal, ao menos uma vez, ao menos em sua vida, ele não era. Por que na de todos os outros bruxos que não eram da Sonserina ele era.

Ele curvou as sobrancelhas claras quando seu corpo foi batido contra a parede de pedras, e havia doido. Mas era aquela dor prazerosa, ele sentiu vontade de falar para Harry perguntar a Lucius como se machuca alguém, aquilo não havia chegado nem perto. Ele estava acostumado com a dor.

- Não fale assim deles. – gritou Harry em sua cara.

Os rostos tão próximos que sentia seu cheiro. Era o doce perfume do lago que ele conhecia bem, uma mistura de ervas e plantas mágicas que cheirava bem. Draco largou os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Você é nojento eu odeio você Malfoy. Não fale deles, pelos menos meus pais não são assassinos.

Gritou Harry de novo e ele apenas riu, ele tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e a colocou no rosto do garoto que sobreviveu. Sentindo a pele macia afundar, mas a fúria em Harry parecia à mesma. Harry apenas deu um tapa em sua mão, a sua varinha voou longe enquanto as mãos de Harry iam para seu ombro, os olhos grudados um no outro.

Por um momento ele pensou que Harry fosse beijá-lo de novo. Chegou a prender o ar dentro do peito, chegou a sentir os lábios dele. A respiração estava tão perto, mais um pouco. Ele fechou e apertou os olhos com força. Mas logo sentiu as mãos do outro o soltarem por completo.

Ele respirou fundo. Soltou o ar dos pulmões até que o corpo de Harry colasse o seu na parede. Ele abriu os olhos para depois fechá-los de novo. Seu corpo todo tremia, ele perdia o controle por entre os dedos novamente, era a loucura de sentidos e sentimentos.

Os lábios de Harry tomando os seus. Mas era algo violento, era uma invasão, ele tentou afastar o outro. Mas Harry apenas o empurrou com um pouco mais de força para a parede, sufocando-o com aquele beijo. Os corpos se sentindo, o calor das roupas molhadas de Harry e o beijo. Ele sentia o sabor dos lábios do outro, a força que ele tinha enquanto o beijava. Ele sentiu seu corpo ser largado quase depois. E o frio passar pelas partes nuas de seu corpo.

O beijo tinha sido tão intenso que ele estava sem ar, seus olhos estavam levemente brilhantes e de um azul mais calmo e menos gelado. Ele sentiu o corpo ficar parado, as pernas tremendo como se tudo o que ele precisasse fosse escorregar pela parede e cair no chão.

Potter estava afastado dele, e parecia quente. Estava vermelho, e os olhos estavam de um verde muito vivo. 

Se você gosta de tratar as pessoas como objetos. – disse o outro. A voz fria e calma, como Draco nunca tinha ouvido antes. – Talvez seja por que gosta de ser tratado assim.

E Harry saiu. Draco o acompanhou com os olhos até que ele deixasse a porta. Depois deixou o corpo finalmente se entregar aquela derrota e fraqueza que só conseguia quando estava só. Ele sentou no chão, ele sentiu aquela dor, ele sentiu aquele medo de que Harry realmente pensasse o que havia dito.

Será que ele era assim como o outro dizia? Por que o jeito que as pessoas o viam era diferente do que ele sentia por dentro. Será que é por que ele havia desejado aquilo com tanta fé que realmente tinha acontecido? 

Não importava. O que importava era aquela dor que ele sentia na hora. Ele saiu do banheiro, e foi direto para as masmorras o pensamento a mil. Ele entrou no quarto vazio. Estava sozinho.

Ele abriu seu armário, onde tinha várias poções, pegou todas as que julgava mortais e atirou em cima da cama. Depois ele se sentou na cama. Passou as mãos por elas devagar. Pensando que não desistiria nunca, não deixaria ninguém vencê-lo. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo, aquilo era um jogo e só importava quem ganhava.

**Nota:**

Oieeee gente...

Tudo bem, um ano depois estou atualizando. Eu estive pensando muito nessa fanfic mas sem tempo nenhum para escrevê-la. Estou na faculdade agora, e estou escrevendo correndo por que tenho que ir trabalhar. Oh vida dura. Vocês podiam compensar me deixando comentários né?

Peço desculpas se tiver algum erro de português, mas é que eu só revisei uma vez enquanto ia escrevendo então é bem capaz de ter erros. Mas eu prometo começar a atualizar com mais freqüência. Tive uma crise de falta de criatividade por isso resolvi não mexer na fanfic. Ela ainda vai chegar até o sétimo ano e agora eu vou começar a me focar mais no presente, acho que no cap 7 eu já devo escrever o Draco voltando para casa...tapa a boca com a mão Melhor eu me calar ou conto tudo o que estou pensando. Vou tentar atualizar uma vez a cada 15 dias pelo menos. Beijos e obrigado por lerem.

**Agora os Reviews:**

**Chan J.K : **Rs, é verdade, eu estou tentando colocar um lado sofrido nele agora, para explicar algumas atitudes dele no livro cinco, logo logo vcs vão entender muita coisa...  
Só não sei se dou um final feliz aos dois...  
Brigado e continue lendo...

**Nyx Malfoy: **É talvez, ainda estou pensando...final muito longe Rs, talvez eu faça os dois ficarem juntos, mas o Lucius ainda vai ficar muito mal, e eu ainda vou chegar no livro 6 e 7, e ai que pega, por motivos óbvios, não vejo a hora de escrever esses...controlando a ansiedade Ainda vai demorar para eles se acertarem mesmo...Obrigado por ler...

**Srta Potter: **Amor, o que achou desse? Eu sei lá, gostei desse cap, ficou uma coisa doida filosófica demais do jeito q vc sabe que eu adoro né? Estou com várias idéias agora que voltei a escrever e quero publicar toda semana.Vou tentar...  
Que bom q vc gostou, espero que goste desse também, e que meu Harry esteja Harry problemas para fazer o Harry já que sou o Draco. Te amo.

**Roberta: **Aiii... cara de vergonha Que bom que vc está gostando. Eu pensei em fazer ele assim por que isso vai justificar muitas atitudes dele no livro, ele só vai deixar esse lado dele escapar quando ele conhecer o Lord e ver que com o Lord é pior do que com o pai dele, ainda vão ter cenas fortes entre os três (Tom x Lucius x Draco). Cenas de pressão pscicologica...  
Não vou ter coragem de matar nem um dos dois, e até o final do quarto ano eles vão começar algo, que vai se prolongar até o quinto. E que talvez, continue até o fim da fic.  
Obrigado mesmo pelo comentário...espero que goste desse cap.. 

**Yamamori.Fuyuki: **Huahauahuahaua...realmente, e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer...a Narcisa e a Pansy ainda vão salvar o Draco, rs...Elas são as melhores, adoro a Narcisa.  
O que vc achou desse cap? Obrigado pelo comentário...

**Thanatos: **Muito obrigado, é a vantagem dela não ter dado muita profundidade é que podemos observar e captar cada gesto e interpretá-los a nosso bel prazer. E isso é ótimo. Nos ajuda a vestir personagens.  
Bem, talvez o Lucius chega, quando o Tom entrar na história talvez, e o Tom voltar a ter contato com o Lucius, ele perceba isso. Mas o que ele fez até agora, não é nada perto do que ele ainda vai fazer...cara de má  
Obrigado mesmo por ler, continuem comentando...

**Obrigado mesmo a todos por acompanharem minha fanfic, e comentem isso me estimula a escrever e postar em uma velocidade maior.**


	6. Eros e Thanatos

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

"**Se a vida pudesse ser considerada a cena de um crime, então a minha seria um contorno feito de giz." J.O'Barr, Dezembro de 2003**

"_Palavras se perdem e se esquecem_

_Tudo o que resta agora é o silêncio, o escuro  
Vejo a luz brilhar através das frestas da madeira  
Sinto a respiração suave de um corpo vivo_

_Nada tem mais sentido que o silêncio _

_A dor é um medo que morre_

_A morte não precisa ser física_

_Existe a sensação dormente _

_Ainda há o que sopra a vida_

_Eros dançou em minha história_

_Thanatos está com ele, o abraçando como no mito_

_O mundo está girando em torno de mim_

_Estou no ponto interno da rotação_

_Prazeres curtos e prejudiciais, noturnos_

_Nada pode ser sentido, tudo que é momentâneo_

_Tudo o que deve ser esquecido_

_Traga a cor para mim, traga as suas cores_

_Elas são o meu alimento_

_A vida pode ser sentida e vivida em palavras_

_Ser captada em olhares  
A porta continua fecha, o quarto ainda esta escuro  
A visão se embaça aos poucos_

_Sinto o toque gelado na face_

_É a consciência da importância de um minuto"_

**Amor e Morte – ****Poema baseado na lenda de Thanatos e Eros. **

O dia havia começado claro, a sua janela estava aberta, ele recebeu diretamente os raios de sol que surgiam. Ele abriu os olhos, franzindo a testa, e decidiu levantar. Não queria ficar na cama mesmo sabendo que eram 6 horas da manhã, e o café só sair às sete e meia.

Ele sentou na cama, e viu que todos os vidros de poção que havia espalhado pelo quarto foram cuidadosamente guardados no estojo e estavam do lado da cama. Ele não se importou a principio com aquilo. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

Queria esquecer desde a sua confusão mental, a briga com Potter e os maus entendimentos entre os dois. O outro era o "Garoto que Sobreviveu" teria tudo o que queria e todos que queria. Por que iria querer logo ele? Ele que o desprezou no começo do ano, ele que foi grosseiro com ele muitas vezes.

É, definitivamente Potter não precisava dele. Talvez o outro gostasse de desafios. Ele respirou fundo, ele precisava estudar poções mais, ele queria desenvolver uma poção para o seu mal, para todo o seu mal. E estava com algumas idéias na cabeça do que poderia conter aquela dor, na verdade ele não faria nada demais, mas com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ele dormia cada vez menos.

Pensou em uma poção relaxante, mas as que conheciam o deixavam dormir demais e ele queria uma mais leve. E lembrar das poções o fez pensar que talvez a pessoa que guardou as poções tenha pensado que ele tinha pensado em sem matar. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não, ele não poderia pensar naquilo.

Por um momento ele repensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido na vida toda. Ele ia descartando as imagens de sua cabeça conforme elas iam surgindo. Mesmo as boas, por que os momentos raros em que ele conseguia ser feliz de verdade. Traziam consigo a saudade de coisas que podiam nunca acontecer, talvez nunca mais. Tudo vinha na vida dele para que ele perdesse. No fundo ele não tinha nada nem ninguém além dos próprios pesadelos.

Por fim ele encheu a mão de água, e passou no rosto, água quente demais, ele pensou que talvez pegasse um resfriado se ela estivesse muito gelada. Será que era verdade que se soltasse água gelada no corpo quente poderia morrer? Ele fechou os olhos, encostou a testa na parede. Os cabelos o irritavam, aqueles fios loiros quase brancos caindo bem em cima dos seus olhos. Esfregou a testa nervosamente.

- Droga... - disse inconsciente.

Deixou os dedos se guiarem pela torneira. Abrindo mais, até que ele ouviu o barulho dela desligar por completo. Até que sentiu a água gelada correr pelo corpo todo. E só então abriu os olhos, ele ainda se obrigou a ficar mais um pouco ali dentro, como se a água gelada pudesse penetrar seu corpo e esfriar a cabeça.

Quando fechou o chuveiro, sua mente estava mais vazia, e era exatamente assim que ele gostava dela. E logo a cama pareceu chamá-lo a ponto de ele perder a vontade de tomar café da manhã. Aquela vontade de deitar ali, com o corpo frio e sentir o calor das cobertas, algo extremamente poderoso era a cama. Por que sempre, e sempre sabia de seus problemas. Ela te acompanhava durante as noites.

Passou reto por ela, como se ela fosse um monstro e então se vestiu com calma, e decidiu que não faria nem um nem outro. Não iria ao café, havia perdido a fome, e não voltaria para a cama, ou passaria o dia todo ali, e era bem provável que seu pai considerasse comprar ovos de Quimera (Quimeras são animais com corpo de bode, cabeça de leão e rabo de dragão. Com perigo 4º nível e raro. Esta na página 27 de criaturas fantásticas e onde habitam) e cria-las somente para colocar em sua cama como forma de aprendizado a nunca ficar demais nela.

Ele voltou a pensar em poções, e isso o atraiu para pensar na biblioteca. Não para estudar em si poções feitas, mas para construir uma nova, que poderia ajudar. Ele preparou o uniforme e vestiu a cueca, e depois a calça. Quando estava vestindo as meias à porta foi aberta de uma forma sutil. E uma cabeça de cabelos lisos e curtos passou primeiro.

- Ah, olá amorzinho. – disse Pansy entrando no quarto, indiferente ao fato de Draco estar sem blusa, ou talvez apenas disfarçando muito bem como qualquer outro Sonserino.

- O que aconteceu ontem hein? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços, a ponta da varinha para fora do cós da saia. Ela estava só com a camisa e a gravata da parte de cima do uniforme, e ela ficava um tanto masculina, mesmo com a saia.

- Nada demais, dor de cabeça. – disse ele ignorando qualquer suposição que ela poderia ter, ele não se importava, não era importante.

- Então por que você tirou todas as suas poções do armário? Eu nem imaginava que você tinha tudo aquilo de poções, e a maioria eu nunca vi na vida.

- São só alguns experimentos, a maioria delas nem existe.

Ele se levantou e continuou a se vestir, cada peça de roupa como se a garota não estivesse lá. Naquele momento ele preferia assim, que ela não estivesse ali tentando adivinhar tudo o que ele sentia. Mesmo por que ele mesmo não conseguia entender o porquê de fazer certas coisas e sentir outras, como ela poderia saber?

Terminou de se vestir e parou em frente ao espelho para arrumar a gravata. Quando ele tirou as mãos dela o espelho retrucou.

- Puxa mais para direita desleixado. Está torta.

Ele imediatamente corrigiu o problema, para depois vestir a cama por cima e completar o uniforme da escola. E depois ele pegou um caderno de capa dura e grosso, e seu estojo de penas. E nesse momento Pansy o olhou de forma questionável.

- Aonde você vai?

- Na biblioteca.

- Fazer o que lá Draco? Não vai tomar café da manhã?

- Estou sem fome. – e por um momento ele parou para avaliar o que ela havia dito e riu, riu de verdade pela primeira vez naquele dia, e depois de tanto tempo. Sua dor era esquecida aos poucos mesmo sem um comando. – Como assim o que eu vou fazer lá? Não seja estúpida Pansy, o que eu posso fazer em uma biblioteca?

- Ah, muitas coisas. – disse ela mordendo os lábios para conter um riso que poderia ficar descontrolado. – Pode estudar, pode ler, pode escrever e... Quem sabe fazer os deveres?

- Você reparou que tudo o que você disse pertence à mesma linha de afazeres? – perguntou ele parando por um momento. Para ver de novo a Pansy. A garota que sempre estaria ali, e nunca estaria nele.

- Sim, é verdade, mas ainda sim são coisas diferentes. O que vai estudar?

- Nada que eu precise de companhia. – disse ele olhando com satisfação o rosto contrariado de Pansy.

Ela deu passagem e os dois desceram para a sala comunal quase vazia, só havia um garoto ali da sala de Draco. Blaise Zabini. Ele chegou a levantar os olhos para ver Draco. Os olhos negros e profundos, um olhar estranho, que parecia ao mesmo tempo malicioso e meticuloso. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, e fechou o rosto, como se dissesse que não gostava daquele olhar. A maioria dos Sonserinos se compreendiam por olhares, por que era indelicado falar certas coisas. Mas o garoto de cor de âmbar, e corpo forte, apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Bom dia Malfoy. – disse a voz aveludada e ele não mudava sua expressão, e Draco achou aquilo tão irritante que sentiu vontade de dar um crucio no garoto. Só para se divertir quem sabe. O garoto fechou o livro que lia, passando os dedos pela capa, os dedos dele eram grandes.

Cada detalhe de Zabini era forte e marcante, desde a forma como ele olhava como os seus gestos e as partes de seu corpo. Ele se levantou, ainda segurando os livros nas mãos, com as duas mãos, e depois ele passou a mão pela cabeça. E olhou novamente para Draco, os cabelos de Blaise eram raspados bem curtos, e ele era um garoto muito inteligente, um dos poucos na sonserina.

- Bom dia Zabini. – respondeu Draco secamente.

Vendo Zabini passar a língua nos lábios, e sorrir mais abertamente, o mesmo olhar na face, que deixava Draco claramente irritado. Ele soltou o ar de seus pulmões, e assumiu de novo a posição fria, desvio o olhar de Zabini para depois sair, deixando o outro para trás com Pansy.

Ele chegou a respirar fundo enquanto se dirigia para a biblioteca, e adorou o fato de não ter encontrado com ninguém no meio do caminho, era uma sorte aquilo. Ele escolheu uma mesa de canto para sentar, que ficava próxima a janela, não olhou para fora, ele tinha pensamentos ruins todas as vezes que olhava de um lugar muito alto. Chegava a se imaginar caindo, e tinha medo.

Abriu, colocou todas as suas coisas ali, o caderno, o tinteiro as penas, e depois saiu pelas prateleiras, e ali recolheu todos os livros que sabia onde estavam os ingredientes mais propícios para poções. Ele abriu o caderno e foi escrevendo nele as poções que achava apropriado usar.

"_Ferrão de gira-gira". _Foi a primeira coisa que escreveu, deixando a tinta negra pingar um pouco no pergaminho, excluindo todo o mundo para se concentrar naquilo. _"Um bom item. É alucinógeno e pode ser usado em poções para levitação, se extrairmos apenas o liquido alucinógeno, e usa-lo separadamente em uma poção do sono"._

E por ai foi. Ele anotou nome de plantas, e ervas. Anotou partes de criaturas que poderia utilizar e a última coisa que ele queria usar de todas elas era o veneno de Seringa, um animal que era pontiagudo e que os sereianos usavam como espadas.

O problema de se usar o veneno de Seringa, é que se não utilizado com cuidado ele poderia acabar se matando. Ele fechou os livros e começou a montar a primeira poção, nela tinha itens para cura, alucinógenos e alguns para poções de sono e dor. Alguns dele eram itens negros, mas isso era fácil de conseguir, tinha seus contatos, tanto quando qualquer Malfoy.

E nesse momento um perfume meio cítrico invadiu suas narinas, algo que cheirava a uma flor estranha, mas bom, tão suave e bom que ele chegou a fechar os olhos para sentir. Ele sentiu um arrepio nas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu alguém se aproximar de trás dele.

- Hum, uma poção para sono? Ou relaxante? – perguntou a voz suave, invadindo seus ouvidos.

- Blaise. – disse ele já perdendo a sua educação completamente. – Existe uma distância respeitável que as pessoas devem ficar uma das outras sabia?

Ele disse aquilo, mas não se móvel, o garoto se afastou e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima. Ele ainda tinha a mesma expressão no rosto, quando tirou um frasco branco leitoso do bolso.

- Bem, pode tentar isso se quiser. – disse ele passando o frasco para Draco, ele pegou ali e olhou. – Mas já tome na cama, você vai dormir por uma noite inteira e depois ficará indolor por três dias. Mas não mostre a ninguém, e se gostar, eu posso te vender a poção por um preço em conta.

Draco pegou o frasco e pensou se era seguro tomar. Por fim ele fechou os livros e o caderno. Levantou-se. E encarou o outro seriamente.

- Acho melhor irmos. Afinal as aulas estão para começar. – disse Draco simplesmente saindo de lá.

o0o

O frasco pesava em seu bolso. Ele sentia uma euforia só por saber que estava com uma poção que o ajudaria a dormir ao menos uma noite. E se ela funcionasse, ele poderia comprar a poção de Zabini e modifica-la. Ele parou no corredor que o levava as masmorras, teria que pegar seu material, e muitas pessoas desciam dali para as aulas.

Ele chegava a tremer um pouco, em pensar nos efeitos daquela poção, será que ele conseguiria dormir? Queria testar naquele momento. Não queria ir para as aulas, ele queria dormir um pouco, como há muito tempo não dormia, ele queria sonhar um pouco. Mas uma dúvida chegou a sua mente. Devia confiar em Zabini?

Ele sorriu. No fundo o que importava. Não tinha nenhuma importância, nada seria pior do que o que o pai fazia para ele. Não tinha como ele sofrer por mais nada, ele já tinha chegado ao seu limite. O que aquilo poderia causar que ainda não tinha sido feito? E Blaise não parecia ser o cara que queria machucá-lo, ele não sentiu aquilo nele.

Logo estava nas aulas, eram agora interrompidas e voltavam, as provas seriam na semana seguinte, então teriam um mês mais relaxado para a preparação para a última prova do torneio. Ele queria muito ver quem ganharia, mesmo que talvez significasse olhar Potter novamente.

O dia ocorreu sem maiores problemas, ele se negando a olhar para Potter, e evitando a todos. Mas uma vez entre Goyle e Crabbe, até na hora da janta. Não deixando ninguém chegar perto dele, muito menos Blaise e Pansy. Ele queria poder ler tranqüilo e almoçar, e foi assim até a hora do jantar.

No jantar, quando as mesas se encheram de comida fresca e fumegante. Ele percebeu que o cheiro ainda o enjoava, mas que ele sentia vontade de comer coisas mais frescas e não quentes. Ele pousou o livro ao lado, se serviu de salada de algas, e suco. Pegou também um pouco de batata palha e legumes refogados.

Ele subiu os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória, por que sempre tinha que sentar-se de frente a ela, por que sempre tinha que olhar Potter feliz com os seus amigos como se não existisse nada de ruim no mundo, algo tipo como o Lord Voldemort atrás dele e querendo matá-lo.

O problema é que Potter era sempre empolgado demais e feliz demais, ao contrário dele. Ele chegou a sentir raiva do menino tantas vezes que perdia a conta. E agora ele estava achando que Draco tratava as pessoas como objetos, era sem dúvida a coisa mais horrível que haviam pensado ao seu respeito.

Enquanto comia, ele tentou pensar em como Harry Potter o via, como um filho de um comensal, e pior, o comensal mais próximo a Voldemort. Tudo bem, era um começo, e depois como um bruxo que também apoiava os ideais de Voldemort, um Sonserino, que como a maioria idolatrava o sangue puro, e a morte de muitos sangues-ruins.

"Vocês serão os próximos sangues-ruins." Isso havia saído de sua boca após os ataques do segundo ano. Tudo bem, ele tinha que admitir que não contribuísse muito para a sua imagem ser diferente daquela.

Agora analisando os sonserinos em si, eram pessoas que faziam de tudo para salvar a própria pele mesmo que isso significasse a morte de alguém com quem mantinha relações próximas. Aliás, esse era outro fato, Sonserinos não tinham sentimentos, ou fingiam não ter. A maioria acreditava que sentimentos os deixavam vulneráveis.

Por exemplo, seu pai nunca morreria para defendê-lo, e ele não achava isso ruim. Seria uma péssima forma de ver e sentir coisas? Não é que ele via tudo como objetos como Harry disse. Mas por que o que Harry havia dito o incomodava tanto? Será que é por que parecia verdade ou por ser totalmente o oposto?

Não, ele não ficaria se matando se perguntando aquelas coisas, ele não ficaria ligando para o que Potter pensava, ele não gostava de Potter, ele não conhecia e nem queria conhecer Potter. O problema do garoto é que ele sempre achava que sabia e conhecia todo mundo. O que não era assim, Potter também era um humano, e ao que sabia péssimo em oclumência. Era só ignorar todas as suas dores e cobranças da sua mente como sempre, e estava tudo bem.

Ele terminou de comer e quando levantou o rosto pensou que devia estar fazendo uma cara muito feia, por que alguns sonserinos olhavam para ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Colocou leite com abóbora no copo, e ia levar a boca quando outra mão o segurou.

Era uma mão forte e bela, de cor âmbar.

- Draco, se quer uma opinião, devia prová-la junto ao leite. – disse o garoto com um sorriso, os mesmos olhos de serpente de sempre o encarando. Ele tirou a mão das do garoto e fez cara feia. – Malfoy... É que ela se adapta bem com o leite e melhora o efeito.

- Tudo bem Zabini. – disse ele tirando o frasco do bolso. Na hora os olhos de Pansy se abriram mais e ela praticamente pulou no colo de Goyle para tentar tirar a poção das mãos de Malfoy, ele chegou até a se afastar dela. – O que é Pansy?

- Não toma isso, você nem sabe o que é.

- Mas o Zabini disse que é uma poção para dormir, e eu estou precisando. Estou com insônia de novo.

- Deixe-me ver antes. – disse ela olhando para Zabini. – Hora Blaise, eu não confio em você e nem em ninguém como qualquer sonserino, devia saber.

- É estranho, mas parece que o Dra... Malfoy confia em mim. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto Draco cedia a poção a Pansy com a cara amarrada.

- Não é que ele confia, ele só não se importa. – disse ela abrindo a poção e cheirando. – O que você colocou aqui?

- Nada demais é uma junção de ervas que a minha mãe faz, me ajuda a dormir já que eu tenho insônia. – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem, pode tomar Draco. – disse ele. Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse que ninguém ali mandava em si.

Ele olhou um pouco para Harry enquanto despejava a poção, todos os sonserinos a sua volta o olhavam como se ele fosse à cobaia de algo perigoso. Ele desviou os olhos dos de Potter e depois de derramar toda a poção. Segurou o copo com força e começou a encostar os lábios ali. O que ele sentiu foi o lábio ficar um pouco dormente.

o0o

"_A dor serve como um fundo de sua alma, algo que fica escondido como um câncer a matar aos poucos."_

Estava escuro naquele corredor, mas ele não se importava, estava a caminho das masmorras. Não se lembrava direito, mas tinha dormido por um tempo no jardim, enquanto esperava todos subirem para poder subir sozinho. Não queria ficar perto daquelas pessoas.

A poção era forte, tão forte que ele se sentia tonto de sono. Era um sono gostoso no qual ele se sentia muito leve. Como se pudesse voar, e sua alma não pesava nada, e não existia nada. Era assim que ele queria se sentir por um grande período de tempo. Mas sabia que quando ele dormisse iria passar.

"_Às vezes é tão insuportável que corta a pele por dentro. Tão forte que mata aos poucos. Tão ruim que queremos qualquer coisa que acabe com ela."_

Ele encostou-se à parede, não sabia que horas que eram. Não sabia onde todos estavam. Nem o que deveria estar fazendo, estava confuso, tudo o que queria era o calor do leito para dormir, sua cama e seus cobertores e se trancar em si de uma forma egoísta por mais que parecesse errado, por mais que poderia ser ruim para ele. Era o que ele queria naquele momento, como se a dor mostrasse que ele estivesse vivo. A dor sempre presente em sua vida.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e tentou aliviar tudo, sua pele estava dormente, ele todo sentia-se dormir aos poucos. E era tudo o que ele queria, dormir e fugir do mundo. Por que a sua dor era o que ele tinha que esquecer, ele tinha que não ter sentimentos por que o deixavam fraca e o derrubavam.

Ele tinha fechado os olhos, sua respiração estava rápida e o coração disparado mesmo que ele estivesse muito lento. Ele sentiu alguém apoiar a mão na lateral do seu corpo. E um medo o tomou, mas ele não se moveu, sentia um cheiro doce que arrepiava seu corpo, não abriu os olhos, mesmo quando o corpo em questão se encostou mais, lhe segurando pelo queixo.

- Todos querem os Malfoys, por que é a família mais respeitada pelo lord. Sabe disso não Draco? – perguntou ele a voz era suave, o ar quente que saia de seus lábios tocava a pele de uma forma dolorosa. Mas não havia sentimento ali. Apenas poder. – Não aceite poções assim Pansy esta certa, é perigoso. Aceitaria algo assim da parte inimiga?

- Não seja idiota Blaise. Por que acha que tudo o que fizer comigo enquanto estou... Hum, com sono. – disse ele abrindo levemente os olhos, chamando o outro como ele o chamava. – Irá de alguma forma me prejudicar, não sou tão tolo quando imagina que eu seja, afinal não sou nada do que pareço e essa é a minha força.

- Ah, sim de qualquer forma não importa, não vou matá-lo. – disse com um sorriso enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam do outro. – Mas acho que como somos da mesma casa e mesmo idéias, seria interessante que nos déssemos algum tipo de prazer.

Por um momento ele considerou aquelas palavras, prazer era como negócios. E ele sabia que nada além daquilo poderia possuir, por que ele tinha ainda que matar seus sentimentos. Coisa que sem dúvida Blaise já tinha feito.

Agora ele olhava direto nos olhos negros do outro, tão fundos como se fossem dois lagos negros. E ao mesmo tempo ele se sentiu mais mole por causa da poção, o que ele tinha certeza na vida é que voltaria a estudar poções com dedicação.

- Que seja... O que define como prazer Blaise?

- Isso.

Ele falou com a voz baixa e os seus lábios se tocaram e o mundo ficou em silêncio. Eles ficaram um bom tempo do que parecia ser um beijo, que estava suave mas era só por que Draco estava com muito sono. Tanto que se os braços de Blaise não o segurassem pela cintura, o garoto sendo mais alto ele poderia ter desabado e dormido no chão.

E então algum barulho foi ouvido, primeiro um limpar de garganta e depois passos bem dados no chão de pedra. E então Draco começou a tentar afastar o outro pelo peito, e respirar, por que estava fraco, e com sono por causa da poção. Ele olhou para o lado que viu aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que viu o professor de Poções ali parado o olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

- Creio que não seja educado ou de bons modos, alunos demonstrarem esse tipo de afeto nos corredores do colégio. Não quero tirar pontos de minha própria casa. – disse o professor de forma seca e muito rude.

- Sim, é claro, e está certo professor se permitir, podemos voltar para a nossa casa? – disse Blaise, e Draco achou aquilo pouco cordial como todas as atitudes do outro.

Mas antes que Snape pudesse falar alguma coisa, como proibir os dois de voltarem juntos ou puni-los de qualquer jeito, Draco ando na sua direção, tendo que parar um pouco para se apoiar na parede de tão sonolento, que estava difícil caminhar, os olhos abertos demais como que para impedir-se de dormir.

- Professor Snape, eu gostaria muito de conversar com o senhor em particular, se me permitir? – pediu ele e o outro pareceu bem satisfeito em separar os dois jovens, quando fez um sinal para Draco o acompanhar ao mesmo tempo em que Blaise fez uma expressão de desgosto.

Não falaram nada no caminho, nem uma única palavra, Snape o deixou entrar em sua sala, era um lugar quente e acolhedor para ele, era uma sala escura com uma lareira, uma poltrona e muitos livros e artefatos para o preparo de poções, bem a cara de Severus Snape.

Draco se sentou nessa poltrona, antes de perguntar se podia ou de que ela lhe fosse ofertada estava com sono demais. Mas queria falar com o padrinho antes de mais nada. Ele tentaria fazer a maior força para ficar acordado.

- Posso saber que poção o senhor tomou, senhor Malfoy?

- Sim, professor, é uma poção para insônia, as que o senhor me passou estão perdendo o efeito. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar. Eu queria aulas extras de poção. – disse ele sem se conter, afastando-se um pouco da poltrona. Como se ela lhe atraísse para um sono.

- Draco, você é meu melhor aluno. Não acho que precise de aula extra.

- Eu sei mais eu gosto muito de poções e acho que posso aprender mais e sozinho está muito difícil para mim. Pode me ajudar, pode ser um presente de aniversário?

- Tudo bem Draco. Eu vou te dar material extra para estudar mais. – disse ele sorrindo e parecendo um pouco feliz com o que o afilhado tinha pedido. Draco chegou a ver uma sombra daquele sorriso antes de cair no sono.

E talvez o mundo dos sonhos era o único que ele estava realmente seguro, o único que a dor não podia toca-lo e nem prende-lo. E ali ele podia ser qualquer coisa. O que ele não sabia era que mais uma pessoa havia visto aquele beijo, e mais alguém tentava sentir-se imune aquela relação que nem parecia existir. O amor entre um grifinório e um sonserino.

**Nota: **

**Eu peço mil desculpas a todos os que estão lendo essa história. Mas eu tive um mês um pouco complicado por isso demorei a terminar esse cap. Problemas demais em um período muito curto de tempo, espero que gostem desse cap, estou propondo coisas novas.**

**Não sei mais se vou dar um fim legal para a fanfic, e vou me empenhar a escrever mesmo que escreve-la doa um pouco. Por isso quero ler comentários de vocês que lêem, por que me animam bastante. **

**Meu msn para quem quiser conversar... charon(hunderline)nun(hunderline)malfoy(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com (troque o que esta dentro dos parentes. acho que deu para entender).  
**

**Reviews: **

**St. Luana: Oi Roberta. Muito obrigado mesmo por estar lendo e seus comentários sempre me deixam mais feliz e com vontade de escrever mais. Esse cap saiu curto. Mas é por que eu estava com problemas pessoais. Mas acho que consegui resolve-los, etnão é provável que no final de semana eu já esteja atualizando ela de novo. Justamente por esse cap ter saído curto. Bem, o Draco esta saindo bem sentimental, eu quero me aprofundar muito nos sentimentos dele e não vai ser fácil ele ficar com o Harry por que é claro que ele vai complicar muito as coisas por causa de tudo o que ele é. A começar por causa do pai. Mas eu já tenho muitas coisas planejadas para quando entrar o livro cinco, já que é o último, ao menos por enquanto, com a presença de Lucius, no 6 vai ser pior por que no lugar do Lucius é o Lord. Mas por favor continue lendo. E mandando seus comentários e idéias para a fanfic...  
É assim que ele vai continuar com um objeto, mas agopra vão entrar dois fatos importantes o Blaise, que entrou pq eu adorei o Blaise de Bond, e as poções e estudos dele. E como ele vai usar isso para fugir da dor.**

**Beijos e obrigado de novo...**

**Nyx Malfoy: Olá, bem eu preciso sim, se tiver msn pode me add, esse cap tb não tive como corrigir. ****Bem, nessas o Lucius não deu as caras, mas logo ele aparece afinal o próximo cap é última prova e todo mundo vai estar lá, e depois entra as férias do Draco em casa, que promete ser interessante.  
Obrigado por ler e pelo comentário, continue lendo...**

**Chan J.K: Sabe, eu concordo com vc...rs...como o Draco é um personagem importante para mim, devido a muitas coisas eu até pensei em dar um final triste para ele. Mas vc tem razão, ao menos nessa história garanto que o final dele e do Harry vai ser um bem feliz...Brigado e por favor continue lendo...  
Beijos e obrigado pelo comentário... .**


	7. Sem Nome

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

_**Às vezes eu queria poder sumir nas estrelas.  
Fechar os olhos, e não ver nada.**_

_**Não sentir-me como vitima de uma conspiração.  
Não me ver com falta de sorte.  
Eu sou Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Eu sou o Príncipe sem sentimentos próprios.  
Eu prefiro não tê-los a chorar a noite.  
Derramar lágrimas como se fosse um crime.**_

_**Negando a dor, como se fosse saborosa.**_

_**Nunca fugi a sina de um poeta sem eiras nem beiras.  
Nunca vou ser bom para ninguém. **_

_**Fico confuso entre ser verdadeiro, fingir e sentir dor.**_

_**Tento negar meus pensamentos egoístas.**_

_**Mas chega o momento em que eu quero desistir da máscara.**_

_**Quero ser feliz, quero apenas ser bom e puro, mas não posso.**_

_**No momento, eu só quero chorar e me encolher como qualquer criatura com dor.**_

_**Quero sofrer sozinho como sempre, vou agüentar a dor, é saborosa.**_

_**Será errado acreditar na felicidade?**_

_**Ela foge de meus dedos como o vapor do chuveiro.  
Eu a sinto subir, sentado no chão.**_

_**Deve haver uma maneira de não doer. Mesmo vivo.**_

_**Eu respiro.**_

_**Talvez eu caia de novo na escuridão.  
Mas quando isso acontecer, eu vou rir eloqüentemente.  
Como alguém que perdeu a razão.**_

_**Um poema sem nome**_

- Nessa poção, contém uma pena de Fiuu Fiuu. – disse o professor. Ele viu no exato momento que ele sentou na cadeira de frente a sua. Suas roupas traçando um caminho no ar. – Você precisa ser mais responsável. Você poderia ter morrido Draco. Não deve aceitar as coisas assim dos outro assim.

Por um momento ele pensou que se morresse seria bom. Não necessariamente bom como uma coisa que ele desejava. Por que, ele nunca havia realmente pensado em morrer, ao menos não daquela forma. Ele se levantou. Retomou sua pose indiferente, ele era muito bom nisso, fingir pensamentos e sentimentos. Vestir uma máscara de bandido, que sempre cabia muito bem.

- Tudo bem, eu aceitei por que eu quis. Posso ir embora agora, ou o senhor vai continuar com esse sermão sem sentido? – perguntou ele e Snape fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Claro que não Senhor Malfoy, mas devo lhe alertar que seu pai saberá disso.

Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta. 

- Que seja.

o0o

As pessoas sempre esperam as coisas. Elas as aguardam como se pudesse realmente acontecer, e ser, e se fazer de importante. Toda aquela baboseira que o lado "bom" pregava sobre a felicidade e o bem estar entre mundo bruxo e trouxa. Ele achava aquilo patético.

As pessoas têm medo da realidade, e nem toda realidade é doce. Ai elas pintam a verdade com sonhos e ideologias estúpidas e utópicas. Vendo sentido em coisas ridículas que ele não acreditaria nem em sonho. Ser feliz era uma mentira absurda. Ele poderia realmente acreditar que Harry e ele poderiam viver um belo romance, como aquela história da Bruxa Melliote que ele leu tantas vezes, e para que?

Analisando a história. A Bruxa Melliote, era uma garota estúpida, que acreditava em tudo e todos e que caiu nas garras de um Bruxo cruel chamado Leifer. Ele fez dela gato e sapato, a maltratou, enganou, humilhou, a fez de lixo e tudo de ruim no livro todo. No final, ela consegue faze-lo se arrepender de tudo, dizendo apenas que o amava e derrubando uma lágrima gelada, que significava a morte de sua alma.

Bem, ai ele fica bom, e se arrepende de tudo, ela perdoa ele e eles ficam juntos e felizes. Como pode uma história de amor ser tão ridícula? Simples, por que é mentira, como qualquer sentimento ou pensamento bom, como qualquer gesto, nada é por vontade própria e tudo é por interesse.

Não podemos saber qual dos dois é mais idiota, a bruxa ou o bruxo. Ela por perdoar ele, e ele por jogar fora uma vida de crenças e ter nascido de novo. Como alguém pode mudar da noite para o dia e ficar bom por causa de uma lágrima e um "eu te amo"? É realmente uma história besta, que foi queimada junto com o livro na lareira da sala comunal da Sonserina.

Todo mundo esperava que ele fosse à última prova, que ele veria o jogo ser roubado e Potter ganhar. E por que ele não foi? Entrando no âmago de todo o seu ser, ele não havia ido por que não queria olhar para Potter. Não queria vê-lo. Era como se traísse a si próprio, como se não conseguisse ser ele mesmo. Na verdade ser aquela coisa que ele chamava de si próprio.

Ele estava entregue a sua cama. Os braços abertos e pensando muitas coisas. Por que doía, por que a dor era o acumulo de tudo aquilo que ele ignorou. Ele lembrava do rosto de Harry, das palavras dele, e ao mesmo tempo as desmentia para si próprio. Um objeto.

Ele pensou na morte. No que Pansy e Snape tinha tido. Por um momento não teve como não pensar, ele tinha todos os métodos para se livrar de uma vida imprópria, mas não tinha coragem para tanto, ele era um sonserino, to tipo que preferia qualquer coisa para salvar a própria pele.

Tinha que ignorar a dor, mas naquele momento ele só queria senti-la de uma forma bem egoísta. Ele queria ter o dom de desejar a morte, ele queria pela primeira vez chorar de dor como se o mundo fosse acabar. Mas, acima de tudo que ele se sentir em todos os pontos mesmo os que estivessem doendo, e admitir tudo o que sentia.

Tirar pelo menos uma vez a máscara do seu rosto, ser ele mesmo. Mesmo que com dores e desejos de morte, mesmo com pensamentos ruins passando na sua cabeça como um filme de torturas, como um incentivo para que ele desistisse de tudo.

Ele admitiu todos os seus sentimentos. Até mesmo uma paixão por Harry Potter. Ele se lembrou do começo da 3º prova, quando antes de entrar no labirinto o moreno o olhou.

E naquele momento ele sentiu o começo da dor e se isolou. Ele não viu o final da prova que ainda devia estar acontecendo. Tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho. Tudo o que ele queria era sentir o mundo se esvaziar, era fechar os olhos e ver o mundo explodindo por detrás deles.

o0o

_Choro e grito por horas fantasmas que as pessoas não compreendem._

_Vivo em uma escuridão sem sentido, na qual nada se explica._

_Mas sou forte, as feridas ardem, o sangue escorre quanto mais eu corto.  
E a gilete ainda se mexe, corte mais fundo sem piedade._

_A vida é uma piada, vamos todos rir._

_Seja o palhaço algoz que ri da própria falta de sorte.  
Nada é seu e tudo se perde.  
Aqui vamos nos. De novo, a uma nova loucura._

_Tão doce quando a morte._

_Tão segura quanto a um sonho._

_o0o_

O seu estava escuro, ele se sentia como alguém que acabou de sair de uma tempestade. Era como se tivesse acordado de uma semana de coma, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse ficado mais de três dias desacordado. 

O céu era azul escuro, era o último dia em Hogwarts, e ele estava feliz, por não olha-lo de novo. Ele não queria, o odiava e o amava tanto que gostaria de poder matá-lo. Preferia arrancar seu coração, e joga-lo fora do que dá-lo ao Harry Potter. Ele não se deixaria vencer por um sentimento invisível e tão ridículo, um sentimento que ele não concordava.

E ele estava sentado ali, tinha chorado tanto, tinha pensado em morrer muitas vezes e agora se achava ridículo por tudo isso. Ele sentiu vontade de ficar em frente um espelho se batendo no rosto para lembrar que ele era Draco Malfoy. Não era um garoto qualquer, e Potter não estava certo. Por que todo mundo dizia que ele estava não era total verdade.

Potter era ridículo, com aquele papo de que Voldemort é errado e que o fim do mundo trouxa dentro do mundo bruxo era errado também, e que a derrota de Voldemort era certa. Não, ele também estava certo na sua forma de agir. 

O que era certo? Acreditar que a vida pode existir sem dor, ou tentar conciliar a dor com a vida da melhor forma? Potter estava errado e pronto. E ele tinha os motivos dele. Potter vivia o momento, era um garoto cheio de sentimentos e emoções, era impulsivo, e temperamental.

E ele, era simplesmente um garoto calculista, que sabia exatamente o que fazia na maior parte das vezes, alguém que não entrava numa luta que iria perder, ou que tentava não sonhar demais. Quando que ele havia deixado Potter implantar nele aquela pequena semente de esperança.

Ele parou de pensar, sua cabeça doía e logo lá estava Potter, que parecia ter algum mapa mágico que conseguia encontra-lo sempre. E isso o deixava tão irritado que a sua vontade era simplesmente sair correndo na cara do outro. E ignorar por completo ele. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

O garoto caminhou até parar ao seu lado, claro que Draco sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas não tocaria no assunto. Por mais que quisesse jogar um milhão de coisas na cara dele. Como por exemplo, que Cedrico tinha morrido como todo mundo que estava contra Voldemort um dia morreria, e que Potter estava apenas adiando o inevitável agindo como um idiota. Mas não era só aquilo.

- Você não vai mudar de idéia, nem de lado né? – disse Potter, a voz calma e suave. – Não vai nem mesmo me ouvir e tentar assumir seus sentimentos e pensamentos? Vai continuar seguindo Voldemort por que seu pai quer como se não tivesse vontade própria?

Ele parou por um momento e deixou que toda a sua vontade se resumisse, ele tentou se acalmar, ele olhou para Potter como nunca quis olhar, com calma. Ele estava machucado, mas continuava lindo, e aquela simples palavra podia mudar a raiva que Draco sentia dele. Os lábios estavam machucados, e Draco quis beijá-lo.

- Não, eu vou continuar a seguir o Lord Voldemort, a razão não é aquilo que você enxerga. Você é teimoso demais Potter.

- Não é o que eu enxergo? É o que então? Não vou mais correr atrás de você, eu quero que você morra Draco, ai vai ver que eu tinha razão, você esta dentro de um caminho que vai dar em morte e não sai.

- Por que não respeita a minha vontade de querer que as coisas fiquem assim?

- Por que eu não teria você. – disse Potter.

E quando Draco deu por si, Potter já o segurava pela gola da blusa, e parecia tão furioso que seus olhos ferviam por dentro. Mas Draco não sentia nada imediatamente, por que ele sabia que tudo podia matá-lo, ele sentia as coisas devagar. E tentava em vão ignorá-las.

- Você é um idiota Draco, não vê? Cedrico morreu, todo mundo vai acabar morrendo nas mãos daquele lunático.

- Não adianta eu falar para você o que eu penso e o que eu sinto. Você não iria compreender. Você só acha que sabe tudo e que pode salvar o mundo, para de ser tão tolo. Você não é o Dumbledore. Não vai salvar o mundo, e não conhece nada de mim como acha que conhece. Se quiser continuar a se enganar sempre, continue sozinho.

Mas ele não gritou aquelas palavras, ele as disse de forma fria e dura, e era apenas um terço do que ele queria falar. Por que mesmo que o outro não compreendesse, ele não saberia explicar também. E ele viu a expressão no rosto de Potter se tornar uma de dor, uma dor e decepção que ele não queria causar ao garoto.

- Eu te amo, mas não quero e nem posso te amar. – disse Draco baixo e sua voz agora saia dolorida como se ele estivesse cometendo um crime, um suicídio. – A minha diferença para você é que eu me adapto a dor...

- E eu luto contra ela. – disse Potter, e então o olhou de novo. – E eu posso e quero te amar, você também é um teimoso idiota.

- É eu sei. – ele achou melhor não retrucar, e deixar que apenas o amor sem razão permanecesse. Por que Potter parecia não aceitar o quanto a dor era boa para se evoluir.

Harry parou na frente dele, apoiando as mãos na mureta atrás de si. E para Draco não existia Voldemort, nem nada que pudesse estragar o momento. Ele ainda não o tinha visto, somente o outro. Ele queria muito acreditar em sonhos, só que ele sabia que o sonho durava pouco, ele era do tipo pessimista. E não lutava contra aquele pessimismo, pelo menos ele sempre esperava o pior e a dor não era tanta.

Potter lutava sempre contra tudo o que não concordava, era um guerreiro bravo, ele em momentos queria que Potter o salvá-se de si próprio, outras ele queria simplesmente sumir de perto do outro e morrer. Ele era contraditório e louco, o problema dele é que ele não pensava em um futuro, talvez por que não desejasse ter um.

Ele não planejava as coisas, e tentava não enlouquecer por mais que isso também fosse um desejo. Ele não entendia e não queria entender Potter, por que o achava um louco que via razões onde elas não existiam. Por que Potter não tentava compreende-lo, Potter queria ouvir apenas o que queria. Ele nunca iria teimar e lutar por algo que não achava sentido.

Mas qualquer pensamento saiu de sua mente quando Harry tomou seus lábios em um beijo forte e possessivo, era como se Potter falasse naquele beijo que Draco não pertencia a ninguém a não ser ele. E ele adorou aquilo, por mais que se negasse. Ele adorou, eram como opostos que se atraiam, como uma salvação um para o outro.

Draco se perguntou por um momento se os lábios de Harry não estavam doendo, mas aquela dor parecia bem vinda para Harry, à forma como ele o beijava. Como o seu corpo encostava-se a Draco para impedi-lo de sair do beijo. Mas ele não tentaria, não iria sair daquele beijo, por que ele não queria que o sonho acabasse.

Mas logo Harry parou com o beijo, ele segurou Draco pela camisa, e o olhou. Seus olhos brilhavam, e por um momento único Draco achou que estava sonhando, ele não se lembrava da raiva, de nenhuma idéia ou pensamento que teve antes daquele beijo. A cada segundo de ódio por Potter e ele apenas conseguia ama-lo mais.

- Draco...Draco, por favor. Me escute, eu te amo, eu amo você. Por favor...- pediu ele e Draco sentiu que Potter estava prestes a cair em seu colo. – Eu não quero que se machuque, ele voltou. Seu pai estava lá, eu vi ele, eu vi quando Voldemort fez ele se ajoelhar...

Draco engoliu em seco, sua garganta doía como se ele fosse chorar, e Harry puxava sua blusa para si como se quisesse que ele se entregasse as lágrimas, mas ele não faria aquilo. Estava parado como uma estátua de gelo, enquanto todos os seus sentimentos ruíam e a realidade voltava.

- Eu não me importo com isso Harry...por favor. – disse ele tentando afastar o outro, mas estava sem forças. – Eu quero que pare com isso, eu não quero que me beije de novo...sou seu inimigo.

- Eu não me importo... Draco, seu pai estava lá, ele é cruel Draco. Ele esta ajudando Voldemort, você não entende, o Cedrico morreu... Eu não quero que você se machuque...

- Você não entende... Por favor. Deixa-me seguir um caminho diferente do seu. – disse ele com calma. - Tem coisas que nunca mudam, aprende isso, se não quiser. Apenas me deixe acreditar.

- Não posso, é errado, você não pode acreditar nisso. Eu não quero te deixar longe de mim.

- Mas eu quero ficar longe de você. Eu te odeio, eu quero que fique longe de mim, eu prefiro a mim, prefiro acreditar no que eu acredito. Não me toque mais.

Harry o soltou e agora ele viu que Harry chorava, mas Draco não, lágrimas não saiam de seu rosto. E depois ele tentou conter toda a dor de sua garganta por segurar-se tanto.

- Você disse que me amava, mas que não podia. É isso de novo não é?

- Não interessa. Não importa. Você esta se iludindo em algo que pensa que é real. Esta saindo de uma ilusão para entrar em outra. Vai continuar chorando a morte das pessoas até quando? Elas não vão voltar por que você esta triste. E eu vou continuar onde estou.

- É talvez eu não te conheça tanto, mas eu sei que você me ama, por mais que tente não amar. – disse Potter se afastando. – Tenta pensar um pouco na minha situação, e eu vou tentar pensar na sua. Não mate o que sente por mim, e eu não vou matar o que eu sinto por você, talvez ainda possamos ficar juntos.

Ele sentiu vontade de rir dele, de dizer que Harry estava errado de novo. Mas apenas viu o outro se afastar. Por que era tão difícil acreditar em um amor? Por que ele não podia simplesmente acreditar em Potter? Por causa de sua mãe, ele não podia deixá-la sozinha junto com todos aqueles comensais. Ele não podia trocar sua mãe por Potter. Ela sim o conhecia e merecia seu amor. E era mais que isso. Ele acreditava em muitas coisas ali, e elas o impediam de seguir Potter.

Ele apenas ficou vendo o outro sair, não respondeu nada, sabia que mesmo que tentasse matar aquele sentimento não conseguiria. Talvez ele acabasse tendo ajuda para isso, ele não sabia. Mas a idéia de voltar para casa, era medonha, ele tinha medo do que seu pai preparava para ele agora que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

o0o

Por um momento ele se viu em paz, aquela paz que acontece antes de um grande desastre. Ele estava voltando para casa. E ele não queria pensar em Harry, não queria se sentir apaixonado. Não queria lembrar do sabor doce dos seus lábios. Logo os treinamentos começariam e poderia ser perigoso aquilo.

Ele não queria ver Potter, era como ver uma esperança de carne e osso para a sua volta em casa. Ele não pensou, decidiu dormir. Ele não queria deitar ali, ou dormir na janela e foi ali que começou uma mania que ele levaria para sempre.

- Pansy, descruza as pernas. – disse ele e a garota descruzou. Ele deitou nas pernas dela e dormiu.

Era raro ele dormir assim, normalmente ele não conseguia dormir nem no seu quarto, nem no conforto de seu colchão de plumas. Como ele conseguiu dormir ali? Talvez fosse por cansaço emocional, ele sabia que dormia muito melhor nas férias. Ele só acordou perto de chegar.

- Draco, acorde, estamos chegando. Se o seu pai descobrir que esta dormindo aqui ele te mata. – disse ela baixo em seu ouvido.

Ele levantou, na verdade queria estar dormindo. Mas não estava. Ele apenas saiu de lá, se despediu de todos formalmente, como qualquer Malfoy. E estava para sair de lá quando viu Harry do lado oposto do corredor. Ele se deixou olha-lo.

- Adeus Malfoy. – disse Blaise passando por ele e descendo. Lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, que foi bem notado por ninguém menos que Lucius, e nessa hora que ele parou de olhar Harry.

Queria sair logo de lá, não queria que o pai visse Harry, ele parecia estar muito nervoso, e a forma como olhava para o trem, como se tivesse um verme indesejado ali. Indicava a Draco que o melhor seria pegar a mala e sair voando. E foi o que ele fez, ele pegou a mala e foi para junto do pai.

- Vamos? – perguntou e o pai virou para ele e Draco viu Harry, Weasley e Granger sair pela porta do trem.

- Claro. – disse o pai com cara de poucos amigos.

O silêncio no caminho inteiro, em um confortável carro magicamente ampliado por dentro, e o olhar perdido do pai para a janela era um mau sinal. Ele viu quando Lucius tirou o chapéu preto e colocou no banco ao lado. Depois o pai pegou a bengala, e colocou junto para tirar o casaco e soltar os fios loiros que estavam delicadamente presos por uma fita de veludo.

Os dedos eram longos e finos, ele sabia que seu pai não tinha força física, não é um tipo campeão de quadribol, na verdade ele achava o jogo uma pura negociação política, sem achá-lo interessante ou divertido.

- Como foi na escola, a última semana? – perguntou ele e sua voz era fria.

Estava certo que Lucius Malfoy só esperava alguma coisa errada que Draco comentasse para soltar o veneno. Ele sabia que era onde o pai descontava toda a sua raiva e frustração, e estava bem calmo para o começo daquelas férias na verdade ele até desejava brincar com o perigo.

- Foi normal. – disse ele com um tom de voz comum. – Nada fora do esperado, se é o que quer dizer por quê?

O pai não respondeu apenas virou o rosto. Outro péssimo sinal. Sim, as coisas caminhavam de forma estranha e ele sabia que sobraria para ele. Mesmo assim, na primeira semana nada aconteceu, ele aproveitou, fez os deveres e treinou quadribol. Estava bem, o problema dele era Hogwarts.

o0o

Ele já havia pensado na dor tantas vezes, mas agora via o lado prazeroso dela. Era estranho, era a primeira vez que ele pensava naquilo. Ele estava bem, não sentia nenhuma dor física, só estava confuso, não compreendia o pai.

Ele estava deitado no gramado curtindo a paz pós treino de quadribol no jardim. Ele viu uma sombra se fazer crescer atrás dele. Era Lucius Malfoy, ele usava uma camisa social branca, e calças pretas. Os sapatos brilhavam no sol.

- Levante e venha comigo.

- Para que? – já perguntou em pé, se arrependendo de ter glorificado a paz.

- Os treinos. Vamos começar hoje. – disse ele e depois sorriu enquanto andava, Draco caminhava a seu lado para o interior de um pequeno galpão para longe do jardim nos fundos da casa. – Se tivéssemos começado quando chegamos. Eu teria matado você. Não me serviria morto.

Hum, o pai dele tinha uma idéia estranha do que era ideal. Mas o pai dele mandou que ele sentasse, ele tinha medo do que viria a seguir. Ele parou em frente uma mesa, e Draco estava ansioso e com medo.

- Bem, Draco. Você sabia que o Lord das trevas voltou? – perguntou ele, mas era uma pergunta que não precisava de resposta. – Ele tomou a força do inimigo e se tornou igual, e o Potter estuda com você. O que pensa dele e do Lord Draco?

Era a primeira vez que Lucius lhe perguntava aquilo, e enquanto ele esperava Draco responder com o mesmo rosto frio e gelado. Lucius começou a invocar potes de poções, que apareciam voando pela janela. Draco estava começando a ficar de mau humor, detestava falar daquilo. Aliás, ele nem gostava de pensar naquelas duas coisas.

- Como assim o que eu penso deles? – perguntou ele com um sorriso no rosto, que ele tinha certeza que sumiria logo. – Sinceramente, o Lord é horrível, ainda mais agora, se bem que ele era atraente antes. E o Potter, ele é bonitinho com aqueles olhinhos verdes, e aquele cabelo com vida própria, eu pegaria.

Tudo ficou mais estranho. Ainda mais quando o pai não lhe deu um crucio, ou falou algo. Mas se aproximou dele, e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, com as costas da mão. Doeu quando o anel bateu bem na parte de baixo dos seus lábios.

Ele tinha medo de pensar o que realmente achava dos dois assuntos, e um medo maior ainda de seu pai descobrir, claro que o motivo disso era claro. Ele estaria falando de Potter, o inimigo numero um do Lord e dos comensais para um comensal. Ainda para um que era o braço direito de Voldemort.

- Não ouse me responder assim. Guarde essa atitude para seus inimigos e não para mim. – disse o outro de forma fria como sempre. – De qualquer forma se não me responder à verdade agora terá problemas. Você se tornaria um comensal e por quê?

- Sim, eu me tornaria. Por um motivo simples e lógico. Esse nosso mundo mágico precisa de proteção, não devemos confiar em quem nasce no outro mundo, muitas mortes aconteceram a bruxos que se envolveram com Trouxas, acho que esse motivo é suficiente. Mas eu gosto da forma como Lord procura o poder.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o pai com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Draco não compreendia onde aquilo tudo ia parar, ele olhou do pai para os frascos, e seu pai sorria. Ele achou aquilo estranho, mas no mínimo o pai estava vendo um pouco dos resultados de treinamento. O fato é que dificilmente ele conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Lucius Malfoy.

- E quanto a Potter?

- Ah, eu não acredito que está me perguntando isso. – disse o garoto e Lucius, ficou sério. – Ele é uma piada, ele tem sorte apenas que o diretor da escola e metade dos professores, tirando Snape, acaba ficando do lado dele. Ele é um ridículo, só que tem sorte, por sorte ele derrotou o Lord só que sorte não acontece sempre. Ele não treina só age por impulso, é um idiota que dá certo.

O pai sorriu de novo, soltou um pouco o ar. Tirou a varinha da bengala, onde ela ficava guardada. Depois ele acenou para a cadeira que Draco estava sentado e ela saiu de debaixo dele. E ele acabou tendo que ficar em pé. Não conseguia entender nada.

- Tire a roupa Draco. – disse ele em uma ordem. Ele sabia que o filho tinha poções escondidas para os treinamentos sempre.

- Pai, por quê? Esta frio. – disse ele e realmente o tempo estava gelado, mesmo que com um sol no céu. Ele daria qualquer desculpa para não tirar a roupa.

- É uma ordem.

O pai foi curto e grosso. E ele viu que não teria como negar aquilo. Ele era um garoto de quase 15 anos e seu corpo era bem feito, ele tinha o corpo de alguém que estava virando homem. Mas ele não entendia a razão para aquilo. Ele tirou primeiro a camisa suada do jogo, e atirou no chão mesmo, estava suja.

Logo o peito nu se fez mostrar, ele era em forma, os músculos bem desenhados, a forma como os ossos contornavam e davam forma ao corpo era bonito. A pele tão branca que qualquer coisa marcaria. Os dois mamilos rosados, a risca da virilha que se mostrava um pouco pela calça baixa.

Ele tirou os sapatos pisando no chão gelado descalço, tirando as meias logo após. Seus pés eram grandes e bem desenhados também, unhas claras e curtas. E depois ele soltou o cinto da calça para abaixá-la, ficando de costas para o pai.

Suas pernas também eram definidas, ele tinha cochas grossas e bonitas um tanto diferente do pai, que era muito magro ele parecia ter músculos. Os pelos das pernas e abaixo da barriga eram loiro claro, da mesma cor dos cabelos e cílios, ele parou tirou a bolsa de poções, feita de couro negro de dragão. E colocou junto com a roupa.

- Tira tudo Draco. – disse ele em ordem e Draco curvou as sobrancelhas sem entender nada.

Ele tirou a cueca samba canção de cetim branco. E agora ele estava completamente nu de costas para o pai. Ele tinha nádegas firmes e brancas, o corpo dele era todo perfeito, mas ele permaneceu de costas. Como uma família de puro sangue, Draco não estava acostumado nem a tocar seu pai, quanto mais ficar nu na frente dele. Sentia-se extremamente envergonhado.

- Vire para mim Draco. – disse ele e depois concluiu. – Não tenho o menor interesse de notar o seu corpo, apenas vire.

Draco se virou com calma, as mãos tapando e segurando o membro. Ele olhou para o pai, estava completamente vermelho, estava ridiculamente vermelho até as orelhas, e ele não precisava se olhar no espelho para ter certeza.

- Levante as mãos Draco. – disse e nesse momento Draco riu de nervoso. Mas ele acabou levantando para o alto as mãos, e se mostrou todo, estranhamente ele foi relaxando e logo à vergonha passou.

- Agora venha até aqui e sente nesse banco. – disse ele puxando um banco de baixo da mesa. Um milhão de coisas passou pela cabeça de Draco. Mas estava óbvio agora, o pai o mandou tirar a roupa, para que ele não escondesse nenhum antídoto como fazia normalmente. Estava claro que ele havia aprendido a não confiar em ninguém.

Ele sentou, o banco era gelado. E nada podia prepará-lo para o que estava por vir. Lucius segurou com força o rosto do filho, o virando para cima, e enfiando os dedos no maxilar dele. Tanto que Draco teve que segurar em suas roupas para não cair. Os lábios foram involuntariamente abertos, e Lucius derrubou algo que parecia água gelada dentro dos lábios de Draco.

- Beba tudo, se cuspir eu te mato. – disse e claro que Draco não desconfiou da ameaça, ele viu de relance que era um dos seis vidros que estavam sobre a mesa.

Lucius então o segurou pelas mãos e fez questão de fazer Draco encostar-se à mesa. Ele sentiu algo quente dentro do corpo.

Lucius se afastou e Draco continuou sentado sem entender nada. Mas repassando tudo o que tinha aprendido para entender aquilo. E a resposta vem logo que tudo começou a ficar escuro e era tarde demais até mesmo para um antídoto. Era o Veritaserum.

- Muito bem, Draco, vamos fazer um teste. O que sente por mim?

- Tenho medo de você e acho que é um lunático.

Draco respondia as coisas em uma espécie de transe, na verdade quando alguém tomava aquela poção perdia a noção da realidade, e o corpo apenas falava as memórias pessoais e internas, coisas que às vezes a pessoa nem sabia que podia ser verdade.

- Sim, esta funcionando. – disse ele se afastando do filho, não iria torturá-lo pelas verdades naquele momento. A tortura viria depois. De preferência com ele muito consciente, e para isso que havia mais cinco frascos.

- Draco Você quer mesmo entrar para a causa do Lord e por quê?

- Eu quero entrar, mas não por que concordo com ele. E sim por que quero proteger a minha mãe que eu amo, e que o senhor não liga. Eu quero estar do lado de vocês dois e só quero fazer parte por amor.

- Hum, e por que não faria parte disso Draco?

- Por que eu amo o Harry Potter e não quero que ele morra.

- O que? Como você o ama Draco?

- Amando, ele é lindo e ele tentou se aproximar de mim, o problema é que eu não o aceito. Ele tenta se aproximar de mim de todas as formas e eu o nego por que tenho medo de ficar fraco, tenho medo que um dia eu precise escolher entre ele e a minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Nós nos beijamos algumas vezes, e eu adorei. Os lábios dele são macios, e ele é muito bom, eu quero que ele derrote Voldemort, e nos salve das mãos do Lord. Ele disse que pode fazer isso e eu acredito.

Lucius ergueu a sobrancelha, e ficou furioso com o que soube do filho. Ele não se importava do filho ser gay, apenas de ser gay com Potter, e era claro que ele iria descontar isso.

- O que pensa dos trouxas?

- Não penso nada, eu não tenho nada contra eles, e odeio a sonserina, odeio os ideais que a sonserina prega. No fundo eu só quero ser feliz, mas já desisti disso também, por que você frustra todos os meus planos.

- E o que pensa da família da sua mãe.

- Eu adoro a Tia Tonks, e guardo até hoje o unicórnio que ela me deu. Na verdade ele esta com o Potter agora, que guardou ele por que lembra de mim. E eu deixei, mas sinto falta dele, e do Dobby.

- Mas eu queimei essa coisa.

- Sim, mas o Dobby o recuperou. E depois eu o destruí também, e o Dobby recuperou de novo.

- E o que mais você esconde de mim Draco.

- Eu já pensei em me matar. Eu torço sempre para que o senhor me mate, e eu tomei uma poção que o Blaise me deu no colégio para dormir, mas ela tinha pena de Fiuu Fiuu e me fez viajar. Ele aproveitou que eu estava mole e talvez tivesse me estuprado se Snape não tivesse me encontrado, ele ficou furioso comigo, mas eu dormi no quarto do Snape e ele me protegeu, e eu o amo como pai. Amo e respeito mais do que ao senhor.

Lucius sorriu, mas foi um sorriso sarcástico, algo não muito bom, ele se aproximou do filho de novo, estava acabado, iria fazer muito daquilo. Mas por hora estava acabado, faria com que Draco aprendesse e usaria Veritaserum para ver se aprendeu.

- Pode ter certeza que agora eu te mato e realizo o seu desejo. – disse friamente. – Não quero um filho assim, posso dizer que morreu num infeliz acidente.

Lucius abriu os lábios dele e despejou uma poção. E nessa hora Draco viu seu rosto, o pai estava tão sério que ele não conseguia adivinhar o que poderia ter dito. E logo o pai despejou outra poção dentro da boca dele, forçando-o a tomar. Era amarga demais e grossa.

- Isso vai te manter acordado Draco. Mesmo que em situações de desmaio, vai te deixar bem consciente. Acordado até que eu decida que merece dormir.

Draco sentiu o corpo gelar, não sabia o que aconteceria, aquele era só um começo de dor. Talvez uma maior que ele já tenha sentido na vida. Talvez seu desejo fosse se realizar, a morte que leva as dores e descansa os corpos mais cansados. Mas no fundo ele havia desistido, já não se importava mais com ele, isso era inevitável.

**Nota: ****Olá povo. Eu estou começando a colocar poemas meus na fanfic por falta de músicas que combinem. Apesar de que eu ouvi muito cazuza. Será que alguém me lê tagarelando aqui? Bem, eu escrevi esse cap ouvindo uma música em especial, Ideologia do Cazuza. Ando ouvindo muito Cazuza e Legião. Era o que eu estava sentindo no poema, mas do que um poema escrito para o Draco mesmo. Claro que eu coloco muito de mim no Draco. Acabo agindo igual a ele, é inevitável. Me desculpem por isso. Mas quero que o Draco seja real, quero que vocês sintam o que ele sente.  
**

**Me recuso a acreditar que ele é um idiota, ele deve ter os motivos dele como qualquer personagem não aprofundado da senhorita J.K. Algum de vocês pensou no Régulos? Cara, ele é tudo de bom para se aprofundar. Por que ele seguiu o Lord se não era da índole dele?**

**Assim como Draco, e muitas coisas vão acontecer no quinto ano e nas férias. Eu sei que demorei a escrever. Não vou mentir para vocês leitores, eu pensei em abandonar a história, ou quem sabe fazer um final rápido só para me livrar dela. Por que? Você se pergunta. Eu estava infeliz e não queria escrever mais, sentia dor e perca de vontade. Demorei a escrever por que sou como Arthur Rimbaud, precisava de uma inspiração para criar.**

**Mas não vou abandonar a História. NÃO VOU. Draco e Harry, por mais que uma lembrança triste. É um sonho que nunca acaba, sempre que um sonho acaba, podemos voltar a dormir e sonhar de novo não é mesmo?**

**Bem, o fato é que seja lá o que for, "também não vou falar tudo o que sinto, seria demais e isso não é um blog, eu não escrevo nem no meu." Eu voltei com tudo, e vou me esforçar para diminuir o tempo entre as postagens. Mas eu quero escrever algo cada vez mais empolgante e legal para vocês.**

**Obrigado por lerem. Por favor comentem. E sejam indiscretos, eu quero isso de vocês, me surpreendam com suas idéias. O que vocês acham que acontecerá no próximo? O Lucius ta mal?**

**Reviews respostas:**

**Zefie Toshyu: Oieeee... Obrigado por estar gostando. Adorei sem comentário sério. Bem vamos por partes rs, o problema do Draco é que ele é intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele quer ser igual ao pai. Frio, por que ele vê frieza como força. E bem, ele pensou em se matar, apesar de que acha que isso é algo como ser fraco e desistir, o fato é que ele gosta da dor, por que o faz sentir vivo. Vou mostra mais isso no próximo.  
Não, prazer ao meu ver não é sentimento, não como o Draco vê, para ele é só uma coisa insignificante. Eu quero que o Draco seja feliz, por que a vida real já é dura, ele merece, rs. Beijos e continue lendo.**

**Chan J.K: Oieee, que bom receber mais um comente seu. Espero que tenha gostado desse. O que achou do Lucius? Bem, o Blaise é um caso a parte, rs...Na verdade eu peguei certa birra do Harry no último cap e queria afastar os dois, eu sou estranha. Mas é que eu li uma fanfic muito boa, que ainda não terminei, que chama "Bond", e o Blaise de lá é perfeito. Beijosss e continue lendo, valeu pelos coments.**

**Nyx Malfoy: Oie, obrigado mesmo por continuar lendo e comentando. Bem a pessoa que viu ainda não falou nada rs...Mas logo vai revelar, o fato é que eu peguei birra do harry, e queria tentar Draco com outro. Pensei no Blaise por que eu adorei o Blaise de Bond. Que é uma fic que estou lendo. O Draco sofre e ainda vai sofrer mais, essas vão ser as piores férias da vida dele e agora só vai piorar até o fim do 6 ano, depois melhora aos poucos. Claro, que não era uma poção p sono. O Blaise é um sacana, dos piores e ainda vai mostrar as garrinhas...Obrigado e continue lendo.**

**Roberta: Olá, que chato em. Eu também me entristeci, apesar de esse cap de agora, o sete estar bem melhor. Um segredo, eu posto em outro site também essa fanfic. Vou colocar o endereço do meu perfil lá aqui, para quando isso acontecer. Os substitua as pontuações.**

**http(dois pontos)(duas barras)fanfiction(ponto)nyah(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)srta(hunderline)malfoy ou então me mande seu e-mail que eu te mando o cap que não conseguir abrir...beijos e continue lendo. Obrigado pelo comentário e por querer ler ela, fiquei muito feliz com o seu cometário. **


	8. Eu não amo você!

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

" _Sou um vento que sopra longe..._

_Ninguém pode sentir-me e estou só_

_Queria só poder morrer para a dor passar_

_Por que ela é insuportável quando a noite chega_

_O peito aperta como se as costelas se quebrassem_

_A garganta seca arde e dói como um monstro querendo sair_

_As lágrimas não escorrem e a mente divaga num mundo estranho de morte_

_Sorrindo eu digo, não entende a vontade de morrer_

_Ela surge do nada quando se é cruel_

_Atitudes impensadas e que podem causar a dor própria_

_Essa é a vontade de se matar, agir contra os próprios sentimentos_

_Eu digo que não me importo e faço você chorar_

_No fundo eu quero que me odeie por que não sei me amar_

_No fundo eu quero que pense que não me importo_

_Assim posso me apagar e anular_

_Não sou a vítima, sou o vilão e gosto disso_

_Não sou o sonho, sou a morte negra_

_Sou anjo de gelo por que ele derrete_

_O sol esta chegando"_

_**- Mais um dos meus poemas –**_

Ele estava acostumado com aquilo, não estava? Com a dor, com aquele sentimento de rejeição acompanhado a uma boa dose de quem ele era. Ele abriu os olhos, não havia lágrimas para chorar, não havia sentimentos, ele riu, pela primeira vez naquela semana quando queria na verdade chorar. Não era a primeira vez que ele ria quando queria morrer, não era a primeira vez que ele escolhia a vida.

Que tudo se exploda, para que explicar e falar coisas que ninguém vai entender, a dor era só dele, fodasse o amor ou qualquer sentimento, tudo não passam de piadas e histórias incompletas de atores que nunca iam entender a dificuldade de se amar alguém na vida erra. Pior alguém que você ao mesmo tempo odiava.

Ele estava com os braços abertos estirado na cama, e já não agüentava mais de dor, todos os dias eram a mesma seção com veritaserum e as mesmas verdades. Bem, ele estava acostumado aquilo, quem se importava de verdade.

Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios e estavam secos. Ele ainda chorava, e pensava se não devia desistir de uma vez, sei lá tomar veneno ou morrer. Mas era egoísmo, e sua mãe? Como ela ficaria naquele mundo sem ele, talvez ela fosse a razão de tudo, ou o fato dele ser um teimoso idiota e ainda acreditar no fundo que alguém poderia querer compreender. Quem? Harry Potter? A eterna vítima de um mundo injusto que não olha para nada além da própria dor?

O que ele estava pensando? Draco, Draco para de ser idiota, o garoto perdeu os pais é óbvio que a dor dele é muito maior que a sua, você esta sendo um ridículo injusto, e tudo o que você passa são coisas fáceis de suportar, como seria aquele novo ano na escola de magia de Hogwarts. O fato é que seu corpo doía, sua mente estava cansada, mas ele não pensava em morrer, não se concentrava na dor, agia como se estivesse absolutamente acostumado e fosse algo normal, ele agia de uma forma meio inconsciente de indolor e aquele era apenas mais um estágio da sua doença.

o0o

Os cabelos eram tão claros, como de um anjo que acabava de descer e usava uma das máscaras perfeitas, que ia se quebrando aos poucos conforme as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele com certo desespero, ele estava em silêncio, e já tinha escutado tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Tinha os dedos entrelaçados um dos outros, as mãos pousadas no colo. E pensava em algo que pudesse responder a ela, a situação estava bem complicada e ele sabia o tanto.

- Não sei no que posso ajudar Narcisa. Lucius está particularmente certo em sua própria visão. Pense. Para ele o filho está traindo sua confiança.

Ela levantou, ele viu os tecidos do vestido longo dela se movimentarem em torno do corpo dela. Quando ela praticamente se ajoelhou a seus pés e segurou suas mãos. Claro que em partes ele tentava compreender o desespero naquele aperto de mão.

- Severus, por favor, eu não sei mais o que fazer Lucius vai matá-lo. Ele esta agora deitado naquela cama e esta praticamente morto, não se mexe, não come e só é torturado por Lucius por qual motivo eu não sei.

o0o

Ele pela primeira vez conseguiu começar a colocar os pensamentos numa ordem cronológica, ele primeiro sentiu tudo de novo dessa vez com mais calma, ele tinha o vidro do antídoto dado por Snape, era uma poção que duraria 3 meses e era contra o veritaserum.

Então ele começou a perder a razão pela primeira vez, a ver tudo de uma forma nova. Seu pai tinha razão de torturá-lo, ele não devia ter sentido nada por Potter. Afinal, era o garoto que sobreviveu. O odiado número um da sua família, sim eles eram importantes, não Potter.

O garoto jamais entenderia suas razões e seus sentimentos. Jamais iria conseguir sobreviver ao lado de um comensal, jamais aceitaria os milhões de defeitos que Draco tinha, nunca entenderia sua forma de sentir as coisas.

Ele sentia uma dor profunda agora, a dor da morte de um amor, que morria junto com o seu coração e sua alma, ele ia se tornando tão vazio quando uma marionete que poderia dançar nos dedos de Lucius.

Quem era ele para querer ser feliz. A felicidade é uma mentira, ele ficava repetindo em sua mente, ele ficava falando cada uma das palavras como se fosse uma verdade absoluta. El preferia morrer a tocar Harry Potter de novo, ele não queria mais seus beijos e sua incompreensão. Na verdade ele desejava a sua morte, assim como ele estava morrendo e apodrecendo por dentro.

Ele queria gritar, ele queria talvez se matar de uma vez, mas não podia. Sempre tinha uma coisa inútil que o prendia à vida na terra, sempre uma pessoa ou outra como a razão do por que ele estava sendo covarde. Mas alguém conseguia se preocupar em salva-lo de si próprio? Ninguém.

Ele estava só em sua loucura. E a loucura era uma só, era a de que humanos não são felizes, bruxos puros muito menos, e que ele nunca teria o amor de Harry Potter da forma como ele queria, de uma forma incondicional, entre salvar o mundo e ama-lo era claro que Harry Potter escolheria salvar o mundo, ele não era nada, era só Draco Malfoy, o seu inimigo.

Ele sentiu mais daquela dor no peito, e as vozes recomeçaram. Aquelas que tinham sumido voltaram para lhe desejar a morte, e para fazer com que ele perdesse a razão, ele estava no escuro de novo, preparado para morrer por dentro enquanto sorria por fora, ele era um Malfoy típico, deviam se orgulhar dele por saber como morrer sem fazer barulho e estando vivo.

Ele tomou de novo a poção. E as torturas acabaram quando ele conseguiu mentir para o pai. Sim, era só disso que ele precisava. Depois ficar só em seu quarto. 

o0o

Era de noite, e logo mais ele viajaria para ir ao trem de Hogwarts, sim, voltar para o quinto ano daquela escola, mais um ano infernal, ter que olhar para os olhos verdes do outro e fingir que ele não tinha morrido.

E foi pensando nisso que ele entrou no banheiro. Ele caiu sentado no chão frio e a água caia, ele olhou para cima, sentindo as gotas caírem em seu rosto. "Pensa Draco, você vai, pega um monte de poções e toma, é noite, só o descobririam amanhã, fuja dessa loucura." Era difícil não fazer nada, ele queria muito parar de sentir aquilo, ele queria ser forte.

Mas as lágrimas dele apenas tornavam tudo mais complicado, qual o sentimento que uma pessoa deve ter quando começa a pensar na morte a cada cinco segundos? Era fácil, ele podia deletar tudo aquilo, devia se acostumar com as pessoas o vendo como um vilão, ele procurou por aquilo.

Depois, seria fácil, estava acostumado a sofrer e a sentir dor, não queria ser compreendido por Harry, na verdade nunca quis, ele só queria que Harry o amasse, mas aquilo não seria possível estando em lados opostos de política.

Ele precisava sentir alguma dor, era sua saída para aquilo, para que as vozes parassem, ele lembrou por um momento da faca que usava para cortar ervas na aula de poções, ela seria ideal. Ele se secou, o rosto frio, tremia um pouco por causa do choro.

Saiu do banheiro, e andou até o quarto. Colocou uma cueca e sentou na cama, pegando o punhal, tudo era planejado, ele iria se cortar, não seria nada impulsivo. Nada que ele havia feito sem pensar, era uma atitude fria que acontecia com calma, calculista.

Ele passou primeiro devagar, vendo a pele apenas se avermelhar, iluminado pelas chamas da vela.

- Mas forte Draco...- disse a si mesmo.

A mão obedeceu à ordem, desceu mais rápido pela ferida, tocou mais a pele. E cortou, saiu pouco sangue, levemente claro por ser tão pouco, e ardeu um bocado. Era diferente quando ele se cortava de propósito. E ele passou novamente no mesmo lugar, até o corte ficar fundo, e doer tanto que ele perdeu um pouco do ar.

Depois ele deitou na cama, e sentiu o braço arder, era só um passo, até ele conseguir cortar fundo de verdade e cortar assim sua linha da vida. E acabar com tudo.

o0o

Ele estava encostado na parede do salão de antes, ainda estava nu, ainda olhava para o pai de forma questionável, como se perguntasse o que o outro estava fazendo. Lucius amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Draco. – disse de maneira fria, e Draco conhecia aquilo, chegou a sorrir e esvaziar a mente. – Você disse que amava Harry Potter e que estava contra Lord Voldemort.

- Bem, eu não acredito que o senhor usou veritaserum em mim. Para perguntar coisas tão obvias.

Lucius apontou a varinha para o peito de Draco, e mesmo que ele tremesse um pouco ele não saiu do lugar, enfrentou o olhar do pai, por que estava sozinho.

- Crucio. – disse Lucius.

Uma dor como espinhos atravessando o seu corpo e fez Draco tremer, ele fechou os olhos e tentou se manter em pé. Mas logo sentiu os joelhos baterem, sem a proteção de roupas, no chão frio do salão.

- Insolente.

Lucius havia parado o feitiço e Draco tremia muito de dor, e respirava com violência, o ar voltando aos pulmões. E ele se atreveu a levantar os olhos para o pai. Não via motivo naquilo não via motivos em ser torturado. Ele cuspiu sangue no chão.

- Pai, seja um pouco razoável, eu não consigo controlar meus sentimentos.

- Devia aprender Draco, você é um Malfoy, esta no seu sangue saber controlar, use. – disse Lucius apontando novamente a varinha para Draco. –Crucio.

E ficou assim, até Draco se ver deitado no chão. Seu corpo doía como se as costelas tivessem se quebrado.

Desistiu de falar, por que sabia que não adiantaria. Depois das torturas seu pai lhe dava veritaserum novamente, e perguntava tudo de novo.

o0o

Eu gosto do céu azul, gosto de olhar para ele e esquecer que tem um mundo aqui em baixo. É melhor do que ignorar meus próprios sentimentos. Agora que meu corpo dói ainda, eu posso me concentrar nessa dor. Passo os dedos pelo corte, por cima da blusa, e ainda arde. 

Estou a poucos minutos de encontrá-lo após tanto tempo. Nem tanto assim, eu consegui me agüentar sem morrer de saudades. Eu sei que eu ainda amo ele, mas eu sei que posso muito bem lidar com isso enquanto mato minha alma por dentro.

Hum, o que eu deveria esperar? Que todos os fãs de Harry Potter fossem com a minha cara também? Que eu atraísse mais olhares que o garoto de ouro? Não, sou o vilão dessa história ainda, farei muito mal a ele, e a todos, e principalmente a mim.

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e mais um bando de remelentos que nunca conseguiriam entender um terço do que eu sinto. Aliás, acho que eles preferem ficar lambendo Potter a tentar me compreender.

Não importa, na verdade eu nem sei por que estou escrevendo isso. Não vejo sentindo nas palavras, nem nos sentimentos. Não vejo sentido em continuar vivendo, será que alguém consegue imaginar isso? Eu acho que sempre consegui fingir muito bem, melhor do que todos. Posso ser indiferente, ou fazer com que me odeie, é algo muito mais simples.

o0o

Draco amassou o papel e tacou na lixeira da cabine que estava só agora, era uma cabine qualquer e logo ele teria que ir para a de monitoria, havia se tornado o monitor, devia ser obra do seu pai, algo inútil na opinião dele. Mas ele se escondia ali para não ter que ficar a mercê de encontrar Harry por ai.

Ele usava o uniforme, e colocava o distintivo de Monitor, estava usando por debaixo da capa da escola, não o resto do uniforme, mas uma camisa de lã de gola alta. Que lhe cobria totalmente o pescoço. Esconderia todos os vestígios de sua tortura de todos os outros, ele havia se recusado a tomar uma poção para sumir com tudo.

Mas logo a porta foi aberta, e um Harry ofegante entrou pela porta, ele tinha a bochecha rosada, e parecia ter corrido, estava sem o uniforme e o havia encontrado como sempre. Ele bufou como se estivesse entediado, mas sua vontade era de abraçar o outro, pedir colo e socorro por tudo o que tinha acontecido a ele. Tentou mostrar frieza ao ver os olhos verdes.

- Não devia estar com Hermione e Ron, eles também são monitores, ou esta se escondendo por que suas férias não foram boas?

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos e se sentou, olhou para o outro e mostrou o banco da frente. Harry fechou a cabine e andou até sentar-se não de frente, mas ao lado de Draco e tentou beija-lo. Draco apenas se afastou.

Ele olhou para aquelas sobrancelhas curvadas de Harry, tão negras que faziam os olhos verdes ficarem apenas mais belos.

- É o que eu pensei. Nada pode dar certo entre a gente não é? É apenas uma ilusão, um sonho. – disse Harry se afastando parecendo magoado.

- Sim, tem razão, eu não vou sair do meu lado, e nem você do seu, eu adoro a causa do Lord, concordo com ele.

- Draco... Você concorda então que eu devo morrer? – perguntou Potter, mas Draco não respondeu. Um lado seu dizia que sim, outro teimava em doer. – Draco você é um teimoso, eu devia desistir de você, por que você nunca me escuta. – começou a gritar Harry, e só parou quando Draco isolou a cabine com um feitiço de silêncio.

- Potter, saia daqui, eu não quero mais ver você ou falar com você. – disse Draco. – Você se enganou ao meu respeito, estou no meu caminho certo.

Draco se levantou e Harry também. E nesse momento Harry o empurrou com tudo, o fazendo bater na porta da cabine com tudo, e suas costas reclamaram na hora, ele chegou a gemer.

- Teimoso... – disse ele. – Eu te amo.

- Não ama, e eu também não te amo. Você é meu inimigo.

- Isso é por que você quer. E não por que é assim, foi uma escolha sua Draco, não imagina como eu sofro por ter que te deixar caso não saia desse seu lado, um lado ruim.

- Não, isso foi uma escolha sua também Harry, não me culpe por ela. Somos de lados opostos e isso nunca vai mudar.

Harry empurrou mais Draco, segurando a blusa dele com as mãos em punho. E Draco gemeu de dor, mais ainda. E ele puxou e empurrou mais, beijou Draco de uma forma nova, uma forma possessiva, enquanto chorava, enquanto perdia o controle, e Draco sentiu vontade de rir daquilo, mesmo que o amasse era deprimente, seu pai tinha razão, não conseguir controlar as atitudes é deprimente. Ele era calculista, sabia que era e iria usar aquilo.

- Não quero mais você Harry, quero que fique longe de mim, eu sou um futuro comensal.

Harry se afastou dele, os olhos chocados por um momento, abertos demais, verdes demais. Draco queria poder dizer que era mentira, dizer que só estava cansado do outro não ama-lo como ele era, de lado diferente, colocar a política como mais importante que o amor. Harry Potter não fazia idéia do quando ele tinha sofrido por causa daquele amor, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Quanto ele não havia pensado em morrer?

- Você esta mentindo... - disse ele como se quisesse acreditar no que dizia, e então gritou. – Você é um imbecil Draco.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas era estranho como nada vindo do Harry podia tocá-lo, nada de forma boa ou ruim, será que ele realmente estava deixando de gostar do outro? Não sabia, mas queria que fosse assim.

- Me conta algo que você ainda não tenha dito. – disse.

Não importava o que Harry falava ou dizia ele seria um muro de indiferença. Ele se manteria imóvel até que esquecesse o outro. Iria conseguir provar que se podia matar um amor.

- É eu devia imaginar. Você nunca me amou, eu te conheço Draco. Deve ter rido muito da minha cara com os seus amigos. E me usado muito. – disse Harry, engolindo o choro, seus olhos ainda abertos e vermelhos. – Você é ruim Draco, tão cruel e patético quanto o seu pai eu já devia saber. Eu sei como você é e como você age.

Draco não sabia o que responder, queria dizer que o outro estava certo. Mas sabia no fundo que ele não estava, mas ele queria que Harry estivesse certo. Pensou em dizer isso, mas sabia que iria magoá-lo mais, e se você ama alguém não magoe. Mas não seria essa uma atitude que o outro esperaria?

Qual é a importância de tentar fazer que compreendam seus sentimentos? Era mais fácil agir como todo mundo esperava, por que lutar para que percebam que estavam errados dói muito, uma dor que ele não podia agüentar.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho que sair, tenho que ir para a cabine dos monitores. Feche a porta quando sair.

Disse ele realmente saindo. No fundo não importava, Harry e ele nunca dariam certo. Ele sabia. O outro queria acreditar que ele era ruim, que seja, ao menos a consciência de Harry estaria tranqüila, mesmo que com uma mentira. As pessoas às vezes precisam de mentiras para se sentir bem.

Que seja ele o culpado então por tudo como sempre. Ele tinha sofrido tanto, talvez estivesse errado se julgasse que Harry nunca iria compreender aquilo, ele não iria tomar conclusões como o outro fazia, não agiria como ele. Que Harry pensasse no que quisesse.

o0o

Draco não foi para a cabine ainda, ele entrou no banheiro e ficou olhando para a parede. Não sentia nada, era tão estranho, não sentia nenhuma dor por ter deixado Harry partir. Harry, se ele o amasse mesmo, isso não acabaria mesmo depois de anos. Continuaria vivo, como ele tinha certeza que continuaria vivo nele.

**Nota: ****Peço desculpas desde já por ter sido tão pouco, 8 paginas apenas, após tanto tempo. Mas vou ser sincera com vcs, eu me espelho muito em mim para fazer o Draco, e desde que comecei a escrever essa fanfic, passei por muitas coisas na minha vida pessoal, acho que por isso ela é tão intensa. Entra numa fase nova agora, o quinto ano, e achei melhor só colocar um pouco dos sentimentos do Draco. E nossa, doeu muito escrever essas 8 páginas. Quem me conhece sabe que doeu.**

**Na verdade eu pensei em parar de escrever ela até conseguir acertar a minha vida, e os meus sentimentos que são tão ou mais complicados do que os do Draco. Ainda não sei. Obrigado a todos por lerem, não vou parar ainda, não mesmo por vocês que estão lendo. O próximo será maior eu juro. Mas o que vale também é a intensidade.**

**Reviews: **

**Nyx Malfoy: Oie heheheheh eu ri mt quando li seu comentário, li ele na faculdade um dia depois de ter publicado, em uma aula que eu devia estar escrevendo uma matéria. É vc tem razão, Cazuza é deprimente, eu estava ouvindo muito ele por que estava bem triste, e legião é a mesma coisa, eu voltei a ouvir J-rock, por que fui ao Show do Miyavi em SP, adorei foi tão bom...  
Bem a fic agora rs, Não vou desistir dela até que acabe, ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero colocar nela, serão bons capítulos. E Bond é td, nunca vou chegar aos pés dela, mas ainda não consegui terminar de ler, estou com um problema sério com o Draco e o Harry.  
Vou tentar atualizar até semana que vem. Beijos e obrigado.**

**Tanathos: Oieeeee Obrigado por tudo, realmente ando tendo problemas com revisão, valeu por comentar isso, esse cap mesmo eu não revisei, droga, eu sei que devia me empenhar mais, mas eu quero muito que leiam esse cap, por que eu senti cada palavra que escrevi...  
De qualquer forma vou procurar um Beta, urgente...rs... Obrigado pelo comentário e não vou desistir, talvez demore para atualizar mas desistir nunca.**

**Chan J.K: huahauhauaauauhaua oieee é verdade eu concordo plenamente com vc. Eu não engoli aquele abraço do Harry salvando desesperadamente o Draco no final do livro sete, e aquela parte da varinha do draco aceitar o harry então. Tipo, esta claro que ela queria deixar os dois juntos, mas fazer o que né? O mundo homofóbico não deixa...Eu tb acho os dois perfeitos, eu adoro a Pansy, ainda vou colocar mais ela na minha história, mas aqui pelo menos eu quero mostrar o Blaise totalmente diferente, como um sonserino de sangue e de verdade...  
Por favor continue lendo...desculpa a demora...Beijosss**

**Zefie Toshyu: Oie, então eu não vou desistir não. Mas acho que eu pensei em parar ela justamente por causa da relação sentimentos do Draco e os meus, sabe, é impossível não colocar um pouco de si na história eu acabo usando o Draco para desabafar, acho que isso faz os sentimentos dele ser tão intensos. E não, apesar de algumas amigas minhas adorarem incesto, o Draco ama o Harry e os dois tem personalidade forte e diferente, vai ser muito complicado junta-los não acha. Eu acho que o meu Harry é um tanto teimoso, e acredita no que acredita e pronto, é muito temperamental. Apesar de isso complicar as coisas. O que achou desse cap, ele não ta idiota né? Beijos e continue lendo...**


	9. Prólogo do 6ºano

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

"_Eu sou o ato seguinte  
Esperando nas asas  
Eu sou um animal  
Preso em seu carro quente  
Eu sou todos os dias  
Que você escolhe ignorar_

Você é tudo que eu necessito  
Você é tudo que eu necessito  
Eu estou no meio de seu retrato  
Deitado na grama

Eu sou uma mariposa  
Quem quer apenas compartilhar de sua luz  
Eu sou apenas um inseto  
Tentando sair da noite

Eu só fico com você  
Porque não há nenhuma outra

Você é tudo que eu necessito  
Você é tudo que eu necessito  
Eu estou no meio de seu retrato  
Deitado na grama

Está tudo errado  
Está tudo certo  
Está tudo errado"

**All I Need – Radiohead**

Ele ainda tremia um pouco, estava frio. Um frio anormal de coisas que poderiam dar errado. Ele se sentia estranho, tinha um conflito interno entre o que ele pensava e queria com o que realmente aconteci. Sua família se despedaçando.

Ele estava parado ali há tempos, como se esperasse uma morte. E logo o garoto apareceu. Tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. Estava muito ferido e tremia, estava tão mal quanto ele. E já tinha brigado, era o último dia de aula.

- Isso é perca de tempo. É irritante, eu nem sei por que eu vim. Para que me acuse de novo? – disse ele assim que chegou.

Draco suspirou, havia um abismo enorme entre eles que precisava ser suprido. Ele precisava dizer, precisava sentir e tê-lo perto de si. Nem que por uma única noite, estava cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

- Aqui não, por favor.

- Que seja. Vem. – disse Harry Potter.

Logo os dois estavam caminhando pelo castelo. E estavam entrando numa sala estranha, a sala precisa que Draco já conhecia bem. Totalmente restaurada. Draco corou até a raiz dos cabelos quando eles entraram lá, parecia um quarto gigante, e a cama estava perto, os lençóis casando as cores das duas casas.

Harry foi o caminho todo na frente. Como se estivesse distante demais. Com raiva demais. E Draco estava com um certo medo.

- Quer saber. Estou cansado. – disse por um momento.

- E você acha que eu não estou? – pergunto Harry se virando para ele. Ignorando tudo a sua volta e se concentrando nele. Incapaz de notar.

- Fodasse eu não quero brigar com você. – disse e Harry se calou por um momento, o rosto fechado e irritado.

- Olha Harry, estamos em lados opostos, temos pensamentos diferentes... Merlin sabe como eu gostaria de não sentir nada por você.

- Oh, olha só um avança? Qual o plano agora? Enganar e seduzir o idiota aqui para depois você me entregar ao Voldemort e...

- Harry por favor, eu não quero brigar.

Harry se assustou. Mas andou até Draco. Tirou a sua varinha do bolso e entregou a Draco, fechando a mão dele nas duas varinhas juntas. E sua expressão se acalmou.

- Tem coisas que não dá para esquecer Draco. Mas eu compreendo. A culpa não é sua. É daquele maníaco mal amado. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu amo você, eu sofri muito com esse um ano de distancia. Depois a morte do Sirius, e seu pai envolvido nisso. Você não é ele eu sei.

- Não... Não vamos falar disso agora.

- Se quiser me matar e entregar para Voldemort faça. Não me importo de for você. Apenas me deixe acreditar que você me amou mesmo que seja mentira.

Draco soltou as varinhas no chão para abraçar Harry. E pela primeira vez desde que aquela loucura começou ele chorava em seu colo. Um choro desesperado e Harry apenas o acalmou. Deixou que sua dor se acalmasse como se conhecesse aquela fúria de dentro.

Apenas esperou como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Draco foi empurrando Harry na cama com as palmas das mãos, e se sentou no colo dele. Ainda chorava, o nariz estava vermelho.

- Não vou fazer isso. Não quero... Eu só... Preciso dizer uma coisa... – disse ele sorrindo fracamente pela primeira vez na vida. – Eu te amo.

Ele segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos. E o beijou nós lábios. Harry não reagiu no começo, mas depois o beijo que ele lhe deu, segurando Draco pela nuca, foi mais do que amor, foi um misto de paixão e saudade.

E quando por fim o beijo parou por que Draco afastou Harry de si. Tinha mais coisas a serem ditas.

- Eu não sou o meu pai, pode parecer covardia, mas eu tenho que estar desse lado para cuidar da minha mãe. Sei que não é justo colocar as coisas nas suas costas. Mas eu confio em você, eu sei que você é o herói que todos querem, é corajoso, inteligente e tem tudo o que o Lord não tem, acredito em você, por favor confie em mim também.

Harry acabou sorrindo. Ele levou as mãos aos botões da camisa de Draco. Pronto para abri-los um a um. Mas o rapaz tremeu de medo e segurou seus pulsos.

- Você não vai querer ver Harry.

- Vou sim.

- Por favor...

- Draco, me deixa fazer parte da sua vida. Deixa-me cuidar de você e te amar. Por favor?

Draco soltou as mãos dele devagar e virou o rosto. Não queria ver a expressão de choque em alguém, mais alguém já bastava a sua mãe.

Draco abriu a camisa toda dele, após tirar a gravata, e deixou ir ao chão com a capa negra do uniforme da Sonserina. A pele branca demais ainda continha cicatrizes profundas.

Harry espalmou a mão ali. E levou os lábios para beijar cada marca, passando primeiro o inferior para depois lamber de leve com a língua. Draco tremia muito em seus braços.

- Harry...

- Estava pior não estava? O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada que eu não seja capaz de suportar.

- Por favor, me conta.

- Não, eu imploro para que não me peça isso. Eu só preciso ficar com você antes de tudo. Quero te dar forças e ter forças para mim.

Harry virou o corpo dos dois na cama. Se encaixando no corpo de Draco, estavam perfeitamente juntos.

Harry começou a passa os dedos em seu rosto. Deslizando da sobrancelha para os lábios. E acabou sorrindo.

- Quero fazer amor com você Draco.

E sua expressão mudou para uma mais maliciosa.

A resposta de Draco venho em ação, ele puxou Harry pela gravata que ele ainda usava para um beijo muito forte. Um beijos quase devorador, cheio de desejo, no qual eles se demoraram muito. As línguas se envolvendo como toques, e tudo estava se encaixando.

Ele tirou a roupa de Draco sem paciência alguma. Apenas arrancando cada peça com ferocidade, com vontade, e o mundo sendo esquecido cada vez mais para trás.

As roupas caíram no chão uma a uma. E Draco inverteu a posição, deitando Harry ali. Para então começar a beijar seus ferimentos. Os dois estavam iguais em machucado, perto do cansaço de uma guerra tão fútil, sentindo o amor no meio dela.

Harry esfregou as unhas nas pernas de Draco enquanto se sentava em cima das próprias pernas para olhá-lo. Marcando a pele de vermelho. Draco o olhou, lambendo um pouco os lábios, os olhos se abrindo levemente.

- Meu... Diga apenas agora que não importa mais nada e que você é meu Draco.

- Eu sou seu, sempre fui.

Harry sorriu e puxou Draco para se sentar ao seu colo, eles voltaram a se tocar, voltaram a se beijar. E Harry adquiria um tom possessivo sob Draco. Ele logo o segurou pelos cabelos afastando os lábios.

- Você já fez isso com outro homem Draco?

- Não e você?

- Também não. Mas eu sei o que fazer.

Draco acabou sorrindo. Por enquanto ele queria se entregar para o outro. Enquanto Draco queria ser carinhoso na forma como o tocava e o beijava ele queria Harry logo. Era apressado, os dois eram opostos que se atraiam.

Draco se apoiou nas pernas de Harry, deixando que o garoto o penetrasse completamente, gritando na hora por causa da dor. Harry se preocupou era um ato inesperado. Apenas mais um dos gestos apressados de Draco para provar que a felicidade podia durar muito pouco, talvez minutos.

- Eu te amo Draco. Eu quero ficar com você e ser feliz, vamos lutar por isso tudo bem?

- Vamos...

E logo os beijos, que aumentaram conforme os corpos se movimentavam se roçando um no outro. Dois mundos diferentes que se tocavam. O perfume de ambos se misturando enquanto os gemidos enchiam o quarto, aquela sala precisa que ainda marcaria muitas coisas.

Tudo foi feito com calma. Para prolongar o prazer de ambos. E eles inverteram e fizeram aquilo até não conseguirem mais se mover. Draco agora deitado no peito de Harry.

- Precisamos ir... – disse Draco.

- Só mais um pouco.

- Queria que fosse para sempre.

- Vai ser. Um dia vai ser.

o0o

Seus lábios tinha gosto de sangue quando ele acordou. Ele vestia roupas surradas e a noite estava fria. Tão fria que ele tremia e o nariz escorria um pouco. Ele se sentou e colocou os dedos nos lábios. Sangue, estavam doloridos.

O lugar estava escuro demais. Ele tentou se levantar, sentindo postadas fortes nas laterais do abdômen desistiu. Os olhos azuis brilhavam na escuridão de encontro aos seus.

- Está doendo Draco? – perguntou Lucius.

Ele não respondeu. Achou a pergunta idiota demais para ter uma resposta.

Pouco depois ele apenas ouviu o murmúrio do pai. "Cruciatus", e a dor recomeçou por todo o seu corpo como se ele fosse enlouquecer, e estava prestes a isso, faltava pouco.

A dor acabou se tornando necessária. Tanto que nas vezes que o pai não o torturava ele acabava fazendo aquilo sozinho.

- Para... Para por favor... – gritou ele e o pai parou.

- Estou fazendo pelo seu bem Draco. Ele é nosso inimigo, é por causa dele que está sofrendo, compreende isso?

- Sim. Eu apenas preciso respirar.

E o pai o deixou respirar por breves momentos até que o tempo passou e ele voltou a lançar golpes no filho. Golpes que o faziam sentir dor. Muita dor.

Ele gostava do gosto de sangue nos lábios.

o0o

O trem era conduzido com velocidade, os trilhos faziam a sua cabine tremer um pouco. O vidro estava embaçado pelo frio. Ele passou o dedo de leve ali. Estava sozinho e ele mal conseguia imaginar todas as coisas que o aguardavam.

Logo ele estaria em casa. Estava tão frio, ele estava usando roupas pretas. O Pai havia sido preso, mas ele se lembrava da noite com Harry, como uma força para si. Quando deu o sinal de que haviam chegado, ele desceu com suas malas.

A primeira que viu foi a mãe. Ele correu para ela, a abraçou forte, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dourados. A abraçando com muita dor e sua mãe chorou.

- Me perdoe Draco...

- Shi, você não tem culpa mãe, vamos?

Ele foram para a mesma casa, a mesma que ele voltava há tantos anos atrás. O cheiro era de mato queimado. Mas ele gostava, antes que alcançasse a porta a mãe o parou.

- Filho, você compreende como o seu pai foi preso?

- Sim.

- Consegue entender a honra de o Lord estar na nossa casa depois do que aconteceu?

- Sim, mas confesso que não acho bom.

- Por favor, tome cuidado com as suas palavras e não fique perto dele.

- Que seja.

Eles atravessaram o salão, e encontraram no átrio uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos grandes.

- Vejam se não é o meu sobrinho querido.

Ela o abraçou, Draco poderia jurar que ela ainda cheirava a Azkaban. Ela ignorou a irmã por completo, puxou o sobrinho pelos braços o levando pelo grande corredor em direção a porta. Draco ia como um boneco sendo conduzido sem vontade, apenas indo.

- Ele quer ver você não é uma honra?

- Bella, por favor, não quero largue o Draco.

- Calma mãe vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele nunca havia acreditado em suas palavras havia aprendido a mentir para que tudo ficasse em uma pseudo alegria.

O lugar era escuro e ele foi levado a antiga sala da lareira. Entrando lá, ele viu as figuras mais excêntricas que poderia imaginar. Ele estava sentado na antiga poltrona de seu pai. A cabeça sem cabelo algum, a pele gelada e acinzentada. E Draco foi obrigado a ficar de frente para ele.

Os olhos ofídicos vermelho cor de sangue. Ele o olhou com um sorriso.

- Hum, esse é o seu filho Narcisa?

- Sim Lord.

- Venha até aqui jovem. Ajoelhe-se.

Draco apenas fez o que mandavam, estava com medo, mas este era sufocado como todos outros sentimentos que ele se via obrigado a sufocar.

O homem segurou seu rosto com os longos dedos avaliou sua expressão séria e fria que negava absolutamente tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

- Sabe, eu quero dar uma honra a você. Seu pai me decepcionou. Não acha justo que tome o lugar dele? Não acha que eu estou sendo generoso Bella?

- Sim Lord. – disse a mulher se ajoelhando no chão, o corpo curvado para frente em uma reverencia. Ele sorriu.

- Sim, estou. Tire a roupa Draco. A camisa e as blusas de frio.

Ele obedeceu mais uma vez, a mãe o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos apertadas abaixo do queixo, tentando não contrariar ou ela sabia que poderia ser pior.

- Me dê sua mão.

Draco novamente obedeceu. Ele agia como alguém sem sentimentos algum, apenas obedecendo como se fosse o único meio de se salvar.

- Jura lealdade a mim?

- Eu juro. Eu sirvo no lugar de meus pais, com tanto que eles fiquem livres.

- Garoto esperto. Eu te dou a imunidade dos seus pais se cumprir uma missão que era destinada ao seu pai, é algo de muita importância e que só você que tem acesso a Hogwarts vai conseguir.

- Eu aceito.

- Para isso vai precisar dela. – ele encostou a varinha no pulso de Draco.

Ele se lembrou de anos atrás enquanto estava junto com a pai e o mesmo lhe mostrou a marca diante da mesma lareira que agora queimava atrás dele.

E logo que a marca começou a ser feita a dor começou, queimava a pele, ele fechou os olhos para senti-la.

- Está doendo Draco?

Sim, todos gostavam, de lhe perguntar aquilo. E estava doendo, uma dor prazerosa que ele estava aprendendo a amar cada vez mais. Ele lambeu os lábios e os olhos de vagar, haviam um brilho quase eloqüente nele.

- Não. – disse com um sorriso, era algo bom.

E quando disse isso ele aumentou a intensidade, terminando rápido demais. E no fim Draco tremia.

- Não doeu?

- Não.

- Sua missão é matar Dumbledore, agora que já a aceitou, não pode mais nega-la.

- Que seja. Peço para me retirar.

- Pode ir.

Ele passou pela mãe que estava pálida, ela o seguiu pelas escadas, ele ouvia os saltos dos sapatos batendo no chão brilhante enquanto ele seguia para o quarto. Ele sorriu havia sido a melhor coisa que ele tinha passado, ele estava variando, sua cabeça tinha pensamentos tortos. Harry Potter.

A mãe entrou e bateu a porta com força.

- Draco vá lá agora e diga que não pode fazer isso.

- Se eu fizer ele vai me matar.

- Você vai morrer de qualquer jeito Draco. – a mãe falava baixo, mas estava enfurecida. – Ele esta te usando para se vingar do seu pai.

- Acha que eu não consigo?

- Eu tenho certeza que não consegue Draco.

- Confie em mim, eu prefiro morrer tentando do que não tentar.

o0o

A loucura pode ser descria de muitas formas. Como por exemplo, o seu desespero por encontrar alguma dor, aquele prazer por sentir o braço latejar e saber que pouco tempo ele tinha de vida. Uma missão suicida o aguardava.

O fato é que ele sabia que muitas coisas haviam mudado. Muitas desde o quinto ano e agora o começo de um novo.

Ele teria que afastar Harry de novo. E seu começo foi ignorá-lo.

o0o

Ele entrou no trem para partir, estava escuro, ele havia ido praticamente ao fim do trem para se ver livre de todos. Querendo apenas ficar só.

Então uma mão o empurrou para dentro de uma cabine, seus lábios foram tomados na mesma intensidade, o sabor e o beijo que ele já conhecia, ele o abraçou e o beijou. Mas logo foi empurrado com força para cima do banco.

- Draco, seu maldito. – disse ele lhe dando tapinhas. – Como você aceita assim o beijo de qualquer um?

- Mas era você Harry,

- Eu sei mas estava escuro não tinha como você saber.

- Tinha sim, eu conheço o seu beijo.

- Diga o que quer, estamos no trem, é perigoso nos verem juntos.

- Vim te trazer isso. – disse ele sorrindo, e lhe dando um espelho.

- O que é?

- Você vai usá-lo para conversarmos. Por favor, esconda-o e vamos nos comunicar com ele.

- Como?

- Basta que você me chame e eu vou aparecer nele para falar com você, assim não vou me sentir sozinho e nem você.

Draco acabou sorrindo para ele e o beijou, parecia um sonho, daqueles que parecem reais.

o0o

Agora em seu quarto somente as trevas de um sonho que tinha acabado e a realidade era dura demais para suportar, aquele breve momento em que ele quebrou o espelho mágico, lançando um feitiço para vê-lo derreter e sumir no tempo.

Não havia mais ele e Harry. E logo começaria o sexto ano.

**NOTA: **Demorei para atualizar não é? Mas se o Draco dessa fic tem a maioria das coisas que eu sinto vcs devem imaginar o por que. Me desculpem. Agora a fic passa por uma nova fase, eu me recuso a escrever o quinto ano. Então esse cap foi só para pular para o sexto, com a minha vida de volta aos parâmetros tidos como normais as atualizações não demoraram mais tanto. 

**Nyx Malfoy: **O Draco é a pessoa mais contraditória que tem, muitas vezes ele age pela cabeça mais do que pelo coração e dá nisso. Nesse cap eu mostrei um outro lado dele, um lado de cansaço que beira ao faça o que quiser. A Narcisa e o Snape são idiotas, mas é por que eles não sentem o que o Draco sente. Se bem que foi boa ela pedir ajuda p Snape.

**St. Luana: **Esse cap foi podre eu sei. Mas eu não estava muito bem nos últimos caps, e agora estou tentando voltar a pegar amor pela fic, desculpe.  
Bem, o Lucius foi esperto e esse é só o começo. Ouvi comentários de pessoas que queriam mais pegação entre Draco e Harry, a minha resposta foi, é uma fi aganst.  
Bem, quando ele tira a roupa, é bem isso, ele tira a sua aalma e deixa para trás para ser a vontade dos outros.  
É bem o que acontece com ele, ele sofre e muito, mas ele acaba gostando dessa dor por que é tudo o que ele conhece.  
Eu acho que errei em colocar os meus sentimentos no Draco. Por que quando estava doendo em mim, eu simplesmente não conseguia pegar a fic e escrever. Mesmo por que tem tempos que eu estou escrevendo mas mesmo assim, são sentimentos meus. Tem horas que eu me sinto como o Draco, e criar fica impossível.  
Já o harry, o problema dele é que ele tem uma realidade diferente do Draco, ele vê muito as coisas pela própria ótica e não aceita a visão do Draco por que não acredita nela. O que eu quero é fazer com que os dois se amem, somente por amar, e que as crenças de cada um não interfira no amor que sentem.

Acho que não, o problema é que os dois são muito orgulhosos, e teimosos, isso que dificulta, nem um deles quer ceder. Se por um lado o Draco quer terminar, tanto quanto o Harry, por outro lado, eles se amam e isso não muda.  
Não, vc simplesmente acertou em tudo o que comentou. Fico feliz que alguém esteja realmente lendo não por ler, mas para sentir o que está escrito, essa era a minha proposta.  
Beijos e obrigado.

**Chan J. K.: **Obrigado, espero não decair ela rs. Bem mas agora que estou voltando a escreve-la vou me esforçar, não sei, não curti mt esse cap de agora, mas. Mas vou me dedicar no próximo mt mais. Obrigado.

**Thanatos: **Oiee Então, bem as coisas vão mudar por que eu dei um pulo enorme, engoli o 5 ano pq odeio ele, e ponto. sendo temperamental. Sim, eu preciso voltar a ter esse tato, não acho que esse cap de hj ficou muito bom. Porém, é só uma transição para o começo do 6 ano, e esse sim promete muitas emoções. O que eu quero perguntar é. Será que a dor leva a loucura? Que bom, que fez refletir, era esse resultado que eu queria alcançar, eu passei por muitas coisas enquanto escrevia e pensei muitas vezes em parar com a fic. Mas eu quero terminar, e quero me empolgar de novo com ela. Estou com idéias para o próxi cap, esse ficou confuso, só joguei cenas, mas no próximo eu detalho.  
Sbae por que humanos não são felizes. Já diria a filosofia, por que prendemos a nossa felicidade a regras, que nós impedem, o homem só será feliz quando for livre de fato.


	10. Lichtgestalt

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

_Existe um breve momento de letargia na dor._

_Um momento em que acostumamos a sentir._

_As cicatrizes protegem o coração, tudo é superficial._

_O que são poemas se não palavras jogas com sentidos._

_Por que tudo tem que ser e bonito._

_E o feio nunca é apreciado._

_Grite que eu tenho culpa, me condene._

_Palavras são só palavras._

_Eu não sinto mais._

_Não escuto mais.  
Não falo._

_Faça-me uma coisa que ainda não fez._

_Surpreenda-me._

_Quantas vezes não chorei por um sentimento ou palavras._

_Não há surpresas._

_Apenas um sentimento velho demais._

_Tudo que eu já conheço.  
Tudo que já aconteceu antes._

**Surpresa – Mais um poema meu... Está virando moda.**

Por que o medo? Já não importa mais. Por que às vezes nos bloqueamos a fazer algo que gostamos tanto? Sempre vai existir algo mais, sempre haverá incompreensão e dor. Por que não podemos apreciá-la ao invés de rejeitá-la como um monstro de 7 cabeças?

Apreciar a dor parece bom. Mas e quando não a sentimos mais, quando tudo passa por nos tão superficialmente que nem podemos apreciar? Será que isso é a morte ainda com vida que alguns dizem?

Sabe, quando você morre, não precisa ser necessariamente fisicamente. Não precisa parar de respirar, ou de sentir o coração bater. Aliás, por que ele bate? Assim deviam ser os sentimentos. Sem razão, explicação ou qualquer uma dessas coisas que as pessoas usam para tornar tudo tão complexo.

Ele desceu do trem, ainda podia sentir o seu nariz quebrando em baixo do seu pé, tudo estralando. Agora, tudo o que ele tinha feito era para não ser mais perdoado. Ainda o amava. Mas que importava?

Agora ele estava destinado a matar Dumbledore. Era de rir. Matar o maior mago do mundo, parecia algo surreal. Bem, agora ele tinha sumido por todas as férias.

Analisando a situação friamente, ele tinha pisado na cara da pessoa que amava, havia dito coisas terríveis e agora ele estava longe. Como Draco queria. Por que doeu na hora, mas não doía mais.

E era isso que era mais estranho. Ele estava agindo como um pote vazio, de alguma guloseima. Era isso, ele era uma caixinha vazia de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Pegaram todos eles e foram consumindo. Cada pessoa, levando um bom, um ruim e agora não sobrava mais nada.

Ela podia ser rasgada, amassada ou reaproveitada, no entanto estava jogada no canto de algum lugar. Onde foi reutilizada para colocar veneno para matar alguém que nasceu para o bem e para amar.

Ele iria matar Dumbledore. Não por sua família, não, ele não queria mais colocar sentindo em nada. Não queria mais idealizar ou sentir seus sentimentos, todos foram feitos para acabar e morrer.

Ele amava Harry Potter. Mas esse devia odiá-lo. E ele estava errado? Talvez, sabe, é muito fácil julgar, e muito fácil tudo isso. Mas perdoar? Nunca.

Colocando as coisas na balança. Ele também não tinha sofrido? É, ele poderia gritar e falar que esta sendo injustiçado? Poderia sim, mas isso significaria tacar as coisas na cara. Falar coisas desagradáveis. Criar discusões que ele não queria. Por que estava cansado demais para isso.

Não era só isso. Coisas ruins acontecem, pessoas erram. Mas por que criar uma tempestade em cima de tudo. Sua família foi destruída, ele nunca soube de verdade o que era carinho, amor, orgulho e todos os sentimentos bons que as pessoas dizem existir sem estar atrelado a algo muito ruim.

Ele ficava culpando as pessoas por ai? Ele não tinha vocação para uma vitima do destino. Por isso não pedia ajuda, por isso não chorava, se desesperava ou tinha medo. Ele ainda tremia na presença do Lord, ou lembrar que ele estava em sua casa. Mas, isso realmente importava?

E naquele momento ele se perguntava o que estava acontecendo dentro dele. Por que ele não sentia mais? Por que ele estava ignorando tão bem o amor que sentia por Harry Potter. Se o garoto queria ficar dando uma de menino injustiçado a quem coisas ruins acontecem sem que ele tivesse escolha ótimo.

Draco não tinha vocação para isso. Coisas ruins aconteciam com ele também. Mas era tudo uma questão de escolha. Ele tinha escolhido fazer tudo da melhor forma. Não havia sido feito para amar. Sentimentos deixam as pessoas fracas? Como seria quando visse Harry?

Ele não queria pensar. Provavelmente o garoto jamais o perdoaria. Mas ele realmente se importava com isso. Não era tudo o que ele queria desde o começo. O outro poderia se fazer de vitima, dizer que era certo. Pela visão de alguns ele até podia ser. Para Draco ele até poderia estar certo. Mas é uma escolha, tudo questão de escolhas. Dessa vez ele seria forte. Não havia mais nada dentro dele para morrer.

O salão estava cheio. Apenas um monte de vozes falando e que ele não queria estar. Sentou ali em silêncio no começo. Todos de sua casa o olhavam de forma estranha, lá estavam Crabbe e o Goyle, como Pansy e Blaise. Cada um no seu lugar, nobres demais para sentir, superficiais demais para se deixar levar e ser natural.

E foi quando Harry entrou no salão que ele começou a contar o que havia feito no outro. Ele fez todo mundo rir como era esperado.

- Muito bom o que você fez. Teria graça se você ainda tivesse algum prestigio. – disse o garoto de pele escura como pérola. – Ah, me desculpe, não quero ferir os seus sentimentos.

Blaise disse e todos riram, típicos sonserinos. O que ele devia esperar? Aliás, se deve esperar algo das pessoas ou elas sempre vão agindo da forma como querem. Pela primeira vez ele viu ódio de verdade nos olhos de Harry Potter.

O que esperavam dele? Por que as pessoas sempre esperam algo. Ele estava cansado de viver, iria fazer as coisas por obrigação. Não havia mais nada de prazeroso. O sabor do corpo de Potter ainda estava em seus lábios o amargando por dentro como um veneno.

Ele começou a andar para fora. Ignorando chamados, ignorando tudo a sua volta e querendo ficar sozinho. Passos pesados tocando o chão, como um maldição, ele não devia estar ali. Não devia respirar ali dentro, era um traidor. Um traidor de todos.

Seus erros não foram feitos para ser compreendidos. Julgar era mais divertido, ele estava começando a gostar daquele papel de vilão da história. Não importava.

"_Ainda amo Harry Potter..."_

Ele não sabia para onde caminhava, apenas que queria estar longe, queria estar no escuro e quem sabe morrer. Por que ele não morria, por que até nessas horas o espírito sonserino tinha que falar mais alto?

Era covarde demais para tirar a própria vida. E ainda tem gente que chama se matar de covardia!? Eles se esquecem do istinto mais primitivo que o homem tem. O instinto de sobreviver. Bem, não importa, o instinto dele era mais forte do que das outras pessoas. Mas ele estava vazio. Estava caindo e cultuando cada vez mais sua loucura. Ela, junto com a dor, são os melhores venenos.

Ele riu bastante, depois encostou com as costas no corredor, ele olhou para um lado e para o outro. Não sabia onde estava, só que estava escuro demais. Mal conseguia ver o que tinha fora da janela. Rir é algo bom? Por fora é o que importa.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos finos, tirando-os do rosto e voltou a caminhar, sendo atraído aos poucos pela escuridão e a solidão. Ele era um traidor, um sujo traidor se esgueirando pelos cantos tentando planejar algo para matar Dumbledore, e ele era bom nisso. Em planos, pensava demais. Talvez ele devesse agradecer ao pai quando o visse de novo.

Voltou a caminhar, passos pesados como sua alma, como seu corpo e seus pensamentos torturantes como um louco preso em um quarto escuro. Liberdade.

"_E agora... Meu amor me odeia."_

Ele entrou dentro de uma sala, era um dos muito banheiros que haviam na escola. Um banheiro como qualquer outro. Mas diferente. Ele andou em torno das pias, passando os dedos nas torneiras até achar uma que tinha um relevo de cobra.

- A porta da câmara secreta. – disse ele, sua voz era estranha a seus ouvidos. – Seria bom se eu pudesse abri-la para ajudar nos meus planos.

Ele tirou o dedo dali, e olhou em volta. Estava sozinho. Ele queria abraçar Harry Potter, e pedir desculpas, queria chorar abraçado a ele pedindo para que continuasse amando-o e para que o salvasse.

"_Sou covarde... Ser sonserino é ser covarde."_

E logo, não demorou muito. A porta se abriu e ele riu. Harry e seu grande truque de adivinhar onde ele estava. Ele não queria vê-lo isso significaria sua morte, significaria que ele iria morrer de vez por dentro. Ele precisava se controlar, e não olhar os passos que vinham na sua direção. A varinha, ele enfiou a mão nas vestes e a segurou com os dedos. Só para dar a coragem de levantar os olhos.

- Sabe, esse banheiro é um bom lugar para você se esconder de mim agora. Está com medo Malfoy?

Ele levantou o rosto, e agora o via. Sua camisa ainda suja de sangue, ele ainda estava sem o uniforme de Hogwarts. Mas estava ali, o olhando com ódio, enquanto dentro do peito de Draco só havia um amor proibido. Um câncer. 

Era Harry ali, como ele se lembrava, mas os olhos fervendo de ódio. Pela primeira vez totalmente descontrolado. Ele estava irritado.

- Sabe, eu passei um inferno nessas férias. Na casa dos meus tios. Meu padrinho morreu, eu estou atolado de problemas. Estou cansado. Ai eu resolvo dar a única coisa que o meu padrinho me deu para você. Para que possamos nos comunicar, por que eu queria ter você junto de mim. Por que eu pensava que... Você me amava.

Draco continuou calado, continuou a ouvir tudo o que o outro dizia, se lembrando das cenas, se lembrando de Voldemort, andando pela sua casa, da mãe apavorada, dos gritos. E de tia Bella. Uma bruxa que dava medo de olhar. Mas o que mais doía, era a forma como Harry falava.

"_Eu te amo... Amo-te... Perdoa-me."_

- Por que eu queria que você estivesse comigo. Da melhor forma possível... Mas você tem que sempre ser um comensal primeiro não.

- É. – disse ele pela primeira vez. Estranhando como sua voz saia firme.

Não se importava com as conclusões que o outro chegava. Estava acostumado a ser sozinho, será que o outro nunca iria se acostumar. Ele estava morrendo por algo que não conhecia, mas no fundo ninguém se importava.

Harry o olhou, mais uma vez com raiva, condenado Draco, como todo mundo, ele devia esperar que fosse diferente? O que ele devia mesmo esperar de Potter.

- Me deixe sozinho Potter...

Mas ele não fez isso, avançou em si o puxando pelo braço ferido, puxando ali com força. Apertando os dedos, e doeu tanto, só que não mais que seu peito doía por um choro que ele segurava estava acostumado aquilo.

- Por quê? Está tramando contra quem agora? Está se escondendo de quem agora? Dói? – perguntou apertando mais forte. – Eu nunca devia ter confiado ou pensando que você teria algo de bom para me oferecer.

Nesse momento ele riu, como se toda a sua dor se transformasse naquele riso. Deixando que o outro apertasse quanto quisesse ele estava imune aquele tipo de dor, até gostava.

- Não te interessa. E eu não pedi para confiar em mim. Não pedi para esperar nada de mim. Fez isso exclusivamente por que... Por que te dá prazer. – disse quase gemendo.

Harry o soltou.

"_Eu te amo..."_

- É, acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. – disse o garoto saindo. – Você é um cretino. Eu te odeio, eu quero que morra, a culpa é minha, eu sei, não devia mesmo ter confiado e amado você, tem razão.

E ele explodiu, deu um chute na porta com tudo.

- Merda, estou cansado de você, estou tão cansado que um dia eu ainda te mato. – gritou ele voltando os olhos verdes para Draco. – Devia fazer isso agora antes que você faça uma merda. Eu devia matar você, por que você não significa nada além de um inimigo.

- Você tem razão.

- Mas acho que vou deixar você se ferrar sozinho, estou de saco cheio de superar, e de tentar arrumar as coisas. De aceitar você na minha vida. – e os gritos só aumentavam.

- É assim que coloca sua indignação para fora? Gritando impropérios?

- Vai se foder. – gritou o outro. – Eu estou cansado de ser Harry Potter.

- Me desculpa, mas esse é seu nome não é? – perguntou rindo um pouco.

- Você... Eu estou decepcionado com você. Estou chateado... Eu queria uma atitude certa de você, mas você só consegue me magoar mais ao invés de tomar a atitude. – disse Potter à voz abaixando.

"_Mais uma vez... Só me ame... Ame pelo que eu sou e não pelo que quer que eu seja..."_

- Está decepcionado? Bem, você não é o primeiro.

- Chega... Estou indo embora... E quando eu sair dessa merda de banheiro, seremos inimigos de novo.

- Que seja. Eu não agüento mais olhar para a sua cara.

E assim o outro saiu sem olhar para ele, batendo a porta. E seu corpo todo tremeu, como se fosse agora o último ponto vital sendo tomado e quebrado. Ele pensou que não poderia haver mais dor. Mas a porta foi aberta de novo.

"_Consegui... Consegui... Morrer..."_

E passos pesados foram ouvidos. Ele arrumou as vestes, segurava uma varinha na mão. E quando olhou quem era, sentiu-se um pouco mais apreensivo. Era Crabbe e Goyle.

Ele viu Crabbe parar um pouco longe e quem parou mais perto foi o amigo maior que era Goyle. Esse sorriu quando o viu.

- Nos ouvimos tudo o que tínhamos que ouvir. – disse Crabbe. – Não somos burros, quer dizer que tinha um caso com Potter, que acabou agora?

- Eu o usei. – disse apenas. – Tenho uma missão como sabem, vão me ajudar ou atrapalhar?

Goyle riu, e passou os dedos nos fios de cabelo loiro do outro. Descendo os dedos pela sua roupa, o olhando de uma forma que o fez tremer.

- Sabe, antes você era como uma pilastra para nos, como um arco de quadribol do qual queríamos alcançar. – Goyle disse.

A mão pesada empurrou um pouco o seu corpo de encontro a pia. E suas costas doeu um pouco.

- Sua família tinha prestigio... Seu pai era o melhor comensal do Lord... E agora você tem essa missão por que? Por que esta sendo prestigiado por uma coisa que não merece. Nunca tocamos em você... Mas...

Goyle disse tudo o que tinha para falar e acertou o rosto de Draco com a mão.

- Vamos de ajudar, mas o nosso preço vai ser caro demais para você. – disse Crabbe.

- Não me importo com isso, eu pago...

o0o

_Você diz que vai embora de novo..._

_Eu já vi isso acontecer._

_Vai voltar mais uma vez?_

_Não importa..._

_Estou matando o que há dentro de mim.  
Estou consumindo todas as minhas esperança._

_Até que não exista mais nada._

_Ame-me do jeito que sou..._

_Então não me ame._

_Deixe-me só._

_Sabia que a luz embaça diante dos seus olhos quando você chora?_

_Sabia que quando você corta a pele, de propósito ela demora para sangrar?_

_E que morrer não precisa ser nada físico?_

_Eu sabia que iria acontecer._

_Pintei meu jardim com cores mais bonitas._

_Para fingir que era um sonho._

_Mas no final, as cores desbotaram se tornando cinza.  
Estou acostumado._

_Dê-me o que eu não espero._

_Eu já conheço o seu jogo._

_Mas tudo acabou.  
Os dados ainda estão rolando.  
Eu estou abandonando a mesa._

_Não por que não sinto, mas por que quero._

_Será que deve haver uma explicação para tudo?_

_Será que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?_

_Eu não sei como apagar um erro. _

_Mas posso demolir tudo e construir de novo._

_Faça a realidade mais bonita que os contos. _

_Mostre-me que estou errado. Mas não julgue..._

_Será que eu não sei de tudo? Por que até agora é um enredo conhecido._

_Entre outras voltas que o mundo dá.  
Todas exatamente iguais..._

_Surpreenda-me com uma atitude que eu não espero._

o0o

Seu corpo todo doía, tanto, mas ele estava acostumando com aquilo. Com aquela sensação de vazio que vinha depois de algo terrível. Nunca pensou que aquilo aconteceria. Mas por que a surpresa, era só o que faltava.

Ele estava deitado com o rosto no chão gelado, seus olhos estavam apagados e cinza. Era apenas o começo de uma morte, que ele tinha planejado. Tudo correndo como o plano, tudo sendo meticulosamente trabalhado por de trás dos olhos dos outros. Ninguém poderia imaginar.

Ele queria e não queria se levantar, aquele era apenas um dia, de muitos outros que aconteceriam aquele ano. No qual ele tentaria armar um plano para matar Dumbledore. Ele se levantou aos poucos, fazendo uma careta de dor.

E se encolheu abraçando o próprio corpo. Abraçou-se e deixou as lágrimas virem até seus olhos. E ali ele chorou enquanto tremia e se vestia. Enquanto ele sentia aquela dor do que estava acontecendo.

Ele vestiu suas roupas amassadas como o seu ego. Sua última lágrima. Ele não iria mais chorar, era tudo uma questão de tempo. Para aquilo passar de uma vez. E quando terminou aquilo tudo, mas alguém apareceu.

- Você está chorando? – perguntou a voz irritante de garota. - Quer que eu te ajude em algo? É ruim chorar não é? Alguém te incomodou?

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma garota sangue ruim morta. – disse ele engolindo o choro, e terminando de abotoar a roupa. Saindo de lá.

Ele precisava de um lugar para conseguir planejar, e ele sabia que lugar era aquele. E toda aquela situação só o fez se lembrar. O lugar ideal para aquilo era a sala precisa. E tudo só acontecia para deixá-lo mais forte.

**Nota:**

**Olá de novo. Estou me habituando a voltar a escrever a fic, por isso saiu com poucas páginas. Mas eu gostei do resultado, o que não aconteceu com o outro cap. Mas a vida anda bem complicada para mim, pois é... Nada como viver. Não coloquei o Draco sendo estuprado pelo Goyle e o Crabbe pq acho que ninguém iria querer ler, ou me enganei? Mas foi isso que aconteceu...  
OBS: Lichtgestalt é inferno em alemão. Comentem... **

**Reviews:**

**Nyx Malfoy: Sim, eu acho que a vontade dele é realmente morrer, mas ele não tem condições para isso, ou se morre ao acaso, como uma fatalidade, ou se mata e ele não tem coragem para tanto. Sabe, acabar com a própria dor.  
Sim ele deu o espelho do Sirius, mas ele foi quebrado, já era. Rs...  
Obrigado por acompanhar...**

**...Makie...: Obrigado por esperar, eu estou demorando né, rs, escrever anjo de gelo me gasta uma força enorme. Mas eu não vou abandonar ela, o fim esta perto infelizmente. Por favor continue lendo...**

Chan J. K.: Rs, isso foi feito de propósito... mas enfim rs... Esse acho que ficou melhor. Na verdade eu apenas pulei o quinto ano, por que não gosto dele. Desculpa... Vê se curti esse é o começo do sexto ano... Beijos obrigado e continue lendo, estou tentando terminar, ela me gasta forças rs...

Thanatos: Sim, eu entendi, eu fui tentar escrever ela num estado ruim, mas, deu merda... Rs XD sorri estou voltando para o tom anterior dos outros caps. Estou retomando a outra narrativa, e a fic também... Vou escreve-la só quando estiver com espírito... rs... Beijos e continue lendo por favor.


	11. Sem Dor Fim

Anjo de Gelo

**Anjo de Gelo**

_Na escuridão de minhas desventuras, não vejo futuro._

_Nada brilha mais que a morte sufocante._

_Sem instrumentos ou razão._

_Sem sangue._

_O coração a bater fraco no silêncio._

_Uma única respiração ecoante._

_O corpo desnudo sobre o solo._

_Fios de cabelos sujos não se movem._

_Estagnação completa da morte._

_Onde a vida ainda reside._

_Pele clara sobre a vela._

_Chama que se apaga aos poucos._

_Saudade é para fracos._

_Sentimentos se acabam abaixando até o nada._

_No escuro nada vive, tudo permanece._

_Como sendo carregadas pelo Deus da morte._

_Vive algemada a vida._

_Com chaves perdidas._

_Sem direito de morrer._

_Vive para pagar pecados._

_Um riso na escuridão_

_Vem contemplar a insanidade._

_Sou a loucura saborosa_

_Daqueles que não podem morrer._

**Do Escuro – Mais um poema meu.**

Por que ele estava ali parado? Cheirando a sabonete, com uma roupa bonita, todo de preto. Quando era cedo, quando ele devia estar em outro lugar, como um bom aluno de sexto ano. Ele tamborilava os dedos na pia do banheiro da Murta.

Um lugar que combinava com ele e que ele gostava. Seria o seu fim? Bem, ele não se importava de fato. Havia conseguido um feito. Pela primeira vez sentia-se orgulhoso de si.

Em milhares de anos, ninguém sabia ao certo, talvez a Granger soubesse. Não importa. Ninguém havia conseguido burlar o sistema de segurança da escola, ela era o segundo lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo. E ele conseguiria não só burlar isso com um plano engenhoso. Como colocar comensais da morte dentro de Hogwarts.

Ele estava nervoso, ansioso, como ficava nos treinos do pai. Ele se lembrou deles por um momento e sorriu. A diferença é que talvez o pai não chegasse a matá-lo de verdade. Ninguém podia realmente acreditar que Voldemort não o mataria.

Mas ele não se importava, agora que ele podia morrer de uma forma que não pelas próprias mãos. Aquilo ficava um tanto estranho. Ele deveria agradecer e não sentir medo. Sempre o medo.

Ele sorriu, ele era uma muralha, ninguém sabia ou se importava com o que passava com ele desde que estivesse cumprindo as coisas, cumprindo o seu papel de vilão. Ele respirou fundo, virou para o espelho se vendo ali como a muito tempo não via.

Estava magro demais, olhos fundos e pálido. Bem era um preço pequeno, mas ele concertou aquele armário mágico, ele havia conseguido. Mesmo que tivesse que pagar com a vida que ele nem tinha. Não doeria.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Tentando ficar mais apresentável. E nesse momento que viu algo, ele viu a imagem de Harry Potter surgir. Como se um véu abrisse, e ele surgisse de uma outra dimensão.

Ele apertou mais os dedos na pia, tentando ter uma força que de fato ele não tinha. Por que seu corpo todo havia doido quando ele fez aquilo. Ele só tinha que fingir não ter sentimentos. Já que não podia infelizmente desligá-los como o pai havia pedido outrora.

E olhar para ele era tão diferente. Ele virou com calma, o encarando de cima, pensando se seria muito melhor se os dois nunca tivessem se amado. Se ele não tivesse que carregar aquelas lembranças dos beijos, dos carinhos, do sorriso de Harry, ou de promessas que nunca se cumpririam.

Ele queria poder nunca mais falar com o outro ou vê-lo daquela forma. Por que doía como se tivessem jogando ácido sulfúrico por dentro da sua boca. Mas o estranho é que ele não conseguia demonstrar, talvez pelo treinamento. E isso fazia com que o outro tomasse conclusões erradas. Hora de enfrentar os medos. Por uma última vez.

- Eu vim por que precisava lhe dizer algumas coisas. Não por você, sério, mas por que eu precisava fazer com que você compreenda coisas que você não compreendeu da última vez.

- Eu qual, naquela que você quase me matou? – perguntou ele sendo ácido, por mais que às vezes conseguisse impedir a língua de falar às vezes as coisas fugiam do seu controle.

- Engraçado, você só pensa em você. Sempre o mesmo egoísta de sempre. Você não sabe como eu me senti em pensar que eu tinha te machucado?

O engraçado é que quando se esta do outro lado, nós costumamos ver somente os erros dos outros. Não os nossos erros. As pessoas funcionam tão estranhamente que ele não conseguia compreender. Ele pensou na hora em falar todas as vezes que esteve sozinho sofrendo, mas Harry Potter não entenderia. O que ele poderia fazer?

- Tudo bem.

- O que eu quero dizer é que. Voldemort matou meus pais e quer me matar, poxa, como você acha que eu estou me sentindo em pensar que a pessoa que eu amo nunca esteve comigo, e sim do lado do meu inimigo?

Bem, outro ponto a comentar. Draco. Sentia como se seu coração apertasse, ele estava mesmo do lado do inimigo, mas ele tinha suas razões, a dor dele vinha de dentro, não era de fora como era o caso de Harry. Então a de Harry poderia ser suprida. Adiantaria ele dizer que ama Harry a ponto de não querer viver no mesmo mundo que ele? Nunca adiantava simplesmente amar.

- Eu cansei. Eu vim aqui mais por que quero te devolver uma coisa. É a única coisa que de fato me liga a você.

Então Potter descobriu o pequeno unicórnio, e aquilo foi a punhalada que mais doeu em Draco, mas ele estava acostumado a ser espetado de todos os lados sem reclamar. A dor era o que ele queria. A dor sem fim para tomar certas coragens na vida.

As pessoas poderiam machucá-lo, mas ele nunca tinha coragem o suficiente para realmente acabar com tudo. Por quê? Por que ele simplesmente não dava um fim naquilo.

Potter não poderia entender como ele queria que tudo fosse diferente, Potter não era como ele. Para ele não importava todas as vezes que ele sofreu pelo sentimento que tinha por Potter. As torturas de seu pai. Não o garoto não poderia ser culpado ou compreender. Por isso ele ficava calado.

Ele colocou as mãos no unicórnio, o pelo tão macio do que se lembrava. Ele sentiu coisas estranhas, queria ficar sozinho.

- Eu amei tanto você Draco. Mas foi uma ilusão, você nunca esteve do meu lado.

O que poderia falar. Que ele tinha razão, que Draco estava morrendo enquanto poderia estar do lado dele. O que ele sentia é que não precisava dizer nada, aquela história estava chegando ao fim.

- Eu tive Hermione, tive Ronald, até mesmo outras pessoas que nem me olhavam direito do meu lado. Menos a pessoa que eu mais queria. Mas é por que você não quis, e isso é tão triste.

Existe um consolo na dor. Você sempre pode pensar que não pode doer mais. Mas sempre dói, sempre acontece, para te provar que pode sempre doer mais. Por que ele não acabava com aquilo? Por que estava acostumado.

- Bem, está ai, agora somos definitivamente inimigos. Eu só quero esquecer tudo. Eu só quero esquecer que te amei.

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco apenas. Harry abriu a porta e sumiu.

Ele tremia quando o outro saiu, sua mão estava gelada. Ele sentia uma falta de ar por causa da vontade que tinha de chorar. Mas as lágrimas ficavam encerradas em seu peito o sufocando. Ele tentou puxar muito ar. Mas isso só fez doer mais.

Sentou no chão. E muitas coisas correram em sua mente como um filme do avesso. Ele junto com potter, ele feliz por saber que Potter o amava, aqueles momentos poucos quando se amaram na sala precisa. E ele usou a sala para fazer os armários. As vezes quando prometeram se compreender, que nunca aconteceu. Por que eles eram opostos. Quem disse que opostos se atraiam mentia.

Opostos se distraem, dispostos se conhecem.

Doía tanto que ele pensou que naquele momento ele poderia morrer. Ele queria algo para causar a dor externa. Ele sentia-se desesperado para chorar, mas não conseguia, o choro o sufocava como se algo impedisse de acontecer.

Ele respirou fundo, deu um soco no espelho. E achou ali no caco de vidro a única esperança. Por quando ele sentia a dor das torturas de seu pai, ele esquecia por um momento que amava Harry Potter para apenas chorar, e era tudo o que ele queria no momento. Chorar.

Ele cortou a pele do braço apoiando no chão. Ele sentiu a pele cortar, mas não doeu. Foi como se ele tivesse passado o dedo. Ele continuou até ver o sangue, fez seis cortes no braço. Um mais fundo que o outro. Na parte de fora, vendo a carne e as camadas de gordura da sua pele, formar um buraco no braço, como uma vala. E demorou até o sangue começar a escorrer.

Ele viu o sangue descer por seu braço e cair em cima do unicórnio. Ele precisava de mais. Pegou a varinha e apontou para o bicho inofensivo no chão.

- Inflamarium.

E bastou as chamas consumir tudo aquilo junto com os seus sonhos para ele conseguir chorar como uma criança desesperada. Era isso que Harry havia chamado ele tantas vezes, de uma criança mimada que só olha para o próprio umbigo. Ele não estava em condições de contestar. Talvez fosse verdade. E ele estivesse sofrendo de louco.

E o sangue não parava de escorrer e ele não se importava, ele chorou, tremulo, apoiando a mão no chão, não ligando para o seu sangue. Ele queria ver todo o seu sangue ali. Por que não importava mais.

Ele poderia gritar que amava Harry e ele nunca ouviria, por que ele precisa de mais. De demonstrações que Draco não sabe fazer. E para Harry não saber, era não sentir.

Quantas pessoas que sabiam daquilo estavam condenando Draco, sem saber do que acontecia com ele? Muitas. Milhares. Ele não se importava. Por que doía.

Ele poderia estar pensando na própria dor agora. Mas estava, por que era tudo o que conseguia sentir, e Harry Potter nunca saberia.

O sangue não parava de escorrer, ele chorou, chorou até que seu corpo doesse. Empurrou a blusa em cima do sangue. E foi fazer o que tinha que fazer. Agora Harry Potter poderia odiá-lo.

Agora poderiam julgá-lo por ser ruim.

Por matar Dumbledore.

Ele não ligava para as coisas, ele precisava criar coragem. Talvez ele apenas estivesse criando motivos para que um dia ele conseguisse acabar com tudo. Para que sua dor lhe desse a coragem necessária.

Isso parecia uma peça de teatro, era o ponto do clímax, e logo o desfecho. Ele queria poder ter coragem para acabar com a própria dor, e essa coragem estava em todas aquelas pessoas que o julgavam, quando ele não tinha voz para dizer que não era nada daquilo, nem argumentos para convencer ninguém.

**o0o**

E o que aconteceu todo mundo sabe. Mas e o depois esquecido e apagado nas lembranças de todos.

Ele se casou. Mesmo amando Potter mais do que tudo. Mas a felicidade era uma coisa que ele tinha nascido para não ter. Ele deixou o filho na escola com a mulher, isso todo mundo sabe. Mas ninguém consegue saber como doeu nele ver Potter com Gina, Potter feliz, Potter com filhos. Potter vencendo de uma forma que ele nunca conseguiria.

"_Por que você se sente culpado?"_

Foi essa a última coisa que Potter lhe disse na guerra da escola. Que Draco se sentia culpado por tudo o que fez para Potter, para a pessoa que o amava.

Não era bem assim. Ele sabia que não. E nem isso de fato importava.

Quando voltou para casa, a mulher o abraçou. A mesma que esteve do seu lado tantas e tantas vezes. E que escutou toda a sua dor e se preocupou com seus sentimentos. Que o amou mesmo sem ser amada.

Ela o abraçopu como se adivinhasse todas as coisas que passassem pela sua cabeça.

- Viu Draco, ele não amava você. Eu sei que dói ouvir isso. Sei que esta doendo muito tudo o que você passou e sentiu. Mas olha para ele, ele está feliz. Com filhos.

- Astoria, eu sei. – disse ele sorrindo fracamente. Mas tudo o que ele sentia era um vazio, que não poderia ser apagado ou explicado em palavras. – Estou feliz por ele.

- Está mesmo? – ela sabia de novo.

- Na verdade eu não queria nunca mais vê-lo. Parece um pouco impossível.

- Você sabe que eu estou aqui para você?

- Eu sei, e eu te adoro por isso. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela. – Eu vou para o escritório fazer um trabalho extra.

**o0o**

_Eu poderia pensar em milhões de formas para terminar a minha parte da história._

Draco tirou o casaco, poucas coisas passando pela sua cabeça. Ele respirou fundo apoiando a mão na mesa junto com o casaco. Prendeu os cabelos agora longos como o do pai no alto da cabeça.

_Eu desejei tanto que fosse diferente, tudo diferente, que ele me amasse incondicionalmente. Que ficássemos juntos, que ele compreendesse e soubesse de todas as dores que eu passei. E como é difícil desejar morrer de verdade e não conseguir._

Ele abriu o armário passando os dedos nos vidros empoeirados, tentando buscar em si alguma razão para não fazer aquilo. Tentando ver aquela luz no fim do escuro. Mas nada aparecia. Só aquele vazio, só o silêncio e a incapacidade de fazer.

_Ele nunca me ouviria por que pensa que eu sou errado. E eu fui, as vezes penso que nem deveria ter começado tudo isso. Nem devia ter deixado ele entrar onde nunca ninguém havia entrado, e agora estou sendo fraco e covarde desistindo de tudo._

Ele acendeu a chama quente do caldeirão e começou a misturar as coisas. Tentando ver em qualquer coisa um sentido para não fazer. Ele lembrou do nascimento de Scorpius. Um garoto feliz, gordinho de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, que acabou sendo sua cópia.

_E que nunca teria nascido se eu tivesse ficado com ele. Eu só espero que seja tudo diferente para Scorpius, mas eu sei que vai, eu ensinei, Astoria também, ele a amar, a respeitar. Mas sempre ser sincero de tudo o que sente. E sempre procurar aliviar sua consciência, de coisas que ele não tem culpa._

Como o garoto se sentiria agora que seria abandonado pelo pai. Ele apenas estaria decepcionando mais uma pessoa que amava. Como sempre havia feito isso. É engraçado como no fim tudo perde a razão.

_Por que isso não tem um final feliz? Por que eu não sei a resposta? Por que eu não amo Astoria que cuidou de mim, e esqueço de uma vez Harry Potter?_

Perguntas sem respostas que ecoavam em sua mente. Mas o fim estava ali, sem razão para ser, acontecendo, sem ser compreendido ou bonito.

Ele misturou tudo e deixou ferver. Apoiou as mãos na mesa.

_Não vai doer mais. Por que eu não vou deixar. Eu morri por dentro, só falta concluir essa morte é só isso que eu estou fazendo. Não preciso me condenar também, todo mundo fez, e vai fazer isso ainda por muito tempo. Todas as minhas memórias estão guardadas._

Ele deu a volta na mesa, abriu um caderno e pegou uma pena para começar a escrever algo.

_Perdoa-me Astoria eu não consegui. Não posso escrever isso, é algo que precisa de respostas._

O que ele podia escrever. Deixou a pena, e ficou olhando para o papel em branco como se fosse um monstro.

_Eu poderia colocar no papel tudo o que eu senti. Mas não me lembro. Poderia falar que estou fazendo isso por amor a Potter. Mas ele nem se importaria, e ainda me acusaria de ser fraco e jogar a culpa nele. Poderia colocar qualquer coisa aqui que eu não estaria mais aqui para ver o resultado._

Ele acabou sorrindo para o papel.

_Poderia escrever a Scorpius, mas eu sei que Astoria vai explicar para ele, e consolar o meu garoto. A única coisa que eu amei, e que poderia me salvar. Lembrar do nascimento dele, de como ele me amou sem razão ou sentido. Como ele me amou sem que eu merecesse._

Ele amassou o papel. A poção estava pronta. Ele colocou em uma taça e ainda não bebeu.

_Será que vai doer? E se eu me arrepender?_

Ele lembrou um dia, que ele comentou com Harry essa vontade de morrer as vezes. Potter disse, "Se o fizer é por que não me ama, por que vai me abandonar aqui. Vai acabar com algo precioso para mim que é você."

Mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Não importava o que Potter falasse ele não estaria mais para ouvir.

_Eu não queria mesmo estar fazendo isso. Será que posso ao menos nesse momento, fingir que estou nos seus braços, que você me abraça e diz que me ama? Será que eu posso chorar como se você pudesse me consolar e mostrar que eu não estou sozinho, nesse momento?_

Que merda que ele estava pensando. Morrer numa ilusão, e doer ao descobrir que ela pode se desfazer. "Por que toma essas coisas, são como drogas do mundo trouxa. Fico triste em saber o que pode acontecer com você."

_As falas de Potter estão aparecendo na minha cabeça agora. O eu te amo dele. A forma como ele morde os lábios quando esta nervoso e todas as coisas que eu queria esquecer._

Ele começou a querer chorar. Mas não conseguia. Ele abriu a gaveta e tirou um maço de cigarros trouxas. Acendendo um e colocando na boca.

_Acabou. De uma forma que eu não esperava, como a vida sempre acaba. De uma forma que não compreendemos. Estou cansado..._

Ele tomou a poção toda. Sabendo que não tinha deixado nenhum meio de ser salvo perto. Sabendo que ninguém poderia entrar naquele quarto até que ele morresse e sua magia se desfizesse.

_Acabei não escrevendo nada. Mas não importa, é bom saber que posso levar tudo comigo. Posso levar o amor que eu senti, os poucos momentos de alegria e até os de dor extrema. Posso levar o seu eu te amo comigo Harry._

Ele se acomodou na cadeira. Seu coração doía, apertava e ele pensou. Que tinha conseguido. E ele estava feliz, por aquele breve momento. Por que não poderia ser pior, não poderia piorar mais do que aquilo. Só por isso ele estava feliz, por que tinha aquela certeza.

Ele fechou os olhos, colocando as pernas em cima da mesa, se enrolando na capa por que começava a sentir frio e sono. Estava dando certo.

_Eu me lembro agora, que tinha poções que eu tomava para tirar a dor, e que me deixavam como um boneco, eu não conseguia fazer nada._

_Lembro-me o quanto eu sofri, chorei e fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer._

_Eu amava, eu amo Harry Potter. Mas agora não tem como ele saber disso, não tem como. Tudo bem, eu estou morrendo finalmente. Estou descansando, indo para onde nunca mais fui, não pode ficar pior que isso._

_Eu poderia ter escrito no papel que eu o amava, apenas isso. Mas ele nunca iria ler, e se lesse nunca poderia responder, isso se ele se importasse, eu acho que ele não procuraria nada de mim para ler._

_Ei... Potter, você me odeia? Eu acho que sim, para ter me excluído tão perfeitamente da sua vida, agora eu estou ajudando você a me excluir._

_Vamos a fantasia, você esta comigo agora, eu posso sentir o seu abraço, posso sentir que me beija no rosto. E diz que tudo vai acabar bem, que não vai doer, e que você sempre vai me amar. Mesmo que isso seja mentira, é como eu quero que seja no fim.  
_

_Pode ser mentira, mas é tudo o que me salva. É a mentira._

_Eu te amo, hoje, amanhã, e mesmo depois da morte, ainda vou te amar. Certas coisas não mudam, não acabam. Elas apenas enfraquecem e se apagam, mas continuam ali._

_Qual será o meu último pensamento antes de morrer. Eu quero lembrar dos olhos verdes, eu quero lembrar do sorriso de quando você guanhou sua primeira partida de quadribol. De quando você disse que me amava. De todo isso, mas principalmente dos olhos verdes._

**Fim**

**Nota: ****Bem, ai, finalmente acabei essa fanfic. Não era o final que eu queria dar. Mas aconteceu. Quando comecei a escrever, eu queria que ela fosse uma história triste com final feliz. Admito que eu queria muito que ele e o Harry ficassem juntos. Mas eu meio que misturei com a minha vida real e acabou acontecendo isso.**

**Ela teria mais que 10 caps, seria algo mais detalhado de cada ano que passou. Pensei em deletar meu perfil, e as minhas fics. Por causa da minha vida real, de coisas que estavam acontecendo, e por causa dessa importância dessa fic para mim. Mas pensei, pô, as pessoas que estão lendo em nada tem haver com isso. Eu gostava de Harry potter antes de se misturar tanto com a minha vida. Eu também detestei o Draco muitas vezes. E gostava do Harry.  
**

**Antes de que eu me tornasse o Draco Malfoy, em um relacionamento que acabou exatamente como na história. Eu acabei colocando minha vida nessa fic, ou ao menos uma parte dela. E esse final, como terminou, foi importante para me.**

**Como estou me sentindo? Eu chorei, tremi e quase tive um colapso escrevendo isso. Nunca coloquei tanto a minha alma em todos os caps de anjo de gelo, tirando o prólogo do sexto ano, o resto tudo eu coloquei minha alma.**

**Nunca coloquei o que eu sentia tanto em palavras sabendo que outras pessoas vão ler, acho que nunca mais escrevo nada como isso. Mesmo com outra idéia na cabeça, vou começar a escrever uma de Snape e Draco, essa vai ser mais sensual do que triste, e provavelmente mais feliz Nunca via ser nada tão assim. Me sinto como O Vocalista do Radiohead, quando notou que nunca faria um cd melhor que Pablo Honey. Mas em fim, ele consegui fazer o O.K computer.**

**Eu não sei qual vai ser a reação de todo mundo que ler isso. Ou a nota. Ou o final, não sei se é o que todo mundo esperava. Mas eu sei que coloquei meus sentimentos nela. Pensei nesse final durante 3 dias, até decidir escrever como meu coração achar que deve.**

**Eu acho que queria mudar o mundo como Dalai Lama, queria que as pessoas tivessem compaixão por outras e paracem de dar tanto valor a coisas pequenas como brigas, problemas e egoísmo, para aproveitar o amor uma da outra. Por que ninguém sabe quando a vida vai acabar, e acho que ninguém que ficar quer se arrepender de não ter feito certas coisas.**

**Obrigado por me acompanharem até aqui. Espero voltar em breve com novas fanfics de Harry Potter... Amo todos vocês que me leram com paciência. Peço desculpa a todos que se sentiram tristes lendo essa fanfic.**

**Um último concelho. Diga a todos que você ama, na hora que sentir que deve, por que o tempo nunca espera.**

**Reviews: **

**Nyx Malfoy : ****Eu concordo com td o que vc escreveu, sei lá, eu acho que o que faltou no Draco é coragem. Todo mundo fala que precisa ser covarde para se matar. Mas eu acho que precisa de coragem para jogar a vida para o alto. Bem, quero saber o que achou do cap.  
Eu acho que as coisas tem um momento certo para acabar. E eu acho que acabou no momento certo. Matar o Draco é algo importante para mim, por questões, filosóficas, sentimentais e reais.**

**Beijos e obrigado por ler.**

**St. Luana: ****Me desculpe por isso sério. Mas é bem assim mesmo. Eu acho que a dor é algo estranho, muitas vezes a gente pensa que esta insuportável mas podemos agüentar mais quando essa vem.  
**

**Sim isso é verdade, algumas dores vem de dentro como se estivesse nos consumindo.  
**

**Um segredo? Digamos que ela seria 90 real. Sei lá eu coloco muito os meus sentimentos no Draco, por que quero que as pessoas sintam o que ele sente. Será que eu consegui?  
**

**Eu concordo com o que você disse. No meu caso eu não quero acreditar que as pessoas podem ser ruins de essência e ir se tornando boas, quero acreditar que ninguém faz nada por mal, que todo mundo só tenta ser feliz ao seu modo. Acho que o maior problema na vida, é que as pessoas não tem compaixão uma pelas outras, não amam de verdade o próximo. Não se interessam em ir mais profundamente nas pessoas que amam, por que algo não deixa.**

**Bem, as vezes a luz no fim do túnel é tudo o que nós queremos. Eu acho que o que aconteceu com o Draco, é que ele ficou frustrado de ver que todo mundo tinha rotulado ele de forma errada como sempre acontece no nosso mundo. Eu nem sei se frustrado é a palavra certa. Mas ele sofreu muito, e eu acho que nem ele conseguia compreender o que sentia.**

**Quanto ao moreno, eu acho que o problema do Harry, é se fazer de vitima, me desculpem os fãs dele. O problema dele foi que ele Compreendia perfeitamente a própria dor. Mas ele não compreendia a do Draco e nem se interessava em saber. Foi um erro dos dois. O Draco por não falar e o Harry por não se interessar. Os dois se amavam de verdade. Mas era um amor que não daria certo por que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder. Cada um por uma dificuldade diferente.**

**Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui e comentar. Obrigado por ler e pelos comentários também.**

**Chan J. K.: ****Bem, isso que eu espero, que as pessoas mudem de opinião. Eu queria na verdade que todo mundo mudasse a forma de ver tudo na vida. Por que nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser. Eu agradeço por ler e por comentar. Não queria deixar ninguém triste. Só queria mostrar um lado diferente das coisas.  
Obrigado**

**Considerações finais: Comentários desse cap serão respondidos no método atual. Os que forem cadastrados na fanfiction eu vou responder por lá.  
Para os que quiserem entrar em contato comigo.  
Email: **** – não uso o meu e-mail da fanfiction, só para logar.**

**Msn: **** – aceito todo mundo que me add. Sério.**

**Obrigado a todos e até uma próxima.**


End file.
